From Earthquake and Tsunami to Finding Love
by VMIH930
Summary: 6 yrs go by Cullens leave Bella. Bella gets on with her new life and graduates medical school, becomes a physician assistant, she joins navy moves up as a LT. She is on USNS Comfort when earthquake and tsunami hit Brazil. Alice has conspired against Jasper and Edward. The Cullens are angry at Alice. She hides truth that Jasper's mate is Bella. What happened to Bella, Ali, Ed?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**From Earthquake and Tsunami to finding Love**

**By: Vmih930**

**To my followers of my stories this is my new story. It is a Bella and Jasper romance and drama story. This story takes place six years later after new moon. The prologue will have author's side of Bella's and Jasper prologue. I like to thank my new beta- for her helping in this story. **

**I've no new beta with this story. As soon as I get one the appreciation for that person will be posted. That is why it is blank.**

**All my mistakes are my own. Please leave constructive criticisms in the PM box and not in the review box. I thank you very much.**

**I don't own TWILIGHT!**

**This is Rate M for adult theme.**

**Prologue**

**Author's side- Bella Prologue**

Bella's life took a turn of bad and good events over six years since Cullen's have been gone. Edward left Bella in the woods all alone and heartbroken. She sinks in depression for months. She can thank Jacob and the pack in helping her retain her sanity.

Bella learns about the shape-shifters after, Laurent went after, her in meadow. After, Bella graduated from Forks high school. Victoria and her newborns come after her. Bella and Jacob and the pack took out Victoria and newborns without lifting a finger. You see Bella had something up her sleeve. She likes to watch action pack movies with her dad. It gave her idea how to wipe them all out in one blow. Bella and the pack were successful in doing so.

Bella gets on with her life and she suddenly, realized Edward never really loved her. She only knew her blood call to him so it was only her blood, he loved about her. So, she thought about it deeply in her though process. You know what? She said fuck him! She didn't need him. Bella goes off to medical college and becomes a physician assistant. It took her four years and now, she is in the Navy as a medic on the USNS Comfort out in sea aiding in wars and disastrous mother natures. She became a LT moved up in the ranks. Bella likes her new life and it gives it meaning.

Jacob married two years ago to a girl named Jennie his imprint and he is happy. Bella is happy for him that, he no longer sees, her as someone, he was in love with. Now, she can look him in the eye and he sees her as a sister and now their bond it is where it should be. Charlie married Sue Clearwater three years ago and he is happy. Leah and her imprint is Charlie's partner and Lt at the Forks Police Department and his name is Eugene Damon's and he is six years older than her.

Ben and Angela got married two years ago after, they graduated from UCLA. They live two hours away from Bella in LA. Jessica graduate from Yale and she became a lawyer and she is married to a rich lawyer named Adam Lewis a year ago and she lives in New York, NY. She lives in an expensive high-rise condo. Lauren Molloy became a porn star and she is living in Las Vegas. Tyler he graduated from Washington State and became a professor at SMU in Dallas, TX.

Renee and Phil died in an auto accident one year ago. A drunk driver hit them head on in his auto. Bella picks up the pieces of her life after mourning for their deaths. She has become stronger in her character. Bella doesn't sweat the small stuff only the big stuff.

Bella is on the USNS Comfort ship until something tragic happens when; she goes and rescues some people from the earthquake and tsunami in Brazil. The earth shakes again causing the sea to roar to life in a dangerous dark eerie night in a dingy in the sea and there are three navy nurses on board in the dingy with her. The three nurses die all except her. The waves are crashing the seas and the seas are disturbed by shaking of the earth. She drifts off to sea and she floats in the water and she lands on the Island of Esme.

**Author's side- Jasper Prologue**

It has been six years from the departure of the Cullen's during their quick exodus out of Forks.

The Cullen's do think about Bella from time to time. Emmett misses his sister Bella. Jasper had regrets from the attack on Bella's Birthday. Ever since, then he has worked to retain his bloodlust. He has become stronger. Little did he know the conspiracy Alice makes with devil herself in Maria? Alice plans his demise with Maria three years ago. Alice saw his true mate in her vision it is Bella and Alice knew she was meant for Edward. Alice figures if, she goes to Maria and ask for her help to get her major back it would work. She needed him out of the way. And, she needs Samson out of the way and she asked Maria to kill Samson for her. Alice figures if, she couldn't have her Edward. She could still keep Jasper as a mate. She had to be sure, he wasn't entirely free to explore or discover his true mate is Bella. Alice made a deal to join Maria if, she didn't get her major back into fold. Maria and ten of her newborns come to Cullen's home in Maine. Maria is there to retrieve the major. She is willing at any lengths to get him back into the fold. Even if, Maria cannot have him she would kill Jasper. Maria wanted Jasper alive or dead. She hated when he left her. Alice knows this.

Edward got wind of it in Alice thoughts and he didn't like what he read in her thoughts. Edward has seen her plots in her head. Alice let her guard down for Edward to see this. The family is degusted with her. Edward told Alice she wasn't his mate. Edward found a new mate male vampire by the name of Samson Allen Stevens someone, he met in the UK when, he left Bella. The family welcomed him with open arms. Carlisle he thought that was Edward's problem to begin with. He knew that Edward had a hard time being intimate with Bella. That is because, Edward wasn't with the male variety. That is his reason for not being satisfied with the female species. He was debating in his mind over picking a girl like in Bella or someone like Samson. Jasper felt Edward make the right choice picking Samson. Edward was a lot happier to be around with. The family likes the new Edward. Alice didn't she was jealous of Samson.

The family comes to the defense of Jasper against Maria. There is a fight in the front yard. Jasper felt betrayed by Alice and killed his Alice. Maria went after, Jasper and he used his mojo on her to make her calm and sedate and she sleeps and he rips her head off. Jasper throws Alice and Maria body parts in the fire. He has become the major again and he is dangerous. One of the newborns gets their arms around Edward body and the newborn, he tears Edward's body into pieces and the newborn throws Edward in flames. Jasper works diligently and fast to take care of the rest of the newborns. The last newborn, he takes a match and sets Samson on fire. Samson had no fighting skills. Emmett kills the last newborn. The family mourns the loss of their loved ones. Esme is sadden by Edward her first son. Esme felt betrayed by Alice too. She is angry at her even in her death.

Jasper felt so betrayed by Alice and he took off to Pete's and Charlotte's and stayed there for two and a half years. Peter convinces Jasper it is time to go home to Cullen's. Peter's Yoda knew that Bella is his true mate. But, Peter didn't tell him. Jasper packed up and moved back with the Cullen's they are back in Forks living. Carlisle got his old job back one year ago. Emmett and Rosalie keep an eye out for Bella. Someone in town told them she no longer lives there. It was Jacob Black. The Cullen's are wondering where she lives. The word in town she is living in San Diego, CA but, no one is saying a word about her or giving the Cullen's details. Charlie didn't want the Cullen's to know Bella's business. He wanted to protect Bella from the past pains and her nightmares when they left. Charlie knows about shape-shifters and vampires and what the Cullen's are.

Jasper comes home and his eyes are still golden, he has had no slip ups. The family welcomes him back with open arms. The family decided three months later to go to Island of Esme for a short vacation. Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme pack up and leave. The Brazil earthquake and tsunami happens while they are on the island. Carlisle goes and helps at the hospital treating the wounded. Carlisle is on the island sitting in his chair reading latest medical journal. Jasper decides to take a walk on the beach it is nightfall about two in the morning. He looks out at the sea and sees a female body floating in the water. The question is? Is she alive or dead? He goes and checks it out.

**Make note: I don't have a beta for this story yet. I am sorry if there are errors in grammar or spelling. I try to look over my work four times before, I posted this. I will work on trying to find a beta for this one. This will be a slow moving story. I will work on chapter on in this new story of mine soon. Please be patient and I will have it up. Please let me know if, you would like this to be continued. That is because I am trying to tie up loose ends on three of my current stories.**

**Volturi Swan and Dr. Carlisle Cullen-I've two last chapters to go and haven't begin on the last two yet.**

**Hearts of Fire-I've the last two chapters to go and one of my last chapters is done and there is one more chapter to go and haven't started on it as of yet.**

**My Dead Heart Beats Again-I am working on the last three chapters and chapter fourteen is almost complete. There will be two more chapters to it.**

**Please check out my new story Better the Second Time Around.**

**Better The Second Time Around-Is one of my new stories that is being beta-d. I've two more chapters complete as soon as my new beta gets those two chapters back to me it will be posted. I am currently working on a new chapter for that one.**

**So, you see I've many ideas for Twilight fan fiction and busy on my other stories and maybe more stories to come in future. I just hooked on Twilight reading the stories from other authors and writing them.**

**As you notice in Better the Second Time Around and From Earthquake and Tsunami to Finding Love. I am giving the author's POV of the Prologue to give you a little more history in what is happening to the characters. It is a new perspective. **


	2. Chapter One Reflect Part I

**I like to thank my new beta xo Bella Italia ox for offering to be my beta on this story. I like to thank the new followers of this story and for those who find it your favorite. Enjoy your day!**

**Make note: This chapter is all in Bella POV and what lead on the events in her life after the Cullen's left. This chapter will tell her side of the story and how she went to college and into the navy and what made her decide her new life. Chapter two will be all in Jasper POV and what lead to the betrayal of Alice. Edward and his mate's death and how Jasper picks up the pieces of his life. The first two chapters are in part one and two. Chapter three will lead you to the accident at sea in Bella's POV and Jasper POV.**

**Chapter One Reflect Part I **

**Bella POV**

Six years ago after my birthday, I thought my world ended when Edward left me. He left me heartbroken and alone. He had the nerve to tell he didn't love me or want me. A part of me felt my world collide with Saturn. It was like a bone crushing blow to my heart that day when he left me. He took my family away from me that I've loved, the Cullen's. I spent months in depression and my father threatened to send me home to my mother in Florida.

My nightmares never went away. They were constant, always the same cycle. It was about Edward leaving me or it was about Victoria coming after me. I used to cry and scream in my sleep and my father would come to my room to calm me down. It took me a while to come out of the darkness of my nightmares. Sooner or later I would give up during the night and fought my sleep cycle. That is how the nightmares would stop; I wouldn't sleep. There would be bags under my eyes and dark circles and I would look into the mirror and always see that imagine of me. I looked close to a vampire with my pale skin, except my skin was warm.

I couldn't eat or sleep or much less function. I was losing weight and became very skinny. My father was worried about me every minute of the day. It is a wonder that it didn't give him a heart attack. After a while I realized that I was not being a good daughter or friend to anyone as I sat there feeling sorry for myself. How selfish had I been? I didn't even speak to Jessica or Mike or Angela at school. Jacob was calling me every day to see how I'd been, but I would only talk to him. It made me realize that I need to see this in a new light.

Suddenly, I needed to weight the check and balances of my relationship with Edward. I got a piece of paper and started to write.

One: I loved Edward, or thought I did. Maybe it was it more of infatuation than love because, he was a vampire. That made our relationship more interesting. But, did he love me? I knew my answer he probably didn't love me enough to stay. I wrote down 'why be depressed when he didn't love you enough to stay'. I knew right then that a new Bella is going to immerge out of the depths of depression. I wrote down how 'he told me I wasn't good enough'. That thought alone got me angry. Well, I am good enough. I wrote down our times of being intimate with each other. We only shares a few kisses and said our love you's. I came to realize it was more like friends kissing than what a real boyfriend would do with his girl. There was something wrong in Edward's mind about being intimate. It was like he was afraid to let go and enjoy the ride. Maybe he didn't enjoy kissing a girl. Most guys who love it are straight. I thought that he might be gay. I mean, he would dress like a page out of vogue. Yeah, that is it he must have been gay. The poor guy probably didn't realize it or fighting within himself over it because of his Victorian notions. After writing all of this down on paper I knew my answer. I wasn't meant for him and maybe he was meant for someone else. So, I put my plan in action.

I got out of bed and cleaned my room good and started on the laundry. I made dinner for me and Charlie. I took some of my savings account and decided I needed a new look. The next day I went shopping and brought myself some new clothes that were more in and went to get my hair done in highlights and cut short up to my shoulder. I also started to wear make-up.

Three weeks later, I started to eat and began to look healthier than I've ever been. My grades improved and I mostly concentrated on my studies so I could attend college.

My dad was proud of me and glad that I wasn't a zombie anymore. He saw the changes in me instantly. I started to go fishing with my dad to improve our relationship and watching action pack movies at home with him to even sports. Our relationship improved over time.

My friendships improved over time with everyone. I started to hang out with Angela and Jessica again. We would go to movies together or a party that someone was throwing at their parent's homes. I refused to be a shell of a person again. Mike wanted to date me but I still told him no. I wasn't interested in dating in high school.

I found two motor bikes and Jacob rebuilt them for us and we had fun on them. Something was changing in Jacob and I started to feel abandoned again. His father Billy told me he was sick. I called Billy frequently for an update on him but got nothing in return. I decided that enough was enough and I took the keys to my truck and drove there and pounded on their door. Jacob was furious at me and didn't want to be my friend. I got mad and tore out of there. I was feeling heartbroken and abandon again.

The next day I needed closure for me with Edward and I was at the meadow. Laurent was there and about to attack me. Suddenly there were five horse size wolves standing there. They attacked Laurent and I ran to my truck thinking that they were going to be after me next. I was so scared that I was trembling and crying.

Two days later Jacob came over and told me he was sorry for ignoring me. We talked about everything and he asked me, 'do you remember about the story I told you about our tribe and the cold ones?' I finally put it together; he is a shape-shifter and a horse size wolf. That is his reason for ignoring me.

Two months pass and we were at a bonfire at La Push and hanging around and suddenly, Paul spotted Victoria in Forks. He told us that she was looking around at my house. We were alerted to her presence. She is coming after me. I explained my story to the pack and they made plans for me to be protected at all times. I had a month to go to graduate. That is around the time Harry Clearwater died.

Victoria left a note saying that she is coming with friends to get me. That was a week before, my graduation. I was scared and frighten that she would go after my parents. Thankfully, she didn't. My graduation ceremony went on as planned. My mother Renee and Phil showed up. Both my parent's including Phil were proud of me. We went out to celebrate in Port Angeles at an Italian restaurant. My plans were to spend time with my mother in Florida this summer.

The next day I received a letter from UCLA and found out that I got accepted with a scholarship. I got so excited that I had to call Angela. She too got in to UCLA and so did Ben. Our plans were to live in a small two bedroom apartment and share the expenses and we knew that with all three of us we could do it. First was finding part-time jobs in LA. My plans were to become a physician's assistant. It is almost like a doctor. You would figure with me passing out on the sight of blood I wouldn't get into that profession. It is not the sight that does it to me, it is the smell. I trained myself to use a little ammonia under my nose to tamper down the smell and it worked. I did that the last time I got a cut. I wanted to help people and that was my reason for choosing this profession.

Mike Newton got accepted in Virginia State and Jessica got accepted at Yale. Tyler got accepted at Washington State. Lauren Malloy wanted to be a movie star, well more like a porn star. That is what she told us. The way she acts it is right up her alley.

Three days later I came up with a plan to wipe out Victoria and her friends. I watched so many action packed movies with my dad. They would use guns, grenades and explosive devices. I took my idea to Jacob and the pack, even Sam was all for it. We knew fire could kill the vampires. Jacob and Paul found some old grenades that belonged to their dads in attic from when, they served in the army. Embry found a fire blow torch that they use for forest fires. I came with an idea by using bottles and filling them up with gasoline and old rags to light.

We were at hanging around Billy's house then, Paul and the pack noticed them coming. Victoria and her friends were coming and there were seventeen of them. Jacob, Paul, and Embry stayed with me, in human form. Sam and Leah and Seth and the rest of them phased. Paul and Jacob and Embry and I would use the explosive devices and the rest of pack would attack if, necessary.

They charge at us and we were standing in front of them. Victoria came after me and I light one of the cocktails and threw it at her and it landed in her fiery red hair. It didn't take long and she went up in flames. Embry threw a grenade at three of her friends and they were on fire. Paul took the fire blow torch at one of them. Jacob threw two grenades at about seven of them and they were on fire. You can see on the ground the dismantled vampire pieces. One by one all of them were falling down like a stack of cards.

All we had to do is finish burning the pieces and pile their body parts into the pile. Sam had to put out the grass fires. We all laughed and cheered and high fived each other. There was a big celebration at La Push at first beach. We all ate pizza and drank beer. That was first time ever I got drunk or had a drink. Jacob let me slept it off at his house. I was so relieve it is over no more badass vamps coming for me.

Three weeks later, I was saying goodbye to dad. I had my flight plans to Florida to spend with my mother and Phil. We all had a wonderful time and my mother tried to convince me to go to college in Florida it is just as sunny as LA she told me. But my mind was already made up. My dad came to airport to pick me up after being gone for a month. He pulled in our driveway and I didn't see my truck. There was a 2005 yellow Mustang GT sitting in the parking space where my truck is normally parked. My dad had a huge smile. I asked him what his smile is about. We got out of his police cruiser and he walked me to car and he handed me a set of keys and told me it was my graduation present from him and my mother Renee and Phil. They sold my truck and used some of the money for paying for my new car. I was so happy to receive it; I took it out for a spin.

Billy and Jacob and the pack threw me a going away party. I was due to leave to LA in August. That was two weeks away. We had a nice time at the party my dad came too. He was holding hands with Sue Clearwater. I see now that I don't have to worry about him being alone or not fed. They started secretly dating each other and have been for a month. I found out through Billy and he told me that he was jealous of his friend for getting the girl of his dreams and I thought it is funny in a way.

Angela and Ben and I worked for two weeks packing our stuff. Soon it was time to leave. We drove like a caravan with our autos. We did find the cheapest apartment that is a seven hundred square feet a two bedroom and one bath for two thousand dollars near china town in the downtown area. We found it on Internet and paid for the first and last month rent and deposit. It took us three days getting there we took our time and touring places as we go. We all got moved in and settled. Ben and Angie share a room since they are a couple and I had my own bedroom.

The first thing we did is to look for part-time jobs. Angie got a part-time job at Starbucks. Ben got a part-time job as a tour guide for Universal Studio. I found the perfect part-time job in medical records for Cedar Sinai Hospital. Our incomes combined together we manage to live comfortably in our new apartment.

Our classes begin at UCLA and I loved every minute of it. Six months had gone by and I met a guy in college who was taking Engineering Design. He was tall and blond with the most beautiful blue eyes and his name is Mark Summers. We dated for two years and he is the one who I lost my virginity with. Sex between us was great. I got on the pill before, college my mother told me, since you are going to college take precautions. So, I did. Mark was due to graduate that same year when; we met he was a junior. Later on he broke it off with me saying that he was going into the army as an Engineer. He told me long distant relationships didn't work. I understood, not once did I cry about it. He told me sooner or later, they would send him overseas or in Middle East somewhere there is a war zone. My feelings on the matter; he was right.

One year later, I met another guy and started to date him. He is an actor named Scott Matheson; he did small role parts in movies or acted as a stand in. He was good looking and all, but he got a major part in a TV reality series and dumps me, for a blond girl on the series. The sex was good and he knew how to please me. Not once did I cry then. I learned not to cry over guys ever again. What I've been through because of Edward? It was enough and no more.

During my time at college I went home to my dad's and my mother's on holidays. Angie and Ben and I couldn't go home for the summers. We wanted to keep our apartment and work. It was hard to find cheap rent in LA when, you have an apartment already it didn't make sense to move out of it. There is less of chance to find another apartment that cheap is slim to none especially, living in LA.

I finally graduated from college with high honors. There were companies and career consolers at UCLA. What struck me the most? The military's recruitments were there and I walked up to the Navy booth and he got to talking to me, about the benefits that my degree would have working for the Navy. He told me you get to travel and see the world. I thought about it, it would be nice to see the world. He gave me some information and enrolment application. I talked to my dad about signing up for the Navy. So, I signed up and am due to leave in three months for basic training. I will be living in San Diego, CA that is where the Navy base is.

Ben graduated in computers and landed himself a job with Facebook. He is working for Mark Zuckerberg. He has operations here in LA and Palo Alto, CA. Angie graduated in education and she got a job as a teacher in LA. Ben and Angie found themselves another apartment to move into. Ben will be transferred in three years to Palo Alto by then, Angie and Ben plan to buy a house there. They became engaged two years ago. I remember flying home to Forks to see my dad and Sue his new wife and coming in for Angie and Ben wedding. I was her matron of honor. Their wedding was beautiful.

I ran into Tyler at Angie and Ben's wedding. He graduated from Washington State and he got accepted for a professor position at SMU in Dallas, TX. Jessica was one of the bridesmaids. She graduated from Yale in law and met her boyfriend while she was in her final year of college. He is a lawyer in New York City, NY. She brought him to the wedding; he is tall and good looking with black hair and green eyes.

His name is Adam Lewis and his entire family is wealthy and so is he. Jessica plans are to move in with him. She showed me her engagement ring; it is a five carat rock. Mike Newton was a guest at the wedding and he graduated from Virginia State and got accepted for an assistant coaching job at OU in Oklahoma.

I spent some time on the reservation with Jacob and Billy and the pack. I got to meet Jacob's imprint. Her name is Jennie and she is a sweet girl and the cousin of Embry. I knew that Jacob was in love with me all those years, but I couldn't return those feelings. Now we are like brother and sister and our bond is where it should be.

As, I thought of everything I've been through over the past five years, I've decided that it was worth it. It made me stronger as a person. There are times when I do think of the Cullen's and even _him_. But, I don't dwell on it. They will be a part of me no matter what. I still love them even though they left me. The one I am mad at the most is Alice, she was supposed to be my best friend and she didn't have the decency to say goodbye to me.

I thought of my eighteenth birthday when I got the paper cut and hell broke loose. Edward shoved me, through the glass plates on the table because Jasper was about to attack me. It is not Jasper's fault, he is an empath for God's sake, and he felt the bloodlust from the other six vampires in that room plus himself. He has nothing to be sorry about and there is nothing to forgive. Two days later they all left me and they didn't say their goodbyes.

I remember what Jasper told me that time in Phoenix when we were on the run because of James. He told me that I was worth it_. I am worth it_. So, why let their not saying goodbye to me, affect me for the rest of my life.

I had to say my goodbyes to my dad before; I left for Navy training in San Diego. My dad and Sue got married over three years ago in a small ceremony during Christmas. I came in for that and they live in the same house my dad owns. I got close to Seth and Leah over the summer months. They are my brother and sister. My dad is still protective over me, on what I've been through by, the Cullen's leaving me. He promised me he would never leave me. Dad found out about the shape-shifters and vampires and what the Cullen's are. It was through Seth and he accidently phase in front of my dad. The story had to be explained by Billy.

I reported for duty with the Navy in September and began training for the following three months. The training involved swimming and running. We all had to learn their medical procedures and their way of handling patients. I got myself in the best of shape because of it. I was no longer a clumsy person and it did something for my ego. I remember I got a letter from Jacob saying that he and Jennie were getting married in a month. He knocked her up and she was three months pregnant and he just found out. I couldn't take the time to go to wedding because my country needed me. He did send me photos of it. I am happy for him.

After six months, I worked hard and was promoted to Lt. I started to work on the USNS Comfort; that is my ship. I work out of it as a medic and physician assistant. We normally spend six months on the ship and four months on the base. We all have time off that is two months out of the year. They break our time off in segments so it is not the entire two months off. The first time, I was on USNS Comfort for six months they sent us to the Arabian Sea and we were to assist in our troops in Middle Eastern wars. I had a vile of ammonia and carried it with me everywhere I went. It was wrapped up in cotton all. It was always snapped open and I would take a whiff before I handled a patient. There would be always someone bleeding. It worked every time.

I met someone, a guy name Steven Shelby. He is in the marines; we dated briefly for a year. We meet at a bar near both bases in San Diego. I got myself an apartment in San Diego because I didn't want to live on base. I still drive my 2005 yellow Mustang GT. I did go out and by myself a motor bike, a Danka. He was from Texas and had a southern drawl to his voice. I found it very sexy. He too had a bike and we would ride our bikes together. He got killed in an auto accident over a year ago. That is the same time; I lost my mother Renee and Phil in an auto accident. They were killed by a drunk driver and he hit them head on. I went through the grieving process for a year and still carried on with my duties for my country.

One year later, I am on the USNS Comfort sailing around the world. We got our commands to sail to Brazil they had a seven point five earthquake and tsunami warnings. It will take two days to get there.

We do assist other countries and our allies in mother disastrous natures.


	3. Chapter Two Reflect Part II

**I like to thank my beta Xo BellaItalia oX for her help in my story and being there for me. Check out her awesome stories! I like to thank the new followers to this story and for those who added it your favorites. Enjoy your day!**

**Make note: This chapter is in all Jasper POV what he was feeling and about the betrayal of Alice. P****art II.**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Chapter Two Reflect Part II**  
**Jasper POV**

It has been six years since that fateful day when Bella's birthday party went to hell. That is the day that I nearly attacked her. I felt so ashamed of myself for that attack. Two days later we all left for Alaska. I worked hard to get my bloodlust under control. Eventually, I did get it under control. I swear as I look back at her birthday party that Alice had an evil smile written on her face. I felt her deception rolling off of her in waves. She had been acting weird the three months before the attack. I asked her point blank what she saw in her vision and she told me nothing of importance. Sure, she definitely knew something. I felt her lies. What is currently so strange about Alice's behavior? She doesn't even miss her best friend or the friendship that she had with Bella. I kept thinking about Bella and how special she was to all of us.

Edward decided to break off their relationship two days later. I felt for years that Edward was struggling with himself about his true identity. I remember the times, he would bring Bella over and they would get intimate with each other, he had a hard time letting go and just enjoying the ride with her. He would dress like the pages of vogue and his hair was that of someone that was gay. I felt it from him that he was debating in his mind if, he should be with a girl like Bella or someone else. Carlisle and I talked about it frequently, about his identity problem. He told me it would take some time for him to realize who is and who is meant to be with.

Edward told us he was leaving us for a while and he told us he is going to travel. He was gone six months he traveled through Europe and the UK and Carlisle had a home there for him to stay. Two weeks later Edward brings in Samson Allen Stevens home to Alaska a tall male blond vampire. Edward announces to us that, he met his true mate Samson in the UK. We were happy for him except Alice. She was jealous and I felt it. Why was she? I noticed that the whole time that Samson had been with us that she hasn't been her perky self or even happy. What is she hiding? She definitely, knows something. I never have seen Edward so happy and in love. We were all happy for him and liked the new Edward and he was more relaxed and not up so tight around us anymore. Samson was a good guy.

One year later, Alice told me that she wanted to go to Paris for a shopping trip alone. I said that it was fine. She has been acting funny since Edward and Samson had mated. Alice left three days later for her trip and she told everyone not to expect her home for the next few months. She told me that she needed time away from me. I told her that it was fine and that if it was what she wanted to go ahead. I didn't give a fuck. We have been drifting apart for years. I loved her for so long and we got married forty years ago. But I knew that our relationship wasn't getting better. Alice has been hiding something from me and I can still feel her lies.

I haven't talk to Peter and Charlotte for years since Alice didn't like them. They didn't like her as well and they made it known to her. I called them up right after Alice left on her trip. Pete told me to look out for Alice and that she is up to something. His Yoda couldn't pin point what it was though. He told me to watch my back and the Cullen's needed to watch theirs. He said that Alice is up to no good. So, my feelings are right. She is being deceptive and lying to me. I told my worries to Carlisle and he told me that he has seen changes in Alice too. He felt like something is wrong or up. Carlisle told me not once has she talked about her best friend, Bella, or missed her for that matter. Emmett was beside himself; he truly missed his baby sister. Carlisle and Esme missed Bella terribly even if, her and Edward weren't together, they felt that she was still a part of the family.

Rose started to miss our Bella in her own way even though she didn't like her. After Alice started acted distant towards us Rose lost a sister. Rose didn't like the way Alice acted around the family and she notices the changes in Alice and hated it.

I always had Bella on my mind no matter what and I didn't have a fucking clue as to why I do. It just seemed that her name would pop up in my head constantly. She is a beautiful girl after all, even if doesn't see herself clearly.

Seven months went by and Alice finally came home with her shopping bags in tow. We all asked her how her trip went. She told us it went well. That night was the first time we made love. I felt that she wasn't into it fully like many years ago. She took a shower to wash the sex off immediately afterward. Vampire mates don't like to shower after sex. They didn't want the scent washed off because it allows other vampires know that you just mated with your mate. Hell, we aren't ashamed of the smell or having sex with our mates. Alice didn't allow me to mark her afterwards either. Right after that we didn't do it no more. That had been six years ago.

Carlisle makes an announcement in a family meeting we would be moving to Maine in two years. Esme started right away looking for us a home there. She found one in the woods a mansion with seven bedrooms. Rose and Esme would take trips there often to prepare the house. Alice wouldn't go usually, since home decoration is her specialty. She didn't have it in her to help the family out with it.

Alice surprised us with another trip alone. She sure was finding any excuse to get away from us. This time she was gone for four months and she came back with that same demeanor about herself. One night, I had about enough with her deception and lies. I yelled at her and ordered her to tell me what she knows. Alice told me that it was none of my business. I asked her if she was seeing another male. She looked at me shocked and told me no. I didn't matter to me if she was. I didn't give a fuck anymore and it felt we were over long time ago.

Soon it was time to move to Maine. The family loaded up and moved and we got settled in. Three months later hell broke loose. Edward started to read Alice's thoughts. She let her guard down. Edward read everything in her thoughts. He told all of us that her 'shopping trips' were to see Maria. I got mad as hell about that. Edward told us that if she got you out of the way and busy and Maria gets you back into the fold that you wouldn't discover who your true mate is. He informed us in Alice thoughts that she felt she was meant for Edward. Alice asked Maria to kill Samson so she could have him. And, if her plans backfired, she could still have me. I saw red and I looked at Alice straight in her eyes. I was about as feral as I could get and was fully bringing out the Major. I ordered her to get on her knees and I pushed her on her knees and made her look at me. I asked her if, this is true. She said yes. Edward read it in her thoughts that Maria and her newborns are on the way here so that Maria could retrieve the Major. Alice knew that Maria wanted me back into fold to train her newborns. She knew that I wanted no part of it. I felt too many emotions coming off of the vampires and humans alike I killed. The whole family felt betrayed and angry at Alice and so did I. Right then and there Alice knew, she screwed up big time and there would be no one in her corner.

Two hours later, Maria and her newborns came to front yard. Maria told me she wanted me back and I told her to fuck off. The whole family came out to defend me and Alice was there too. Edward told me that in Alice thoughts she promised Maria that she would get her Major back. Alice volunteered to go with Maria if she didn't get me back. I saw red and decided right there and then to end Alice's life. I took her head off in no time and started to rip the rest of her. The Major side of me was immerging out. I started the fire and put her into the flames. Maria, she looked stunned that I killed Alice and she told me that since Alice was out of the way that it would make it easier for me to come with her. Hell no, if that was what she was thinking. I used my lethargy towards her and put her to sleep and ripped her head off and body parts and threw them into the flames.

Maria's newborns were going wild and crazy and started to attack my family. I worked diligently and fast using my vampire strength to wipe out the rest of the newborns all except two. This was my fight to defend the family. I was so busy killing the newborns that I was not keeping an eye out for the last two. There was one that he had his arms around Edward and tore him in half and he threw Edward in the flames. The family looked in horror and screamed as Edward was being killed. Esme sobbed in Carlisle's chest. Emmett and Rose killed the one responsible for it. The last newborn got a match out of his pocket and lit Samson on fire and he was gone. I killed the last one who was responsible for Samson's death. Samson had no fighting skills.

We were all in mourning with Edward and Samson gone. Carlisle told me that I did well in defending the family and I told him thank you for defending me. Esme and Rose told me, in unison, good riddance to Alice and believed that she got what she deserved. I felt bad for not getting to Edward and Samson in time. Everyone in the family told me that I did the best I could and they didn't blame me one bit with how many vampires I was taking on at once.

Three months later, I moved out and told the family that I need time away. I had some thinking to do and questioned what Alice knew about my true mate. Who is she? What did Alice see? I had so many questions and not enough answers. I moved back to Texas, back to my home roots. I lived with Peter and Charlotte at the time. Peter did tell me to watch my back with Alice and warned the family. I stayed in their home for a year and finally went to my home and started to rebuild it, adding rooms and fixing up the place to look nice for my mate. The question still remained in the back of my head who is she. I asked Pete who she was and he told me that he occasionally gets a glimpse of her, but cannot pin point it yet. His Yoda told me that it would be in near future. I felt so betrayed by Alice, she made me so angry. Esme is still angry with her even in her death. She will never get over the loss of Edward and his mate.

I didn't feel like me for the longest after the fiasco with Alice. She had done all of us wrong by what she did. All, I could do was mope around and when I needed to I would go hunting and take trips to shops buying clothing for me. I decided to wear western wear black jeans and t-shirts and cowboy boots and hats. I order everything I needed for my home on the Internet. I felt is should look cozy and warm, but not too much of a western look in the living and dining area the kitchen, I modernize it just for show. Vampires don't need a working kitchen since they don't even need one in the first place. My office has a confederate and western look about it. It says to others 'that is so Jasper'. The bathroom I designed has a large Romanian tub in the center and a two person shower. Those will be for the intimate times that me and my future mate will have in the bathroom. In my master suite, I made a large walk in closet. I figured my mate would enjoy having the space. I worked for a couple of months on my home projects and I like what the results looked like.

I started feel lonely again and headed for Peter and Charlotte since they live about an hour away from me. I live in El Paso, TX and they live in Socorro, TX. I live close by to go to San Fe and the mountain ranges of New Mexico which is good for hunting some wildlife to feed. I spent four months with them on a road trip on our Danka bikes. I became depressed again after we got back from the trip.

I kept wondering in the back of my mind about Victoria if she would ever come against our family. After all, we killed her mate. I was wondering about Bella's safety. I knew for a fact when a mate dies or gets killed that their mate would get revenge. A part of me thought that we are safe for the time being. I would check with Pete later own about searching for the bitch.

My depression is still there I cannot shake it out of my system about Alice's betrayal of me and Cullen's. Peter got fed up with me, and told me; it was time for me, to move back with Cullen's. He told me that I will find what I am looking for. I wonder what he knows. The fucker wouldn't tell me, the cryptic bastard. I went home to El Paso and packed my duffle bag and hit the road on my Danka. I called Carlisle and told him I was coming home. He and Esme and Emmett and Rose were thrilled. Carlisle told me that he got his old job back at the Forks Hospital. They moved back into the old house. I asked him why he told me that their place in Maine has too many bad memories of the ordeal that happen with Edward and Samson. That is their reason to move.

Emmett and Rose are searching for Bella or that was what I was told by Carlisle. Emmett and Rose did get some information on where Bella's whereabouts are. She lives in San Diego, CA. So far no one in town is giving them any other details about Bella. They keep trying to find her and Rose wants to make amends with Bella. Carlisle did say to me that he ran into Charlie and he told him that his family is to stay away from his baby girl. He told Carlisle that she sunk into a deep depression for months after we left. She thought of all us as her family and a family doesn't abandon their own. Charlie was mad at us for sure. Charlie warned Carlisle he knows about vampires and what our family is. Charlie stated to him that he knows about the shape-sifters and that because, he has one living with him and another living with her boyfriend, she imprinted on. He would send the pack if we ever hurt his baby girl emotionally again. Charlie asked about Edward and where he is and what he was doing. Carlisle told him he is dead. Charlie told him that was good he is dead. After he left her there in the wood alone and lost; she was freezing to death and had to be put into the hospital for hypothermia. Edward had the gall to tell her that he didn't love her or want her and that she wasn't good enough for him. Carlisle is shocked about what Edward told Bella. He told me that Edward told him that she understood his reason on why the family was leaving and that she didn't want anything to do with vampires again. So Edward had lied to all of us. She did love us and wanted to be a part of the family. We all feel bad after knowing what was said to Carlisle through Charlie's mouth.

Emmett is going to keep searching for her one way or another and hack into systems to find out about her. I would like to know how she is doing and how her life turned out. I always think about her in one way or another. I don't know why.

I finally arrived in Forks where it all started six years ago. I never thought I would be living here again. There is nothing that changes in this small town. Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Rose were happy to see me. I got settle in right away with them. It has been three months living with them again and it felt like home to me, but something is missing it would be complete with my mate if, I can find her. I did miss them and Carlisle is the one who helped me over the years with my emotions and knew of my story about Maria and the times I spent with her. He understood. He talked about his time with the Volturi and what he has seen and done to know what I've been through. We helped each other through it. It made us stronger.

Carlisle called a family meeting about taking a family vacation on the Island of Esme. He usually doesn't lend it out to anyone. It is Esme private domain and used for romantic times for him and her. This will be the first time the whole family will be going. We all agreed it would be fun. We all packed up and left. Rose flew our private jet to Brazil. Now, we are on the island enjoying the sun without others seeing us. Pete called me today and told me, that tomorrow would bring me great tidings and joy. He then, told me you would forever be grateful to me for letting you know this much. I asked him what it is. He told me you will figure it out once it happens. That cryptic bastard playing the guess you game with my mind. Pete told me, he would give me, a call and tell me, the rest of it. What can it be?


	4. Chapter Three Lost at Sea

**I like to thank my beta Xo BellaItalia oX for her help in this story and for supporting me. I would like to thank new followers and for those who added this story to your favorites. Enjoy your day!**

**Make note: The first chapters were about Bella and Jasper experiences over six years and what they were feeling. This chapter reunites them. I hope you will enjoy.**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Chapter Three Lost at Sea**

**Bella POV**

I am on the USNS Comfort and treating the wounded victims of the earthquake and tsunami in Brazil. There were over twelve thousand injuries and eight hundred deaths. I am currently on a lunch break after working twelve hour shift. I will go and get some sleep and report back to duty in seven hours.

It is time for me to go on break to go get some rest and take a quick shower. After seven hours of sleep, I heard my name called over the intercom. The hour is nineteen hundred hours. It is already nightfall by standard time; it is seven pm.

"Lt Swan, Private first class Megan Flowers, Private first class Gary Smith, Private first class Amber Davis report to docking station B4 and load up." I gathered my medic backpack and dressed in my jumper suite with my name and rank on it and got my life preserver on and reported to dock B4. The Navy personal had the dingy ready and gas filled up in the motor of the dingy. The dingy is ready for departure from USNS Comfort it is about ten miles from the beach in Brazil. Luckily, we have a motor on the dingy to get us there faster or we would be rowing with the oars all the way there.

We all got into the dingy with our life preservers on as well as our equipment. I wore my pack on my back and strapped it in around my body while everyone was wearing their life preservers. I started up the motor and headed for shore. We were told that we were to report to commanding stations where they had tents set up about half a mile from the shore line. Our Navy doctors and nurses were there to assess the wounded. The captain assigned us to be there for a few hours helping with patients.

We were out about five miles out from hospital ship and that was when we all felt it. There was a large wave coming as it began rocking the dingy. You could feel the earth shake underneath you as the water splashes in the dingy. Brazil is getting hit with an aftershock a strong one too.

"Hold on tight crew, it is coming!" I say to them. Suddenly, a giant forty foot wave appears and it takes our dingy over the wave by pushing us further away from the main ship. As part of a tsunami, it is like the ocean is being sucked up and thrown back at you. Everyone is taking in water as; we try to catch our breaths. It is dark and the seas are roaring maddeningly. We all hold on tight to the dingy. The waves of the sea were being incredibly rough with us. There comes a smaller wave about twenty feet and it takes us away from our hospital ship. We could not see anything in front of us. We were blinded by taking in water. We kept spitting out water from our mouths. The sky was dark and we could not see anything.

Something happened to the dingy and it hit something resulting in us being capsized by a commercial fishing boat. The dingy topples over us, and our bodies slam into boat. Gary and Amber and Megan their bodies slammed into the boat. My body slammed into it as well, hitting me square in my stomach and breaking my arm. The pain in my body was so severe. I looked at Gary and Megan and Amber and they were injured as well; the two were bleeding badly. I tried to swim over towards them and the boat. Megan… there was a part of the ship's spar logged into her chest. She was stuck on the spar against the boat. I checked her pulse on her neck and concluded that she was dead. Gary… his head was split wide open and a part of his brain was hanging out. I swam to him, taking note that he looked so lifeless, immediately deciding that he must be dead as well. Amber… she took in too much water; her body was bloated. I checked her pulse, once again determining that she was dead. She must have retained too much water in her lungs. I checked around the area, swimming around, looking frantically. Taking note, I saw that there was no one else that looked like they survived their boat being capsized in the water. There was a bearded man with his body floating in the water and he was all chalky white and blue. Who knows how long ago this happened to him? How long has he been dead?

I checked my radio in my bag and saw that it has been crushed by the impact. It is not of any use. I've got to remain calm and stay with my crew, which is what I will do until they find us. I am in complete miserable pain. I must have stayed in my position for about three hours and I am trying to stay awake and alert. I am afraid of going to sleep in case I have any eternal injuries. Something else happened as a wave pushed me away from the area where I was. Suddenly, I am drifting further away from there. I tried to swim back and it was no use, my body was getting tired.

I drifted for what seemed like hours. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, or was it a hallucination. Is that an island? My eyes are shutting and my body is freezing in the water. I closed my eyes and let the sea take me.

**Jasper POV**

I am enjoying life on the island. This is the first time that the family has been here. It is a private sanctuary for Carlisle and Esme to have their getaways. It is owned by Esme. As a matter of fact, it does feel good to be back with the family. Emmett and I have been having fun for the two days since we have been here.

Carlisle was reading a medical journal in his chair in sitting room. Esme was painting a wall, because me and Emmett got into play fight and knocked a hole in wall. We had to put a drywall to replace the hole we made and Esme is painting it. Emmett and Rose are playing a game of chess. We cannot go anywhere in the speed boat. The motor burned up. Carlisle ordered a new motor and it will be delivered sometimes tomorrow by the caretaker of Esme's place. Brazil got hit with a magnitude seven point five earthquake and a tsunami. Carlisle volunteers at the hospital for a couple days. I understand that they are having aftershocks and more tsunami warnings.

I was bored out of my mind. I decided that I would go for a walk on the beach. It was two A.M. in morning and still dark outside. I heard the ocean and it was roaring. The waves were bad out there for any and all the boaters. There should be no humans out there in the sea. It is crazy with the tsunami waves. Their chances of survival were slim. There is only one species that can survive the roaring maddening seas; that is a vampire. I looked out in the ocean and see someone is floating. There is a body in the water! I swam out no more than five hundred yards.

"Carlisle and Emmett, I need your help! It is an emergency." I yelled out to them into the night. The house was not too far away from where I was. It was six hundred yards away from house. I looked at the body, determining that it was a female that is about five feet four and small. Her hair was displayed across her face like seaweed and it hid her face. Her body was cold and she seemed injured. Her arm was also swollen, though I can hear her heartbeat. I touch her body and felt a shock of electricity throughout my body. Carlisle and Esme and Rose and Emmett came into the water next to me and the body of the female.

Carlisle takes off her backpack and it has USNS Comfort on it. I take her hair and brushed it away from her face to get a good look at her. _It was Bella!_

"It is Bella, Carlisle!" I say to him and he looked at me before snapping his head down to the girl in my arms.

"Jasper, it is Bella. Her jumpsuit even says Isabella M. Swan, Lt Navy Physician Assistant." All of us were stunned looking at her. Carlisle was shocked too and concern was written all over his face. His medical side was coming out in full force. Esme was crying dry sobs, looking at the girl that she thought of as a daughter.

"Son, pick her up and bring her in to the house." He orders me to do. I picked her up and brought her inside the house as I was told. Carlisle took her backpack and brought it in with him. I lay her in my room on the bed in my blue room. Carlisle and Esme were taking her wet clothing off of her. I growled low in my chest. For some reason it bothered me when Carlisle did it. Possessiveness took over me concerning Bella. Esme handed him his medical bag. He started checking her over for injuries. We all watched Carlisle do his work on her.

"Bella, it's me, Jasper. You are going to be alright." I say to her and sent a wave of calm toward her.

"She has a broken arm and three cracked ribs. There is bruising around her abdominal area, but she needs a scat scan to determine if there is eternal damage. Now, if she does, I will be able to smell it. It is a wait and see kind of game on how her condition changes or improves or goes from bad to worse. She is hypothermic, so we need to keep her warm. I am going to set her bones and tape them. I am going to place an IV saline solution drip in her. There are no cuts or lacerations, so that is a good thing. Esme, please warm this saline solution up in the microwave for twenty five seconds and take these blankets and warm them up in dryer. We don't have electric blankets. We have to warm her up slowly so she doesn't go into shock. I am going to give her some morphine for the pain. Bella looks to be exhausted from her ordeal out in the sea. Jasper, I need you to leave the room. There will be blood when I stick her with a needle." Carlisle says to me. There is no fucking way that I am leaving her. I can take it!

"Carlisle, I want to be here for her. I _refuse _to leave her." Carlisle looks at me and knows not to fool with me. He gets some bandages and splints to make her a cast for her arm and taped her ribs up. She was still knocked out and hasn't opened her eyes yet.

"Oh alright, just hold your breath." He says to me and Esme gathers the blankets that came out of the dryer. She placed them on top of her and tucked her in. He took an alcohol swab on her arm and sticks her with a needle and starts the line and IV before he gets the syringe of morphine and sticks it through the line.

"You guys need to get out of your wet clothes. I've already changed. I will sit with her until you get back." Esme says to us and I know she is right. She brought in a set of pajamas for her to wear and Rose came in to help. Esme and Rose dressed her in something warm while Carlisle and I went to change. I came in to my room and sat with her on the edge of the bed. I tried not to get too near her since my body would be cold to her. What in the fuck is going on with me concerning Bella?

Suddenly, my cell phone rings.

"Hey Pete, what is up?" I asked him and my eyes don't leave off of Bella's face. She looked so beautiful lying there.

"Haven't you figured it out ding dong? You just meet your true mate. Alice hid that fact from you the first time, Major. Bella is the one. She will wake up in few hours to be able to talk. You just take care of your girl. Charlotte and I cannot wait to meet her. I will keep in touch, brother." I hung up on his call. Alice knew all along that she was my mate. I've wasted six fucking years without her and who knows how long she knew before that. Everyone heard what Pete said to me, looking just as stunned as I was.

"Bella is mine true mate?" That cryptic bastard knew.

_'Mine!'_My mind roared.

"Well, at least we know what Alice hid from you, Jasper. That bitch was keeping you from your mate and she knew it was Bella all along. Oh God, how I hate Alice," Rose says to us. It was obvious that she was angry about the news.

"I knew that she was hiding something from me for years now. There is nothing or no one that is going to get in my way when it comes to my Bella. She is mine and I intend to take care of her and make her happy." I say to them.

Emmett is all smiles. "I cannot believe this is sissy and that she came back to us. Why was she out there in those maddening seas? The tsunami is bad for all boaters out there. How long had she been floating in water? Why was she in the navy?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle looks at us as he spoke. "I took her temperature and it read ninety six point four. I would say around few hours at the most. I need these blankets thrown back into dryer to warm up. I don't know about the Navy, son. They would send out a search party for her. The military will do a notification to her father, Charlie, saying that she is missing. They will come to Charlie's front door. I think we should call her father and tell him. And the Navy would want to know as well, they would want to take her and care for her. What do you think, Jasper?" Carlisle says to us and I held her hand in mind. There goes that shock again.

Rose took them off of Bella and left the room.

"Hell no, there is no way that anyone is taking my mate away from me. I just found her. I am not letting her go. It is my job to make her safe and care for her. You can go ahead and make the call to Charlie, though, but I will not give her up to anyone." I say to him and if, the Navy thinks they can take her from me, I will follow her and them everywhere she goes.

"Jasper, you need to think about this. She belongs to Navy just as you, at one time, belonged to Army. You know how things work. Let's be reasonable, son. They would need to do a complete check up on her and they would need a debriefing on what happened out there in ocean. And they would release her into care of loved ones and she wouldn't be able to work for about three months. She will have medical leave furlough. This will give you time with her." Carlisle says to me and he is right. Now, if they take her I have a plan and sneak on their damn ship and they will never know I am there.

"I will agree to everything you said Carlisle just give me few hours with her." I say to him. He pats me on the back and smiles at me and walks out of the room.

"I've an idea, she could come home to us and we can care for her around the clock. Charlie should be calmed down by now from Carlisle's last conversation he had with him. Who knows? He may be grateful that we found his daughter and it would get us back into his good grace. We did miss her and still love her." Esme says to us and she does make sense.

"You know that would work, we can take her back to Forks." I say to them and it would work, that way I can be with her. You can call me selfish, but I cannot help it. I want her all to myself. But something tells me that she doesn't like to be told what to do or be kept away from her friends or loved ones. She would hate me for it and that is not how I want to start off a relationship with her.

**Carlisle POV**

I was reading from the latest medical journal and Jasper yelled at me and Emmett that he needs help and that there is an emergency. All of us rush out and Jasper is near a body in water. My eyes couldn't believe it. It was Bella and she was in Navy. She did make something of her life a physician's assistant, which is almost a doctor. I am proud of her. We hated to leave her under the circumstances. We all loved her and missed her. I hope she can forgive us. Then we found out through Peter that Alice hid the truth that Bella has been Jasper's true mate all along. How long she knew? There is no telling since she was acting strange over the past three years before her death. Now, I must place that call to Charlie before a Navy man in uniform shows up and scares him into a heart attack. I take my cell phone out of my pocket and make the call that his daughter is alive.

**Charlie POV**

The family and I are playing poker and drinking beer and eating sandwiches my wife Sue made. Leah's imprint is here with her. Eugene is playing and we think he is cheating. I sure miss my Bells. I sure worry about her. Something inside my gut feeling does tell me something has happened. Like what? I don't know. It is nine pm here and nightfall.

Suddenly, the home phone rings.

"Police Chief Charlie Swan. How may I help you?" I asked.

"Charlie, this is Carlisle and you need to wait and listen to me. Please, don't hang up. My family and I went on a family vacation on Island we own. It is thirty minutes by boat off of the coast of Brazil. Anyway, Jasper found a body floating in the water. It is your daughter, Bella. We took her in and we didn't know how long she has been in water alone. I did a medical checkup on her injuries and she has a broken arm and three crack ribs and is hypothermic. I've treated her and started to warm her up and placed an IV in her arm and gave her some morphine for the pain. She hasn't woken up yet. Her vitals are good, but we are watching her, because of a bruise on her abdominal area. She should wake up in a few hours. You will need to call her Navy officer and tell them. I will give you the accordance on how they can get to us…." He says to me and I am shocked. What in fuck happen at sea? He gave me the information and I wrote it down.

"You do that, Dr. Cullen, and I will and call her officer. They will send a crew to you. I thank you for saving my baby girl. This means so much to me. I will call you back as soon as they give me the time that they are picking her up." I hung up and dialed Belle's commanding officer and gave them the information. They will be there by eight am in morning. I gave a call to Carlisle and told him what time that they were coming to get her.

He told me that they will keep a lookout for them. I am forever in their debt for finding her. I understand that there was a seven point five magnitude earthquake in Brazil and tsunami warnings and that they were sent there as a medical team. The commanding officer is still searching for her crew and they all were hit by a tsunami wave that could have carried the dingy far away. I told the family about it and they were concern about Bella. I am too.

**Jasper POV**

I heard everything that Carlisle told Charlie and what time they were getting my mate. They will be here in the next three hours. I will diffidently be sneaking onto their ship so that I can be with her. I will swim to their ship and they will never know that I am there. Major has a plan and it will work. Bella has been asleep for about four hours. She looks so peaceful sleeping there. I am still holding her hand and kissed it. She has soft skin and it is so smooth and warm. Emmett and Rose and Esme haven't left her side. Carlisle keeps stepping out to make calls and he came back with a bag saline solution to give her to change her IV. He checked on her vitals again. Her temperature is back to normal. Carlisle told us that is good thing.

Three hours pass and Bella opened her eyes and checked out the room and looking around her surroundings. Her eyes landed on me. I've been sitting here the whole time keeping my eyes on her. I hear a helicopter overhead. That must be the Navy.

"Jasper, is that you?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella, it is me and us." I say to her and Carlisle lets me know that they have come for her.


	5. Chapter Four Flight Home

**I like to thank my beta Xo BellaItalia oX for her helping me through this story. I would like to thank all the new followers to my story and for those who added it to your favorites. Enjoy your day! Thank you for your reviews!**

**Make Note: Bella is about to be taken away from Jasper in the last chapter. How will Bella react since she woke up?**

**Chapter Four Flight Home**

**Jasper POV**

Three hours pass and Bella opened her eyes and checked out the room. She was looking around her at her surroundings before her eyes landed on me. I've been sitting here the whole time, keeping my eyes on her. I heard a helicopter overhead. That must be the Navy.

"Jasper, is that you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella, it is me and us." I say to her and Carlisle lets me know that they have come for her.

"How did I get here? Where am I? I cannot believe it, that it really is you guys. What is that electric tingling thing going on in my body when you touched me?" Bella asked while she is looking at me with her pretty brown doe-like eyes.

"I found you floating in the water. You are on the Isle Esme and she owns it. It is about thirty minutes off shore from Brazil. That electric tingling thing going through your body is happening to me too. You are my mate, Bella." She looks at me in shock and a huge smile comes to her face.

"Well, that answers my questions. I have to get a hold of the Navy and let them know that I am okay." Bella says to us.

"They are already here. They are waiting for you and Carlisle is letting them inside to come get you. I want you to know that since we both found out that we are mates, I cannot let you go and I am one hell of a possessive bastard. But, I realize you belong to the Navy and have to go with them. We will get together later and talk about what is happening between us and what you've went through over six years and us." I say to her and for some reason I cannot help it. I had to give her a kiss. Her lips were so warm and tender as she responds eagerly to my kiss.

Four men in Navy uniforms showed up in my bedroom with a stretcher. They are standing around the bed and Bella looks at one of them and seems to recognize him.

"Hey Lt. Swan, I am going to take you home. Are you ready? "He says to her.

"Yes Jerry, I guess you could say that am, but that doesn't mean that I want to." She says to him while she is looking at me, with tears in her eyes.

"We shall get you home then. What happen out there? When the tsunami hit, it did a lot of damage to Brazil and we lost a few of our men and women on shore at the portable commanding hospital. There were a few deaths to civilians on shore as well. Those aftershocks caused on heck of a disaster." Jerry informed her. He had a recording device and began to record her words.

"Oh my God, you mean we lost more? We were sent to shore to the commanding hospital. Then out of nowhere, there was a forty feet wave that took us further out and we were blinded by the dark skies and water. I tried so hard to keep the dingy controlled. My crew, private first class Megan Flowers and Gary Smith and Amber Davis, all tried hard to fight the wave. Something happened and another wave forced us further out. We didn't know where we were at that point and we hit something. It was a toppled commercial fishing boat. The dingy over turned and our bodies' slammed into boat. Megan's body was stuck on a spar of the ship and a bored went through her chest. I swam over to her and she was dead. Gary had his head split open and part of his brain was hanging out. He died. Amber's body was bloated and she must have taken in too much water. So, she died. My body slammed into a ship and my stomach was hurting and my arm was broken, that much I knew. I tried to stay with my crew, but the waves wouldn't let me. So, I tried to swim back and my body was just so tired from being out in the water for so long. I floated here and just woke up, seeing some people that I haven't seen in years." She says to him. They pick her up and lay her on the stretcher. Carlisle hands her backpack to Jerry.

"Well, the Captain will want a debriefing from you and with this recorded; it will determine what went wrong and help us to improve our emergency procedures." Jerry says to her.

The family remains silent and stunned because of what they learned about happened at sea. They were moving her out of the room and outside where there is a helicopter sitting on the beach, waiting to take her away. I am finding it very hard to allow them to take her away from me.

"Hey guys, hold on a second before you take me. I need a minute." Bella says them.

"Jasper, I don't want to leave you, but we will figure a way to be able to talk. My cell phone number is 858-555-4424." Bella says to me and I hold her hand and she raised her head up from the stretcher and places a kiss on my lips. We both felt the shocks that electrify our lips.

"I will find means to be with you, do not worry." I say to her. Little does she and her Navy men know what my plans are to sneak aboard. They get her into the copter and takes off.

"Man, sissy was brave going through what she did." Emmett says to us. I turned around and gave my wallet, passport and my phone to Emmett though he had no idea why I gave it to him.

"What is this for Jasper?" He asked.

"They aren't taking her away from me. I am going to sneak on the ship." I say to him and jump in the water.

"Dude, you are crazy, Jasper! You are so going to get caught. What the fuck? We will have Jenks ready to bail your ass out." Emmett laughs out to me and I turn around. Seeing my family's expressions on their faces was priceless. I continued to swim for about three minutes until I came in view of the ship USNS Comfort.

I see that there is a way to get on to the top deck. I climbed up the chain on the side of ship and it didn't take me long to reach the deck. There were jets and copters on board and men and women roaming the deck. I hid between some crates of wood. I smelled my mate's scent of freesias in the air and it led me to a doorway. The corridors and port holes were narrow and I could see someone coming. I snuck in a room that looks like the john. I heard footsteps throughout the place. I came out of the john and looked around, not seeing anyone.

I walked through the corridor and smelt her scent and followed it through ten doors up from me. I see a sign that says 'ER Unit' and there are drapes around the patients. I see doctors and nurses handling the patients. I take a peek around the door and the room there she is. They have her lying in unit six. I knew this is my chance and I walk over towards her and she has her eyes closed. I pull the drape around us so they cannot see me.

I take my hand upon hers and she opens up her eyes. She stares at me and in shock. She takes my hand places it on her cheek holding it close to her. I needed contact with her too.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" She asked me. "You cannot be here."

"I cannot leave you, Bella. It is impossible for a mate to leave his mate behind. I know I cannot be here. But, I want to take care of you." She looks at me and smiles.

I hear footsteps approaching and know that there is someone coming. Damn, this is not good. I hid behind the next curtain and stayed until they left. The doctor was doing something to my mate. He had his hands on her and I don't like that.

"Well, Lt Swan, everything checks out okay. The scat scan on your abdominal region shows no internal damages, only a big bruise and your right arm being broken as well as the three crack ribs on your left side. I am going to release you to go home to your loved ones and you will have a three month medical leave furlough. All, I need you to do is sign here and we shall get someone to gather your things in sleeping quarters. You shall go home and we will provide transportation. You will be released from here from your active duties in four hours. I understand you from your records that you live in San Diego and your father lives in Forks, Washington. Where do you want the navy to take you? "Doctor says to her.

"I wouldn't mind Forks, Dr. Grayson." Bella says to him and I did a happy dance in my mind.

"Okay, very well, we will make the arrangements." He says to her and walks away from her and I see he is tending to another patient. I come up behind the curtain in the next unit.

"Bella, how about you fly with us on our jet to get you home? I can get Carlisle to make the arrangements. You tell Dr. Grayson before he leaves here and say that you already made arrangements. Do you have your cell phone?" I asked her and she did she had it in her hand.

"I would like that and I will tell the Doctor too." Bella says to me and she smiles at me.

I got on her cell phone and spoke to Carlisle about it and he is making the arrangements. The care taker just got there to replace the motor on the speed boat. They will leave within the hour. I have to swim ashore to Brazil and get to the airport. While I was on the phone, Bella got the attention of the doctor and explained to him a friend of hers has a private jet and he is a doctor and he is visiting here. That he would like to take her home. The doctor approved it and they will fly her in the copter on the tarmac. Carlisle told me he would call them and tell them where to land.

"Everything is arranged Bella and I need to get out of here while I have a chance, because I need to swim ashore. I will see you in a bit. "I kissed her lips and she is kissed me back.

"I cannot get over the fact that we're mates. What about Alice? I know every time you or I touch each other there goes that shock straight through my heart." Bella says to me and I hold her close to me lying with her and my clothes are still wet.

"I know darling, it does that to me too. We will talk later about everything. I will see you soon." I was using my Texas accent on her and she smiled.

"I love your Texas accent. I find it very sexy." I grinned at her and she took her good arm and wrapped it around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Well, darling, I am glad you do. I've to go, so I can be there on the other side." I hated to leave her, but the coast was clear for me move out of there. I had no problems finding my way back on deck and jumped over the rail and swam to shore.

My chest is killing me, being away from her. I went through the damage area of Brazil and found the airport and shit would you know I gave my wallet and passport to Emmett. I don't have my phone on me. I went to the front gate of the airport there is Rose outside of the gate and she smiling at me and she has in her hand my wallet and passport and cell phone.

"Thanks sis, for getting this for me." I say to her.

"No problem, brother. It is a wonder you didn't get caught on board their ship. You know you finally look happy. I haven't seen you happy in years. And I approve of Bella. I hope she will allow me to be her friend. I sure could use one and you know my feeling on the Denali's sisters. I cannot stand them." Rose says to me. There is no one in the family that can tolerate them. We are cordial to them though. It's just that they think all men belong to them.

"Yes, I am happy, Rose, and I think Bella will give you a second chance. Let's go, they will be here in two hours." Rose takes her arm and puts it around mine and led me into airport where I see everyone is ready to fly home.

Esme stopped in one of the restaurants and got a chicken wrap and a bottled drink as a snack for Bella. I took a quick shower in plane and changed my clothes. Pete called me; he and Charlotte are coming to Cullen's tomorrow to meet Bella. They will be there early in morning. Esme is glad they are coming as well.

I see the Navy copter flying overhead and beginning its landing. They are bringing her out now and helped load her into the plane and she had a huge duffle bag with her and a laptop briefcase.

Carlisle did a medical checkup on here before Rose flew the plane. I strapped her in on the sofa with pillows and a blanket as Rose got us in the air. I sat on the same sofa as her with her legs in my lap as I looked down at her.

**Bella's POV**

I thought I was going to die out in the sea and it would be over. I guess fate had other plans for me. I woke up and saw the Cullen's, not knowing how I got there come to find out that Jasper had found me in the water. I must have slipped into unconsciousness. Then, finding out me and Jasper are mates. I knew it was true for when we touched I feel that shock of electricity.

I did my debriefing with the captain before I departed. I really didn't know my crew, because there are thousands that work on board. We lost some because of the earthquake and tsunami. I am sad over the loss.

I did call my dad and talked to him and he sure was happy to hear my voice. He told me that the Cullen's offered their place to me and that Carlisle spoke to him about it. He told Carlisle that it was fine by him as long as he and the pack get to see me. Carlisle told him it was alright by them. I guess I will stay with the Cullen's. I cannot be far away from Jasper at this moment anyway. When he left, my chest killed me and now it feels better.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me and I looked at him.

"I am fine, Dr. Cullen." I say to him.

"You can call me Carlisle. I want to say we all are sorry for leaving you. It was not our choice, it was Edward's. We always thought of you as family and still do." He says to me.

"Well, I have always thought of you as family and then you abandoned me. A part of me always will think of you guys as a part of me. Yes, I do forgive you all." I say to them.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Esme asked me and smiled at me in her motherly way. "I brought you a sandwich and a drink."

"Yes, I would. I haven't eaten in over several hours." Esme hands me the bag and I start eating my dinner.

"Hey Bells, I am sure glad to see you and missed you, sis. I was never the same without you." Emmett says to me and gives me one of his goofy grins.

"I miss you too, brother bear." I say to him and he comes and gives me a hug.

"Did you know your crew, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I didn't. There are like thousands on board USNS Comfort and it is hard to know everyone. I am physician's assistant and I sleep in the doctors' quarters and the medics and nurses sleep in their own quarters." I say to them.

"What time will we get to Forks?" I asked.

"Bella, our ETA is in five hours. I want to say I am sorry for being a bitch to you all those years. I could use a friend and would like us to start over." Rose says to me.

"You are forgiven, Rose, and yes, we could be friends. " I say above a whisper to her knowing she can hear me even if she is in cockpit flying.

"I thank you, Bella, for giving us a chance." She says to me.

I look around everyone and they stay beautiful and never aging. They are smiling at me and it is like they haven't smiled in years. I would like to know where Alice and Edward are. I guess I will find out later.

I look at Jasper and he is so handsome and sexy as he was smiling at me with his hands roaming my legs and massaging them for me. It felt good after all that swimming in ocean made my legs sore.

"Hey darling, you look like a lot of things on your mind." Jasper says to me.

"I do, but I want to talk about what happen to me with you guys tomorrow. I just want to relax today and then have our discussions, but I rather wait until tomorrow when my dad can come over to see me and the pack. I will tell my side of the story and then hear yours. That's if, you guys don't mind." I look at all of them.

"I agree with you, darling. We will do it your way. I love your dog tags on you. So, you are in the Navy. It is hard to imagine, but I do believe it. I can say that you sure do look sexy in your little white uniform." Jasper says to me and he is turning me on.

"Well, thank you, Jasper, and you look sexy as well in your black jeans." I say to him and he lets out a low growl. It turned me on when he did it. Emmett was laughing at us and Carlisle and Esme covered their mouths to stifle their laughter.

My cell phone began going off and looking down I saw that it was Mark Summers. Oh Shit! I kept his number in my new IPhone since we do talk sometimes. I forgot to turn it off during the flight.

"I feel you hesitation about that call. It is alright to pick it up." Jasper says to me.

I nodded and hit the 'talk' button. "Hi, Mark, how are you? Where does the army have you at?" I asked him and looking right at Jasper and he looks complex about me talking to him.

"I am fine. I was just wondering for old time sakes we could get together. You know between us the sex was good. I spent some time in Iraq in the army and decided to call you. I am back in the states now. I sure did miss you." Mark says to me. Jesus, with vampire hearing they heard that. Emmett is laughing at Jasper for some reason. And Jasper is giving Emmett the death glare. Jasper let out a growl and I couldn't help but to think that the sound was turning me on.

"No, I'm sorry, but we cannot get back together. You are the one who broke it off with me over four years ago. I am still in Navy and had an accident at sea, so I am on medical furlough leave flying home." I say to him.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. I hope you get to feeling better and maybe the next time I am in the states we can get together. I will talk to you later." He says to me and I got angry about him thinking that there will be a next time.

"Well, goodbye, Mark, and by the way, there will be no next time." I hung up on him and Jasper is still growling.

"What?" I asked him and he looks at me.

"Who was that?" He asked me and looking angry.

"Oh, that was just an old boyfriend from college." I say to him in a casual calm manner. Something tells me that Jasper is jealous.

"So, how many boyfriends do you still have or did you have?" Jasper asked me and I look at him debating in my mind what to tell him.

"Well, two were from college and one I met while in the Navy. I am not dating anyone if that is what you are thinking. Why?" I asked him and he takes my hand and holds it and kisses it.

"I want to know it all, Bella, and don't hide a thing from me." Jasper says to me.

"I will tell you tomorrow with everyone around. I need my pack friends around before I tell you, okay? I promise that you will learn about them and my life." I say to him and he looks in my eyes and gives me a kiss on my lips. I do need the pack there if Jasper is this jealous or I need their support. But, I think his jealous is cute.

Rose landed the plane and Jasper picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the plane while Emmett got my belongings for me. We walked out of the plane there stood my dad and Sue and my brother and sister, Seth and Leah. They all came running towards me.

"Hey guys! It is good to see you all." I say to them and dad kisses me on the forehead.

"Oh, baby girl, I am so glad to see you. I am sure thankful to you, Jasper and Dr. Cullen, for what you did for my baby girl." My dad says to us.

"You guys are welcome to follow us home. It was our pleasure to do that for Bella." Jasper says to them and we got into cars and Emmett drove us to Cullen's mansion as dad's police cruiser followed behind us.


	6. Chapter Five Our Talks Part I

**I like to thank my beta Xo BellaItalia oX for her in this story she does a great thorough job editing my work. I like to thank the new followers of this story and for those who added it to your favorites. Enjoy your day!**

**Make note: The last chapter is the flight home and this chapter reveals what happen to both parties with their lives over the past six years. This will be in Jasper and Bella POV. This will be done in part one and two.**

**Thanks for all your sweet reviews! Checkout my beta's stories.**

**Chapter Five Our Talks Part I**

**Bella POV**

Last night, Rose came in and helped me bathe, shave and she washed my hair for me. She has been so kind since I got here. She gave me a set of her pajamas to wear. She told me that her and Esme plan to go shopping for clothes and toiletries for me sometime today. Jasper gave his black card to her. Rose promises me, she will pick out things that I like and what is in and want go overboard. But, something tells me they will the Cullen style way. I did thank her for what she did for me.

I am in Jasper's new room and his bed is a king size. He has his own separate bathroom with a shower and a Romanian tub. He is in a different room than he shared with Alice. I guess it is a good thing that I am here. There is so much more space here than at my dad's. Seth has my old room and that house has two bedrooms and one bath. Esme left two hours ago to go grocery shopping since there is no food in the house.

Jasper had a story to tell me before we had our talks. He explained to me that he was born in El Paso, TX in eighteen hundred and forty three. His full name is Jasper Lee Whitlock and apparently, his vampire brother Peter and his sister Charlotte use the Whitlock name. He served the army in eighteen hundred and sixty one and he moved up the ranks as a Major in eighteen hundred and sixty three, he was in charge of gathering the civilians out of harm's way. He told me that, he ran into three pretty ladies who were white as a ghost. He wanted to do the gentlemen thing and helped them. One of them her name is Maria and she told him that he will do.

At first, Jasper thought she was going to kiss him. She bites him and he told me, it hurt like hell and felt the fire go through his veins. He burned for three days in pain and woke up to a new life. Maria put him in charge of training newborns and fighting vampire covens in the south for feeding grounds and he did nothing, but train the newborns and when, Maria didn't have use for them, he killed vampires and humans alike for feed. He told me it got to him since he is empathic.

Peter and Charlotte were changed by him for Maria's army. Peter fell in love with Charlotte and felt the pull to each other because they were mates. Maria wanted Charlotte dead and Jasper helped them escape and he eventually, fled Maria. He told me he got tired of it.

Sometime later on his own, he met Alice in a diner in Philadelphia. They took off to find Cullen's to find a better way to live because of what Alice saw in her visions.

When he was finished, he thought I would run from him, but I didn't and it surprised him. I told him that you had to do what you had to do and it is all in the past now and you are a new Jasper. He was relieved hearing that from me.

Right now, Jasper is downstairs with his brother, Peter, and his wife, Charlotte. They came in three hours ago and now it is eight am. Jasper laid with me last night and held me; he was so much warmer than Edward was to me.

I don't know how my dad will take that I am mated to another vampire. I guess I will find out when, he gets here. That should be around ten am. My dad knew that Edward was a vampire and that may not go over to well. Jasper and I didn't do any hand holding or romantic gestures while my father was here last night. Carlisle told me that he ran into my dad and that they had words and how my dad told him what I went through after they all left me. He told them about the depression and how I couldn't eat or sleep and had nightmares. He also told them what Edward told me in the forest. At least I can skip over that part, which I am glad for.

My dad will know the truth about Victoria and I've got to explain to him about that part and about James and Phoenix. Everyone wants to know what really happened to me. Yes, this is day is having our talks and Jasper wanted to know about the men that I was involved with. He is so sexy when he is jealous and when he growls like an animal.

It is time to get up and brush my teeth and have my human minutes before I go downstairs. My duffle bag only has navy issue wear right now. I usually go out and buy a dress and shoes when we have a few hours of furlough out in a town or city from when we sail. I have nothing else to wear.

After I used the toilet and I washed my hands and face and brushed my teeth, I took it slowly and walked down the hallway. I saw Carlisle coming out of his office.

""Well, good morning, Bella, and how are you?" He asked me.

"I am fine, just going downstairs to meet the family." I say to him.

"Well, let me help you and today I will check on your ribs to see how they are healing." He helps me down stairs and I see Jasper. He comes over to me and takes my hand and leads me over to two vampires with red eyes. He is blond and tall and she is short with a blond short cut hair. She was cute. They were both beautiful.

"Well, good morning, darling. I want you to meet my brother, Peter, and my sister, Charlotte." Peter takes my hand and places a kiss on it. I did something so stupid and tilted my neck to the side.

"Well, if you are going to eat me, you might as well get it over with. I have important shit to do today." The look on Jasper and Peter and Charlotte face was priceless. Suddenly, Pete starts to laugh.

"You will do, sugar and it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He says to me and I feel like they do accept me.

"I am so happy to meet you, Bella, and our Jasper has done nothing, but talking about you since we arrived." Charlotte says and winks at me.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you both. I just hope you can keep your shit together, Peter. Something tells me that you spell trouble." I started to laugh at him.

"Oh Pete, she has got you there, man, and she pegged you for a trouble maker. Oh Bella, they already love you." Jasper says to me and I can see Charlotte and Peter laughing at me.

"Hey, I have to cause trouble somewhere." Peter says to us and Jasper leads me to sofa. He plants a kiss on me.

"Bella, do you need me to get you anything?' Jasper asked me and he is looking at me.

"Yes, lots of coffee. I cannot get going without it." I say to him and he goes to kitchen to make me some.

"Esme made it back from the store. She will start your coffee soon as she just brought some. She is making your breakfast now, so you can eat." Jasper says to me and comes and sits with me. Esme brought me out a tray of eggs, bacon and toast and juice and coffee and I ate it. I didn't realize I was that hungry.

"Thanks, Esme, for breakfast. It was good." I say to her.

"Bella, we don't feed from the innocent, so you are perfectly safe with us. We only go after criminals." Charlotte says to me.

"Well, that is a relief, then. But you may want to wear some contacts my dad is coming over." I told them.

"We will, sugar, just for you. So, you are a Lt in Navy? That's what Jasper tells us. I was born in eighteen hundred ninety seven and joined the Navy in nineteen hundred twenty one and moved up to a captain. It was sometimes after that, that Jasper turned me. I ran my ship well." Peter says to me.

"That is cool that you were in the Navy too, like me. I bet at home you don't steer or run your ship well. That is because Charlotte here makes the better captain." I say to him and Charlotte giggles.

"Oh, she got you there, bro." Jasper says to him and I giggle and so does everyone in the room.

"Bella, I like this new you." Rose says to me.

"Well, thanks, Rose. I didn't get that way until I went to college and hanged around the Navy." I say to her and she winks at me. Peter and Charlotte throw in a pair of contacts.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

Carlisle goes and answers it. There is my dad, Sue and Jacob. They come in with Paul and Embry and Sam. Leah had to work today since she is a nurse at Port Angeles Memorial Hospital and Seth attends community college there. So they couldn't come. Jennie wasn't able to attend either, because her son, who is almost two years old, had an ear infection. His name is Ely Jacob and she is two months pregnant again. We made the introductions to everyone.

"How are you, Bella? It has been awhile." Jacob says to me and comes over to give me a hug.

"As you can see, I am banged up, but other than that, I am okay. It is good to see you, bro." I say to him and Sam and Paul and Embry they give me a hug.

"It is great to see you guys." I say to them and apparently, everyone is being calm, though that must have something to do with Jasper's mojo.

"Well, baby girl, you are looking better. I am so happy you didn't die at sea. Many thanks to Cullen's for being there at the right time to save you." My dad says to us.

"It was our pleasure, Chief Swan." Carlisle says to my father.

"I brought you over a couple things to wear, Bella. Leah gave me a couple sets of her clothing for you we know that the only things that you brought on to the ship were Navy issued wear." Sue hands me a bag of clothing.

"Thanks for this, Sue, I had nothing to wear." I say to her.

Jasper gets up from the sofa and walks over to my dad and looks him in the eye and he speaks up.

"Chief Swan, I know what we did was wrong by leaving Bella, but it was not our idea. It was Edward's. We didn't want to leave her. I know that you are aware that Edward and the rest of us are vampires and that my brother dated your daughter. I want you to know I will always take care of your daughter and protect her and I would never leave her. She is my life and my soul mate. I am asking permission to court your daughter." Jasper asked him and my father is turning red in his cheeks.

"Let me tell you, boy, if you ever hurt her or do anything to make her upset, I'll have the pack hunt you down and have them rip you into pieces. She has been through enough from your kind. My daughter is a grown woman and she is twenty four and makes her own decisions. I guess it is okay that you do, but I will be watching as well as the pack." My father says to him and he looks him into his eyes.

"If, I ever do hurt her, I will come to you and tell you how to get rid me and let you do it." Jasper says to him and he shakes my dad's hand.

"I know how to get rid of you, Jasper, and you better be good to my sister. I don't want her to go through that again. I realize Bella has never been normal. She takes to supernatural world with grace. She accepts it and I cannot change her mind. She is stubborn and she is an adult and can make her own choices in life. We all love her and the pack does too, she is our sister." Jacob says to Jasper.

"You don't have to worry, Jacob, and I'm not like Edward who runs away from his problems, but I couldn't leave my true mate, ever. It is the same way for your imprints." Jasper says to him.

"Bella, we want to know what happened to your life after we left. You don't have to tell us about the painful experience you went through, for we already know. We know what Edward said to you. We are truly sorry for the way he went about it." Carlisle says to me and he is changing the subject to get things cooled down between Jacob and Jasper.

"Well, after Edward left me, it took me months to become me again. I realize Edward wasn't meant for me when I wrote down my thoughts. He seemed like he didn't enjoy kissing a girl and the way he dressed and acted my suspicion he is gay. He didn't love me enough to stay because imprints cannot leave their mates. Anyway, I got my act in gear and went out and brought a new wardrobe and got my hair done. I started hanging around my friends doing things with them. I would go hang out at the reservation. I found two motor bikes and Jacob fixed them up and we rode them all the time. That is the around the time Jacob started changing and he was ignoring me. I went to Edward's and mine meadow to say goodbye to us and Laurent was there, he told me that he came as favor to Victoria to end me. Then, there were five horse sized wolves and they got Laurent and I ran to my truck thinking I am next. Jacob came by two days later, he came by and we talked about it. And, he apologizes for ignoring me and he wanted me to remember what, he told me about the tribe and cold ones. I put it together he is one of them." I say to them and I hear Jasper growl.

"Pete, we need to find Victoria and end her now. I don't care what it takes." Jasper says to him and Jasper is angry. And Jacob looks at him and laughs. I am laughing too.

"Why is Jacob laughing and pack and you, Bella? This is not funny." Emmett asked.

"Oh Jasper, Victoria is gone, man. During that time there were a lot of unexplained killings going on in Seattle and missing people. It was in the news. I felt Victoria was behind it." Jacob says to him.

"How man?" Pete asked him.

"I will let Jacob tell it after I finish what led to it. I went to a bonfire at La Push and Paul spotted Victoria around my house a couple months before, graduation. The pack protected me around the clock. One week before graduation, I received a note from Victoria stating she is coming after me, and she is bringing some friends. My graduation went off without a hitch my mother Renee and Phil came in. My parents were proud of me. I came up with an idea how to get rid of her and her friends and brought my ideas to Jacob and Sam." I say to them and everyone is listening to me with interest.

"What ideas did you come up with, Bella?" Jasper asked me and holds my hand.

"I can answer that one. She came to us telling us about action movies that she watched with her dad. They used guns and grenades and explosive devices and we knew fire could kill vampires. Paul and I found old grenades in our attics that our fathers used in army. Embry found fire blow torch and Bella came up with an idea of filling bottles with gasoline and old rags to light. A week later, she hangs out with us on reservation. We see Victoria and she came with her friends. There were seventeen of them. They are charging at us. Bella lights the first cocktail and throws it at Victoria and it lands in her red fiery hair and she goes up in flames. Paul and Bella and I used grenades to take down the rest and Bella uses two more cocktails on two of vamps. Embry sits one on fire with fire blow torch. One by one they fall down like a stack of cards. We burned parts until it was all ash. End of story." Jacob says to them and everyone has their mouths a gape wide opened. I can hear Jasper growl again.

"Man, I would've paid to see that. You are badass, sissy. Let's hope the Volturi doesn't find out about this. They would want information or try to find you or want you to join their guard." Emmett says to us. I do remember about them. They are rulers of vampire world.

"You mean they would want to know about me and want me?" I say to him feeling a little scared. Jasper is purring to me.

"Most likely not, Bella, and if they are, we defend our own and they aren't as bad as you think." Carlisle says to me.

"I've to say to you guys, you did well and for your information, her friends are not her friends. They are called newborns because she changed them." Jasper says to me.

"We partied hard afterwards, held a bonfire and ate pizza and drank beer. You should have seen Bella drunk. She is funny as hell." Paul says to them and laughing about the memory.

"Hey Bella, you do have guts and I like this improved you." Rose says to me and giggling about what she heard.

"I am so sorry that we left you with this mess, Bella. You shouldn't have had to go through it alone. I knew she would be after us or you; a mate for a mate. I told Edward it was a bad idea to leave you." Jasper says to me.

"What else happened after that, Bella?" Esme asked me and she is smiling at me and being motherly.

"Well, I got accept and a full scholarship at UCLA. I decided to become a physician assistant and wanted to help people. I faint from the smell of blood not the sight. I took some ammonia under my nose to tamper the smell. It worked the last time I cut myself. Angela and Ben got accepted at UCLA and we decided to live in an apartment and share the expenses. I left to go see my mother in Florida and your tickets you gave me, for a present didn't go to waste. I stay there a month and my father picks me up and when, we got home there was a 2005 yellow Mustang GT in driveway. I didn't see my truck. They sold it and got me that car for a graduation present. I still have it to this day. A few weeks later, I packed up moved to LA and I loved it there. I wish I can own a house there. Angela and Ben and I shared a two bedroom apartment in China town. We found part-time jobs. We didn't want to move out during the summers it is hard to find cheap rent in LA so we kept the apartment. Our classes begin that year at UCLA. It was about six months later, I met Mark Summers, he was a junior and he was tall and blond hair and blue eyes. We dated for two years and I lost my virginity too. The sex between us was good and amazing. He broke it off with me and told me, his is joining the army as an Engineer that is his degree in.

He told me long distant relationships don't work. I didn't cry over it. One year later, I met Scott Matheson and he had blond hair and blue eyes and good looking. He was an actor doing small roles for movies and a stand in. The sex was great between us and he knew how to please me. He got this huge role in a TV reality series and dumps me for a blond on set who looks like a bimbo. I didn't cry once over that. I learned after, Edward broke up with me it is not worth it. Later own, I graduated UCLA with high honors. There were companies and job consolers there for job fair day. What struck me the most is? The military recruitments were there and I went over to Navy booth and talk to them. After, I talked to my dad about it and what they told me, I could get to travel and see the world. I knew what I wanted and signed up. I came home for a visit before, leaving for the Navy. At the time my dad and Sue has been married for a year. I said my goodbyes. I went through three months training in swimming and running. I got myself in the best of shape and it did something for my ego. I wasn't clumsy anymore. I worked hard and got promoted to a Lt six months later. My ship that I was assigned to is USNS Comfort that is what I've been working on to this day. A year later, I went to Arabian Sea to assist in the wars we are involved with in giving medical treatment to our wound soldiers. That is around the time, I met Steven Shelby a Marine in a bar in San Diego. He is from Texas and he was tall good looking and blond. He had a southern accent that I found sexy. The sex was great between us. I rented an apartment there in town and decided not to live on base. He would pick me up at my place and we rode our bikes together. We dated briefly for a year. I went out and purchase me a Danka six months later after I joined the Navy. I still have that bike at place and my car. Sometimes after that I found out Steven was killed in auto accident. That is around the time my mother Renee and Phil were killed in auto accident they were killed by drunk driver. I mourn those losses and continue to pick up the pieces of my life and still served my country sailing all round the world. We got our commands to sail to Brazil to assist the medical teams. There was a seven point five magnitude earthquake and tsunami warnings. The military assist in disastrous mother natures too. You guys know the rest what happened afterwards. " I say to them and Jasper growls. I know the reason why he is growling it is hearing my experiences with men.

"That is fascinating story about your life, Bella. I am proud of you and your accomplishments. We are sorry for your loss of your mother and Phil." Carlisle says to me.

"That is okay, Carlisle. I do miss them still." I say to him and Jasper is still purring to me.

"How can you smell blood, Bella?" Pete asked me.

"I always could it smells like rust and salt sometimes it can smell sweet or bitter." I say to him and he looks at me dumbfound.

"That is not normal." Rose says to me.

"I told you Bella has never been normal." Jacob reminds them.

"So, you dated all blond haired guys after we left, Bella. Now Jasper, here, has blond hair. I must say you have a thing for blond haired men." Rose says to me and winks at me.

"Yeah, Rose, you can say I do." I say to her and smile at her and then, I blush a deep red.

"I sure didn't need to know your sex life, Bells. That is not a thing a father wants to know. I never met the guys, but I sure did a background check on them." My father says to me and bitter about finding out that I had sex.

"Well, dad it felt damn good to have sex and I enjoyed it. How about the time I spent a few days coming in from college on a visit and sleeping in the next room to yours and Sue? I heard you both that night moaning and screaming each other's names and enjoying it. I didn't want to hear that." I say to him and giggling.

"You do have a point, baby girl. I am sorry for jumping the gun." He says to me.

"So, darling, I want to know more about these guys and what made them great in bed." I feel Jasper jealously.

"Is this what this is all about you are jealous that they were good to me, in bed and made me feel good?" I asked Jasper and he looks at my eyes and I can see what it is doing to him.

"Yes, I am jealous, Bella, and you cannot blame me. I've not had my chance with you and to think that they had first dibs on you and I have not staked my claim on you yet." Jasper says to me and I kiss him on his lips. I didn't give a damn that sees us doing it.

"You will get your chance babe just keep bring on that southern accent of yours and you will get your way." I say to him and he smiles at me. Some of the others in the room were laughing at Jasper and I.

"So, is anyone going explain to me about vampires mates is all about and who in the hell is the Volturi and why Victoria was going after Bella; a mate for a mate and what this James had to do with it?" My father asked us.

"I think it is time to know some basics of vampires and what conspired to Victoria revenge against Bella and James and what really happen to Bella in Phoenix, Charlie. I would like you to come to my office and I will explain vampire mating and answer all your questions. I will tell you a story about me as well." My father and Sue got up went upstairs to his study. Esme went to support Carlisle through their talks.

I already know Carlisle history about his past life. Carlisle explained it to me last night about vampires mating and the maniacs of it. I do know what the Volturi do and why they do it. I live to tell the tale of James attack on me and Victoria's revenge. I am grateful to Carlisle explaining it to my dad. He would be so much better than me telling all of it.

"Is anyone going to tell me about what happen to Edward and Alice?" I asked.


	7. Chapter Six Our Talks Part II

**I like to thank my beta Xo BellaItalia oX for her in this story she does a great thorough job editing my work. Check out her stories. I like to thank the new followers of this story and for those who added it to your favorites. Enjoy your day!**

**Make note: The last chapter talked about what Bella went through and accomplished and her dad got an ear full. So, did Jasper and Cullen's. This chapter will take you through Jasper POV telling his side of the story his way.**

**To all my followers of all my stories thanks for all your sweet reviews it is so hard for me to respond to all of them. I do like them and keep them comining.**

**Chapter Six Our Talks Part II**

**Jasper POV**

Bella telling us her side of the story and talking to us what went down after we left her alone to face Victoria. I was seething in anger over it that I couldn't be there to protect what was mine. She and the pack could have been hurt or killed. All thanks to Alice hiding that fact she was my mate. She could have come out and told me six years ago and I would have been with Bella this whole time protecting her from Laurent and Victoria and the newborns. What did I hate the most about Alice? She kept me away from Bella for six years. And, who knows how long after that she actually knew Bella was my mate? _I_ would have been the one to teach her to ride a motor bike._ I_ would have bought her a Danka and a Ford Mustang. It would have been a pleasure to give those as gifts to my mate and not someone else. It would have been my job to make her dreams come true and to tend to her needs. She did mention during the conversation that she would love a house in LA. Now, that is something that I could do, since I am loaded with money. _I _would have been the one who would have pleased her in bed and show her ways of making love and having sex for her first time. That thought alone is maddening; that Mark and Scott and Steven all tall and blond hair blue eyed men have had first dibs with my mate. God, do I hate Alice for keeping me away from her. I should have had first dibs before those three did. Now, I must prove Bella wrong and that I am the all-time greatest. That will be my challenge and goal in life with her, aside from being the best mate that I can be for her.

I am surprised by her reactions to Pete and Charlotte and that she took them under her wing and won them over. Alice could never win them over, not that she put much effort into trying. Pete his face lit up like a Christmas tree at hearing Bella's antics over vamps and him being a Captain in the Navy. Bella thought that Charlotte would make a better Captain at home. Actually, Bella was pushing his buttons in the all of the right places and she manages again to win him over. I feel nothing, but a sisterly love toward Bella with Pete and Charlotte. I think Pete has met his match in Bella.

I've got to hand it to Bella; she knew how to wipe out an entire newborn army without lifting a finger or her getting herself hurt or her pack brothers. She thought of everything that is explosive or that can be light on fire. She and pack knew fire kills vamps and now Charlie does. She was brave young lady to go through that and lives to tell the tale. Emmett is right if, the Volturi finds out about Bella and what she did and how, she did it they would want her and use her for the guard. There is no fucking way they are going to get her.

I felt bad after finding about her mother Renee and Phil's death it must have been hard on her it was over a year ago. I know for a fact those pains, she has from her loss, is something you don't get over easy.

I proud of her and all of her accomplishments, and here it is I've not done a thing in my life much less worked since I've been with the Cullen's. I've been to college a few times. I guess since I have to keep up with my modern woman. I am going to have to do something with my life. It would be nice to work on alongside of her doing something. I do have a physiology degree. I know she did mention to me that she is going to finish serving out her two year term in Navy. She already did first part of her two year term. She wanted to go back to college after getting out of Navy and it would take her two more years of study to become a doctor, and then serve out her internship at a hospital. She did say she wants to stay in Navy as a reserved after her term is up. I could get Jenks to get me proper papers and the credentials to get into Navy and be on the same ship she works on. I will work as a Physiologist on board the ship. This way I can protect her. The sleeping arrangement would be difficult, because they would separate us. I bet there are places on the ship you could go for a quickie. It will be my surprise to her.

I was quite nervous about asking Charlie to court his daughter. After all, he knows what we are. I sent him some trust in me and a wave of calm and peace. He gave me permission to court his daughter and gave me his warnings about what would happen if I screw up. I won't, though. Bella means everything to me, along with her happiness. He is still up there talking to Carlisle and he is explaining it all to Charlie. He is also explaining about Edward's gift and mine and even what Alice's is. Carlisle talked to him about Bella being a shield and that is reason why Edward couldn't read her mind. Now, he is telling him about his history. I have been sending calming vibes through the house during our talks.

Esme went to prepare lunch for Bella, her father and Sue. The pack had to go and so did Jacob they left not long ago. Jacob will be back to visit Bella soon. We told the pack they are welcome anytime. After all, they went beyond the call of duty protecting my mate and going to war with newborns and Victoria. They aren't bad as I think, just their wet stinky dog smell.

An hour later, they all come downstairs and Charlie looked white a ghost. It must have been overwhelming for him. I sent him some peace. Charlie shakes Carlisle's hand and Sue comes and sits beside Bella. Esme comes in living room.

"Well, thanks, Carlisle. At least I have some understanding about your kind and you don't go after humans. You have been so kind to Bella, helping her and I do thank you." Charlie says to him.

"It was no problem and Bella is like family to us and you are now, too." Carlisle says to him.

"I have lunch ready for you, Charlie, Sue and Bella, if you like." She says to them and that is Esme for you; she is all motherly and wants to take care of everyone.

"Sure, we'd love some, Esme." Sue says to her and they go and eat in the kitchen at table and some of us followed them and watched them eat and had conversations and discussing our hobbies and things we like to do like a normal family would. Charlie got a call and he is needed down at the station. They ate, then he had to leave and Sue went with him. This would be a private talk with Bella on what went down with us.

Bella had to take care of her human needs and Carlisle had to check out her ribs and re-tape them. She came back down to the living room and sat beside me. I placed a kiss on her pretty pink lips and she was kissing me with a passion.

Suddenly, Emmett fakes a cough. We broke off the kissing.

"Is someone going to tell me what happened to Edward and Alice? I know I asked this a few times and no one has answered me." Bella asked. It was definitely best to tell her the truth.

"Let me go back to after, we left you. During your birthday party and you got cut, I swore Alice had an evil grin on her face when it happen that I wanted to attack you. And, I apologize for my actions Bella. I truly am sorry. "I say to her and Bella looks at me with understanding and I feel from her compassion.

"It is not your fault Jasper that I got the cut, I wished I never got it or it wouldn't have happened. You did what any other normal vampire would do and you are a damn empath! You felt the bloodlust from the rest of the family, except Carlisle's. You felt their emotions. I don't blame you or any of the others. There is nothing to forgive." She says to me and I take her hand and place a kiss on it.

"I thank you, Bella, for seeing it that way. Your forgiveness of me and family means a lot. Well, Alice was acting funny months prior to your birthday and I couldn't figure it out. You see, Bella, me and Alice were married forty years and for the past ten years we drifted apart. We were mates, but not true mates.

"You see, Bella, two days later we moved to Alaska. The whole family missed you, except Alice and Edward. Rose even missed you in her own way. Alice didn't even miss her best friend. She had been hiding something in her visions for a long time and wouldn't tell me. I tried to pry it out of her. She stayed silent. No one was the same after you left our perfect family fell apart by the seams. You were that missing piece. Edward left for months traveling around Europe and UK and Carlisle had a place in UK for him to stay. Then, two week later after being gone for six months, he came home with a tall blond male vampire by name Samson Allen Stevens from the UK. Edward announces to us that, he meets his true mate, and he was holding Samson hand. Edward and Samson smiles at us and at each other and I could feel their love for each other as a true mate is. The family was happy for them and we like the new improved Edward, he seems more relaxed and not uptight. The family adores Samson. Alice hated Samson and I felt that from her and she was jealous of him. But, I couldn't figure it out. I asked her why and still she told me he doesn't belong in family." I say to her and waiting for her reaction.

"Well, that explains my first theory about Edward being gay." Bella says to me and she remains calm.

"You would have like him, Bella. He was a sweet guy and he liked the same things as Edward did. That doesn't mean we like you any less, we loved you." Esme says to her.

"What happened after that?" Bella asked and she is looking at me with her pretty doe eyes.

"Well, Alice decided to go to Paris on a shopping trip and she needed alone time. I told her that it was fine - in my mind, I didn't give a fuck. I called Peter because he has a gift is like a seer, but a voice in his head and he told me to watch my back and Alice was up to no good. He warns the others watch theirs too. She was gone for seven months. She finally came home with shopping bags in tow. She was acting still strange and distant from all of us. Carlisle announced in a family meeting about his plans for us to move to Maine in two years. One year goes by and Alice announces another alone trip this time; she was gone for four months. I've been feeling her lies and deception for quite some time over those years. When, she got back from that trip. I order her tell me what she knew and if, she is seeing another male. She told me 'no' and if she did, I didn't give a fuck we were over years ago. Soon it was time to leave and pack up for Maine. Three months later living in a new house in Maine hell broke loose. Alice started to let her guard down. I felt more lies and deception coming off of her. Edward started to read her mind. He told me that her disappearance trips were to see Maria. She asked Maria to kill Samson for her. Alice felt she was meant to be with Edward.

"Edward read all of this in Alice thoughts and that Maria was on her way here with her newborns to retrieve her major. And, Maria would get me back into the fold. Alice promised Maria that she would get me back and if, she didn't she volunteer to go with Maria. Alice had planned it all. Edward read it in Alice's mind. If, I am busy enough training Maria's newborns that, I wouldn't discover who my true mate is. And, if she couldn't have Edward that she would still have me. She lied and betrayed me and all of us. I order her on her knees and push her down on her knees and asked her if, this is true. She told me yes. I was seething in so much anger at the thought that she wanted to hurt me and family.

"Two hours later, Maria and her newborns show up in our front yard. Everyone was out there defending me and the family." I say to her and I can feel Bella getting angry.

"You mean to tell me she backstab you and the family. I thought Alice was my best friend and cannot understand why she told me she seen me and Edward as mates. This means that she has lied to me. Everything has been a lie with Alice. What happened next something tells me it is not good? "Bella says to us. She is almost in tears from being angry. I begin to purr to her.

"Bella, I got so angry with Alice and she wanted to kill a member of the family and went to Maria so that she could have Edward. I ripped her head off of her body and tore her apart and started a fire and threw her in flames. I killed my mate for her betrayal and wanting kill a member of the family. I sent some lethargy to Maria to make her sleep and ripped her body into pieces and threw her parts into flames. The newborns were going crazy and charges after us. I was so busy wiping out the rest of the newborns. I didn't see a newborn coming after, Edward and he wrapped his arms around his body and ripped it into and threw his body into fire. Emmett and Rose killed that newborn responsible for it. The last one took at match to Samson and he burned up and then, I killed him. We lost two members of our family that day. I didn't include Alice in family that day neither did the rest of Cullen's. They hated her for all of this happening to family. I blamed myself for not getting the two newborns in time so Edward and Samson would live. This took place three years ago." I had to stop and give Bella some time to absorb this information.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Carlisle and Esme. To loss both sons in the same day... I am so sorry, Jasper, for you that Alice betrayed you. You did the best you could under the circumstances. You shouldn't blame yourself." She takes her hand on my cheek and felt those shocks and kisses me.

"Bella, we told Jasper that he is not to blame for their deaths there was too much going on in front yard with the newborns. He is called the God of War, because he is able to wipe out vampires in no time. But, his mind that day was on Alice betrayal and he couldn't focus. He did good it could have been far worse we all could of died. Jasper was so torn up he had to leave us for a while. We aren't the same around here without him. Now, he is back I don't want to lose another son. We will follow you kids where ever you go in life or decide to live. We cannot lose any of you." Esme says to her.

"I am still mad at Alice and God, do I hate her for what she has put this family through. And, she hid the truth from this family. I am so glad you are in this family, Bella, and I never want you to leave it." Rose says to her.

"Why did you leave?" Bella asked and looking at me with her compassion in her eyes.

"Well, I blame me for their deaths and angry for Alice betrayal. I hit the road on my Danka and went to Peter and Charlotte home in Sirocco, TX stayed a year. I was so depressed and hurt and betrayed. I kept wondering in back of my mind who is my true mate. I finally, went home to El Paso and decided to get my home rebuilt and modernized except for my office being in western. I wanted to prepare for my future mate so, she will love the home. I got depressed again moped around and felt lonely. I asked Peter months prior to that if; he knew who my true mate was. He told me that he couldn't pin point it yet. So, I packed up headed back to their place, we hit the road on our Danka's for about four months. Then, we came back I was feeling the same. I couldn't shake that feeling of betrayal and lied too. And, Peter got fed up with me, and told me, it was time to go back home to Cullen's. He told me that I would find what I am looking for. I went home and gather my things and hit the road and call Carlisle to tell him that I am coming home. He told me they moved back to Forks. He told me he got his old job back. I arrived here everyone was happy to see me and three months later, we took at family vacation on Island of Esme that was the first time anyone has been on her island. Carlisle and Esme use it to get away from us and have their sexual liaisons. Carlisle volunteers at Brazil hospital from the earthquake. Everyone was busy in house that morning it was two am and dark outside. I decided to take a walk on the beach. And, of course I saw a body in water and it was you. We brought you in house and Carlisle started treated you right away. Then, my phone rings it is Pete. He told me that you are my true mate and Alice hid that truth from you. I don't know how long Alice knew, but she lied to all of us." I say to her and she places her hand on mine and gives it a squeeze and kisses it.

"You don't have to be sad no more. You've got me and your entire family and we will back you up and be there for you." She says to me and pats my thigh.

"Alice hid that truth from Jasper and that bitch she kept Jasper from his real mate when, she knew it was Bella all along. I hated her and still do." Rose says to us and Bella is still angry at Alice from hiding that fact from her. I can feel it from her and start to purr.

"Well, we got you sissy back and that is what counts us being together and we know we can forget the past, but we can make new memories along the way into future." Emmett says to us and sometimes Emmett can come up with profound deep thoughts.

"You should have seen him Bella he was a mess and I look at him now and he is happy." Charlotte says to her.

"Believe me, I am happy for the first time in years just having Bella at my side and family is all I need." I say to them and give a kiss to Bella. She looks tired from her day and need to rest.

"Well, I think I need some rest and need a pain pill I may have overdone it today." Bella says to us. Carlisle goes up to his office and comes back down with a glass of water and pain pill for Bella.

"Here you go, Bella. You take this and it will help relieve your pain and help you sleep." Carlisle says to her and hands her the pill and water she takes it.

"You girls we need to go shopping in Port Angeles while the mall is still opened. It is not late it is only two pm and we need to go buy things for Bella. We will stop at an Italian place and place a go order for Bella. Do you Charlotte want to come?" Esme asked her and Charlotte looks happy about that.

"Sure, I would love to! Let me get my bag." Charlotte says to her. Rose and Esme and Charlotte go to the garage. Esme drives a red Volvo and she likes that type of car. She and Edward shared that in common. Rose got Edward's Aston Martin after, he died and he willed it to her if, anything happens to him.

I picked up Bella bridal style and went upstairs to our room and laid her on the bed and kissed her deeply and her pill is taking effect. She closes her eyes and I covered her up. I have her in my arms holding her. I thank God that I have her. She seemed to handle it well after hearing my side of the story. After, all the things said and done in my life good or bad the only thing matters to me is having her in my life. She has brought me out of the dark and mess of man I was.


	8. Chapter Seven First Date

**I like to thank my beta Xo BellaItalia oX for her help in my story and being there for me. Check out her awesome stories! I like to thank the new followers to this story and for those who added it your favorites. Enjoy your day!**

**Make note: The last chapter was in Jasper POV on what happen in his life and Cullen's over six years ago. This chapter is the day after everything is settled now the talks are out of the way. Jasper is working with Jenks to get things done so he can be in the navy with Bella. He makes plans for their first date. It will be a while in story for the sexual M comes into play. Remember Bella is still injured.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**Chapter Seven First Date**

**Bella POV**

Everything Jasper talked about as he described Alice's betrayal to him my heart broke. I am also saddened by the loss of Edward and his mate Samson. They had suffered some serve losses in the family. Then, there is Carlisle losing his first companion. Esme she lost both sons and she has always been motherly towards her kids.

My Jasper blamed himself for their deaths; he had to leave the family for a while. I felt bad for him and what he experienced in his mind and the emotions he went through. He blamed himself for the fact that he didn't reach the two newborns in time. I cannot get over the fact Alice hid the truth that I was his mate and who knows how long she knew. She could have come and told us and we would have been together for these past six years. We could have helped each other along the way. I thought that Alice was my best friend - some friend she turned out to be.

Jasper had wondered who his true mate was for the past three years. That must have been hard for him knowing that he was without her. He knew that it was me, because of Peter that he had call him and revealed it to him that Alice knew that it was me. That was the day Jasper found me in the water.

I hate Alice for what she did to me and Jasper by lying to us. She betrayed Jasper and the family. I don't think that anyone is going to ever get over it. The family doesn't even mourn over her loss.

Meeting Peter and Charlotte was awesome. They are sweet people. Apparently, I pushed Peter buttons in right places and made him laugh and I had his number, that he spells trouble. Jasper says I am right. I like Peter and Charlotte.

They got a call from their friend Randall telling him that he and Mary, his mate, were on their way to Texas and wanted to stay with them for a while, so they left this morning. Peter wanted Jasper to bring me for a visit and so did Charlotte. We all got along fine.

I am thinking about Jasper and how he was never much of a part of my life back then. He wouldn't get close to me. Now, he cannot be far away from me. Jasper is so sexy and good looking and all. He is quite tall and his body is to die for! He is so perfectly chiseled and muscular. By just looking at him, he makes me all tingly and wet. We can't really be away from each other for too long. My chest kills me and it is going too hard to leave him once, I return to the Navy and start back on active duty.

I have started to fall deeply in love with him. It was a realization that I had come across recently.

Jasper has to run to Seattle today and take care of some business things, but he didn't say what.

Peter and Charlotte took off this morning. I decided to go through my duffle bag on the floor and gather my laundry. My white uniform will need to go dry cleaners and the rest can be thrown in the wash.

I took my toiletry bag out and noticed that I was low of everything. Rose and Esme stocked up on what I needed. My closet is filled with new clothes and shoes. I thanked Jasper this morning for all the clothes and shoes. After all, it was his black card that paid for it. They sure like to indulge in their spending habits.

I did thank Rose and Esme for shopping for me. I came across my prescription of birth control pills. I have one more pill for tonight. I would have to call the base for a refill. Maybe I can get it transferred here.

Once, I gathered my laundry up with my good arm. I took it downstairs to laundry room. Esme noticed my distress and gathered them up from my arms. She takes them from me and goes and does my laundry.

"Thanks, Esme, for getting that for me." I say to her and she gives me a hug.

"You are welcome, my child." She says to me and I see Carlisle coming downstairs. I just thought of something; maybe he could get them refilled for me.

"Carlisle, I need a favor." I say to him and he looks at me.

"What can I do for you, Bella?" He asked me.

"I have a prescription that I must refill. I would call the base and have them call a pharmacy to refill it here since I thought of you, maybe you could do it. I do have my license to give out and prescribe medicines, but that is limited on a Military base only." I say to him and he takes his hand on my shoulder and gives me his smile.

"Sure, I can. What is the name of you prescription?" He asked me. I gave him a slight blush.

"It is called 'the pill'. You know, birth control pills?" I see understanding in Carlisle eyes.

"I shall call the prescription in for you and pick it up for you if you'd like." Carlisle says to me and that spells relief for me.

"I thank you, Carlisle. I will pay for it." At the time Jasper comes in and overheard or conversation.

"What will you pay for, Bella? I can get it for you." Jasper holds me close to him.

"It is a prescription for me that I've been taking for about six years. Carlisle is going to refill it for me and I will pay him." I say to him and he gets concerned look in his face.

"Are you sick, Bella? Is that why you have to take medicine?" Jasper asked me.

"No, I am not. I am healthy as a horse. They are birth control pills." I say to him and feeling a little embarrassed knowing the others were listening.

"I have heard of those before. Don't worry, a male vampire cannot get a human pregnant nor can a vampire female get pregnant." Jasper informs me.

"Well, I still need them and want to take precautions though. How was Seattle?" I asked him. Carlisle had to leave for work at hospital he just now left.

"I had to go see Jenks, our lawyer, about some legal stuff. Everything went fine. How about we go to living room and you sit down? You don't need to be on your feet all day." He says to me and we go sit down. Jasper begins to kiss me and fondle me. He is turning me on and he knows it.

We were making out on sofa and Emmett and Rose come in the room. Emmett turns the TV on and watches a game. Rose has her nose in a car magazine.

"Hey sissy, do you know whatever happened to some of the humans we know from Forks High?" Emmett asked me.

"Well, Angie and Ben became engaged in college two years ago and they got married. I was her matron of honor. Ben graduated in computers and landed a job at Facebook. He works in the LA office and in three years he and Angie will move to Palo Alto. Their plans are to buy a house there. Facebook has its main operation there. Right now, Angie teaches in LA.

"Mike Newton graduated at Virginia State and he is an assistant coach at OU in Oklahoma. Tyler graduated from Washington State and he is a professor at SMU in Dallas, TX. Jessica graduated from law school at Yale and she met her boyfriend in her last year of Yale. His name is Adam Lewis and during Angie's wedding they were engage. She got married a year ago. Adam is from a wealthy family and so is he. They both live in high-rise condo in New York, NY. That is where he and his family are from. I went to their wedding. Lauren, she became a porn star and she is living in Las Vegas. Her star name is Holly Bambi." I say to him and Rose starts to laugh.

"It figures that with her reputation she would fall right into that line of work. It is right up her alley." Rose says to me and Emmett starts to laugh.

"She even hit on me a couple of times. Come to think of it, she hit on all the guys. I can say this; she found her calling. She is _Slut_!" Emmett says to me and I didn't know that. But she was always like that in high school, hitting on all the guys. We all were laughing.

**Jasper POV**

I was missing Bella the whole time I was in Seattle. Jenks had everything set for me to enter into the Navy. I will be posing as a twenty two year old and out of college at Dartmouth in Physiology. I will be going into the Navy as private first class as a doctor with a PhD in Physiology and just out of Navy training. Jenks is working on ordering me all of the Navy issue wear and books and manuals they issue out to Navy personal. He is making me the official Navy Ids that they wear now. I had Bella's name put on all my assets and property. She is officially a billionaire too.

Jenks did a fast job getting everything done for me. I have here in my wallet a black card in Bella's name. Jenks knows when he deals with me or any Cullen's that he is to work fast in order to get things done. Carlisle has four billion in assets and in between all of the Cullen's they have one billion each. Peter and Charlotte, they have one billion like me. Bella will never have to worry about money and I intend to take care of her for the rest of her existence.

I am going to have to discuss with her about when she wants to me to change her. I cannot live without her and if she chooses not too then, I will follow her in death. I'd rather live with her throughout eternity. This is something I am going to talk over with her tonight.

I had to go to Tiffany's to get a Cullen crest made for Bella at Carlisle's request. He wanted a bracelet made of platinum white gold and a charm of crest on it and she can add more charms as she goes.

We all still wear our Cullen crest. And I thought about the Whitlock crest me and Peter and Charlotte wear as a ring. I had her ring made of Whitlock crest with a blue sapphire in the center of it since it was her birthstone. Charlotte's birthday is November, so she has a topaz in center of her ring and Peter birthday is in May and he has green emerald in center of his ring. They both knew that they were born around that month and just don't remember the date. I have a December birthstone made in a TanzaniteZirconTurquoise in center of my ring. I've no fucking clue when I was born, only the year. So, I thought of December as my month I was born.

I am listening to Bella tell us what happen to some of high School kids that we went to school with. That Mike was always after my Bella in high school. I remember she turned down his offers though. He was such a jerk. Lauren's career choice it didn't surprise me one bit. She was a Forks High School slut. Jessica wasn't that bad compared to Lauren.

Bella is beautiful and she has filled out more and she is definitely in shape. Her hair has highlights in it a little bit of a red tint with her natural brown hair that comes down to her shoulders. She is definitely sexy to me. I am falling hard for her and I am already in love with her.

I thought about taking her out for our first date tonight, so maybe I'll take her out to dinner somewhere other than Forks's only diner.

I will take her to Port Angeles somewhere and go by the book store. She has been looking around for something to read. Carlisle let her borrow one of his books to read. She is lying next to me on sofa with her legs in my lap and she is watching the TV and Emmett is stuck watching the game.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight, Bella?" I asked her and she is looking at me and she smiles at me.

"I would love to. Where are you taking me so that I will know what to wear?" Bella asks me.

"I thought about taking you to dinner in Port Angeles, then to a book store." I say to her and she gives me kiss on my lips.

_There goes that electric shock straight through our bodies._

"What time are we leaving?" She asked me.

"We will leave in a couple hours - if that is alright with you." I say to her and this will give her enough time to get ready. I will wear a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt and my black dress shoes.

"I will go and help you get ready Bella and I promise you that you will look good." Rose says to her and takes Bella way from me to get her ready. This will be a good time to go hunt while she is getting ready.

I sped off into the forest and found an elk to take down. It took me less than hour and speed home. I hopped into shower quick. I got dressed at vampire speed and brush out my hair. I placed a call at Michael Seafood and Steakhouse and made reservations for two. I remember Bella telling me steak and burgers and Italian foods are her favorites along with Chinese's and Mexican. I went downstairs to wait for my girl. Bella is in Rose and Emmett's room getting ready. I heard her thank Rose for helping her.

Bella came down with Rose. She was wearing a green strapless sundress and a pair of matching heels. I take her by her good arm and look up and down and cannot get over how beautiful she is.

"Oh Bella, you look breath taking. Are your ready to go?" I asked her and place a deep kiss on her lips.

"I am, cowboy, and you sure do look handsome yourself." She says to me and I take her and lead her to garage.

I opened up the car door for her and help her get in. I got myself a new Chevy Camaro about two months ago a bright yellow. I like driving American cars and trucks the best. My dodge ram pickup is at my place in El Paso.

I sped down the road onto the highway. Bella was looking up and down me like I am something to eat. She was eye fucking me and my member was going to stand at attention soon if she doesn't stop that shit. But I love how she is looking at me that way.

I am staring at her cleavage and her boobs are showing she has filled out nicely there. I would like to nuzzle my head in those and take her nipple in my mouth. The Major and I want to claim her bad. I need to will that thought down. She still needs her ribs to heal before; I can put any weight down on her body.

I pulled into parking lot at Michaels and helped Bella out of the car and placed my hand in hers and walked in. The hostess led us to our table. I ordered myself a Jack Daniels since I do drink. It's just that vampires cannot get drunk.

Bella order a margarita. The waitress came by and took her order she ordered a steak well done and a bake potato. I had to help he cut her meat since it is hard with her arm in cast and she is right handed.

"Jasper, this is perfect and the food is great here. It is nice to be out with you like this. This is what I needed - to get out of the house for a change. I don't like being cooped up." She says to me and smiles and she takes her hand a places it on my hand on the table.

"Well, darling, I am glad you like it. I thought we could have our first date and there will be many more to come. What is going to happen to you when you return back to Navy and what are the procedures for someone who is injured?" I asked her. She is looking into my eyes thinking about what I said.

"Well, for one thing, I won't have to return to ship anytime soon. I will be at the base for at least six months before they will allow me to return to sea. That is their procedures after you have been injured. I will have to go through physical therapy and work at the base hospital in San Diego. I have my apartment there and I usually work on the base about four months out of year but, go home every day. Why?" At least I know what they are going to do.

"Well, I thought about tagging along with you and live with you if, you don't mind." I say to her and she gets a huge grin on her face and I feel happy emotions coming from her.

"I would love that so my chest won't kill me being separated from you. I have a confession to Jasper. I am falling in love with you and I do love you very much." Oh my dead heart swells and beats for the first time hearing those words from her.

"I got news for you darling. I am in love with you too." I take my lips to her hand across the table and place a kiss in it. She would look good wearing Whitlock's crest ring on her finger. She finished her dinner and dessert. We left the place happy and confessing our love for one another. I took her to the bookstore and she loaded up on romance books and I got books about the Navy to read. I need to since I am going in with her. She will not know of it yet.

I handed her the black card with her name on it and she looked shocked. We were up at the cashier paying for our books.

"I cannot take this, Jasper. This is too much." I see she is being stubborn about it. I will put it in a way she won't refuse a little of Physiology is what is necessary.

"I know it is too much, but you don't have to use it if you don't want too. You can carry it in your wallet and use it for emergencies." I am putting it to her in a nice way so he will see it my way.

"Oh, alright, Jasper, just for you, babe. I will keep it, but don't expect me to use it." She smiles at me and places a kiss on my cheek while the cashier checks us out.

"That's my girl." I take her packages and led us to car and our drive home. The drive home is nice and not much traffic.

"Bella, we need to discuss your change. Do you want to be changed?" I asked her.

"Well, when I was with Edward I wanted too. Edward and I would argue about it and he refused me. I still want to, but I want to wait after I get out of the Navy. I happen to know I will go through the bloodlust for a while and after that if, I am okay. I will return to college to finish out my two years studying to be a doctor and then, my internship at a hospital." Bella says to me and I am happy about that. I can feel her sincerity about it.

"I am glad you do, darling, and I would like to do the honors by changing you myself." I say to her and a smile forms around the corner of her lips.

"But if I am ever in a life alternate accident or something please changes me. I cannot live without you, Jasper. Not after we found each other." Bella says to me. I do agree with her there.

"You don't have to worry, darling. I will. I cannot lose you ever." I drove my car in garage and we got out. I led her in the house and picked her up bridal style to our room and shut the door with heal of my foot.

**Paul POV**

We are on nighty patrols and I am here between Forks and Port Angeles in the wilderness. I smell something. It is a vampire scent. It is not any of the Cullen's, that's for sure. I wonder who it is. I decided to follow the scent and it led me back at Charlie's house. But this scent is familiar, like it is one of Victoria's newborns that were around the time when Bella's clothes went missing from their house. I bet it is one of them. How did we miss one in the battle though? I thought we got them all. I'll have to go tell Jacob and Sam about this then. Jasper would want to know.

I took off running on all fours towards reservation.


	9. Chapter 8 Unknown Visitor

**I like to thank my beta Xo BellaItalia oX for her help in my story and being there for me. Check out her awesome stories! I like to thank the new followers to this story and for those who added it your favorites. Enjoy your day! I thank you for your reviews!**

**Make note: The last chapter is their first date and Paul was out on patrols and smelled a vampire with a familiar scent. He runs to tell Jacob and Sam. How will Bella react?**

**Chapter Eight Unknown Visitor**

**Paul POV**

We were currently on nighty patrols and I am here between Forks and Port Angeles in the wilderness. It was then that I smelled something. It was a vampire's scent. However, it was not one of the Cullen's for sure.

_I wonder who it is... _

I decided to follow the scent where it led me back at Charlie's house. But this scent was familiar. It reminded me of one of Victoria's newborns that were around the time when Bella clothes went missing from their house. I bet it is one of them.

_How did we miss one in the battle, though? I thought we got them all? _I will have to go tell Jacob and Sam about this then. Jasper and Bella would want to know about this, as well.

I took off running on all fours to reservation. As soon as I approached the reservation property, I shifted back to human form and ran to Sam and Emily's house and knocked on his door.

Sam opened the screen door and stepped out.

"What can I do for you Paul?" Sam asked me rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"Well, I was out on patrols and smelled a vampire between Forks and Port Angeles, but it's not a Cullen. I followed it the scent led me to Charlie's house. It was the same familiar type of scent that was around Bella's house during that time when her clothes went missing. I think Jacob should know and Bella, too. We thought we got all the newborns Sam." I say to him and he is alert. He goes inside and makes a call to Jacob. I could hear them talking as he said to call Bella. We planned meet up with them, but he told us not to go to their house at this hour without notifying them we are coming over.

Sam gave me his cell phone to call Bella with. It was one AM and it was dark outside and Bella was usually asleep at this time, as was most other ordinary humans.

I could hear my call being picked up on the third ring.

"Bella, this is Paul." I say to her.

**Bella POV**

I was sound asleep dreaming of Jasper when suddenly; I heard my cell phone ringing.

I woke up and got my cell phone off of the nightstand. Jasper must've been downstairs because I didn't see him.

"Bella this is Paul." He says to me.

"What are you calling me at this hour about, Paul?" I asked him.

"I was out on patrols in Forks and Port Angeles when I smelled a vampire. It wasn't a Cullen though. Anyway, I trailed after the scent and found that it ended at Charlie's house and there, the scent stopped. It was familiar, just like that time when your clothes suddenly went missing from your house. I just thought you should know. I figured that we got them all when we went to war. But we may have missed one.

"Sam and Jacob and I were going to come over to talk to Cullen's. We have to trail after the scent - wherever it goes - to find the vampire. The vampire is an unwanted unknown visitor." I am stunned into silence as Jasper came into the room and motioned for me to give him the phone. I handed it to him and he put it up to his ear.

"I heard, Paul. We will see you in a few. I thank you for looking out for Bella." He hangs up the call and Jasper gathers me in his arms and began purring to me.

"I thought we got them all? Don't tell me we missed one or possible more! I hate the thought that Charlie and Sue's house was stalked by this vampire. Thankfully Seth lives with them and he can phase if, he is needed." I say to him before he leans forward and kisses me deeply.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella, and I do mean that, nor will anything touch your father and Sue. Mark my words. We need to get downstairs and meet them. They will be here in a few." I put on a bathrobe and Jasper took my hand and we went downstairs.

"We heard your conversation, Bella. Jasper's right. Nothing is going to happen, okay? We will protect you and no vampire is going to hurt you, sissy." Emmett says to me.

Just as he finished, there was a knock at the door…

Carlisle got up and answered it revealing Paul, Jacob and Sam. Carlisle opens the door wider and motions for them to come in.

"We heard the conversation you had with Bella and Jasper. We will provide any assistance in order to keep her and her family safe." Carlisle says to them.

"I want Emmett to go with me to follow the trial. Carlisle can stay here and keep the women safe. Paul, Sam and Jacob, you guys can follow us." Jasper says to them and he turns around to give me a kiss. All of the men left except for Carlisle.

"You don't worry, Bella. Jasper knows what he is doing." Carlisle says to me and I go over to sofa and lie down. I cannot close my eyes even though I am tired. Rose is outside on the roof looking around. Esme and Carlisle are reading their books in living room. They remained calm and Rose was defending the family that she has always protected.

"I cannot believe we missed one or possibly more when we did the count after destroying the army. We had counted seventeen in the amount that came after us. I cannot understand Victoria, though. Why did she feel the need to create a newborn army to go after me? She could have done it all by herself." I say to them and Carlisle looks at me.

"She is psychopath, Bella. She carried that trait from her human life to her vampire life. James wasn't her mate, because if he was, he would have never left her to chase after you for two days. Victoria may have felt that she was his mate and for a mate to go on a wild goose chase to play their food wouldn't be the way a mate acts. He must have worked on Victoria's psyche by getting her believe that he was her mate. James was just toying with her mind and he knew about her psychopath ways to begin with. The fact remains that he wasn't and she had no right to revenge her mate's death. I've known vampires through history that decided to end their lives rather to be without their mate. Believe me; they'd rather go into death with them than waste the time searching for revenge.

"Only three vampires that I know of got revenge for their mate's deaths. One is Marcus Volturi from when Didyme died by the hands of children of the moon. He took revenge out on them and had them killed. He still lives today, thanks to Chelsea using her gift to bond him to Volturi and keeping him alive. The other two went after the vampires who killed their mates. Then, they torch themselves as they set themselves on fire and died just to be with them.

"Once that vampire finds his or her true mate, it alters that vampire for life. There is no use in going on afterward without them. You have to ask yourself this, Bella; if she was his mate, then why didn't she go with him instead of staying behind?" Carlisle says to me and I got to thinking over the things he had said.

Edward left me but if he was my mate, then he would have stayed. If Victoria was James's mate, then why didn't she go with him? That made sense, from what he told me.

"I understand what you mean, Carlisle. Yes, you are right when you say that if she was his mate, she would have followed him to Phoenix. I didn't see that until now. I guess she could have been a psychopath begin with. Thanks for shedding a new light on the situation." I say to him and he turns to me and smiles.

"You are welcome, Bella."

It was then that Rose came back into house.

"Well, I see nothing out there and there are no new scents, except for the wet dog smell. Other than that, everything is okay." Rose says to us.

"That is good. Then that means that there are no other vampires close by." I say to her.

**Jasper POV**

That call alerted the God of War in me, ordering him to protect our mate. There is no one coming harm to my mate, for I protect what is mine.

Emmett and I are here at Charlie's along with shape-shifters as well as Seth, who phased to join us too. Luckily, Charlie knows.

Right now, Emmett and I are getting familiar with the trespasser's scent. I gave a signal to the shifters to start moving. At times, like this Edward would have come in handy to read their thoughts and tell us what they were thinking.

We moved past the backyard into the forest and followed the trail for miles while running at top speed. It led us on the edge of town and then stopped.

Suddenly, the wind shifted to east and it picked up the scent again. We followed trail and it finally led us to Seattle where we all continued to follow it. It ended up leading us to edge of the SeaTac airport. There should be no flights taking off at this hour - other than a private jet.

I motioned for shifters to stay behind while Emmett and I jumped the barbwire fence. There are cameras on the far corners of the fence as well and Emmett and I followed the scent to a hanger there. We stayed hidden around the corner of the building. We notice on the tarmac that there is a private jet on with its engine running. We also noticed a vampire getting on it. He has short blond hair and is tall and thin. There was also man dressed with a black cape wearing a Volturi crest.

_Why would they be involved?_

Emmett and I looked at each other knowing what we saw and we heard their voices in the plane.

"Riley, did you find Bella?"

"No, I didn't, she wasn't there and no trace of her scent was in town. I cannot understand why, she has to be involved. It was Victoria and me and the newborns that attacked her in the first place. Why am I being charged with crimes in the city for not cleaning up my mess? I thought vampires were supposed to leave the bodies as is. That is what Victoria told me to do and not to bother burning the victims." Riley says to vampire.

I heard them attacking him. "You don't understand, boy. By not cleaning up your mess, you have exposed us. Thanks to you and your mess, I had to take time to clean it up. The Volturi doesn't take too kindly on how you handle matters. Aro and Marcus and Caius will order you to die, boy. Chain him up, Demetri, and get the plane in air. Aro is waiting for us." The unknown vampire says.

The plane took off at the runway and we waited to speak until the plane was in the air.

"That was the Volturi. Why do they have anything to do with one of Victoria's newborns that the pack and Bella didn't get? None of this is making sense? Maybe they were looking for Bella and as well as this newborn of Victoria's. It appears that this Riley didn't clean his mess up in the city and that signaled the Volturi." I say to him and he looks as stunned as me.

"You know Carlisle would know, because he used to be with them. We need to inform the pack and get home and tell the others." Emmett says to me and we took off running towards the pack.

Jacob and the wolves were near the fence listening in on our conversation. Sam phased in to his human form again and he took light of the situation.

"I sure hope this vampire royalty bunch doesn't think to come back here and take our Bella away. She did no wrong! She probably helped them out and us." Sam stated to us.

"We need to get back to Cullen's and talk to Carlisle." I say to them and we took off running back to Forks.

We came to edge of my home and shifters phased back into humans again but had no clothes this time. _Great!_

"Esme, get four pairs of sweatpants for me, please." I say to her. She disappeared for a brief second and then reappears as she comes out of the house with pants in hand and passes them over to me and I divvy them out to guys.

We walked into house and Bella comes running to me. I gather her up into my arms and hold her tightly as I kiss her.

"I am glad you are back, my Jasper. What did you find out?" She asked me and Carlisle comes and stands across from me, looking at us for the answers.

"It is the Volturi, Carlisle. Apparently, we followed the scent at Charlie's and it led through the woods on the edge of town and stopped. The winds picked up and the smell led us to Seattle. It stopped at SeaTac airport where we saw a tall vampire with blond hair who got on the plane. There was a male vampire with a cape and Volturi crest. Someone shut the door to plane and the plane engine was running on the tarmac as we heard the voices coming inside of the plane." I say to him.

He started thinking about something. "I don't understand why they would send them. I could see if it was just in case a vampire exposed them. But what did the voices say?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, one guy said, 'Riley did you find Bella?' Then Riley said,' No, I didn't she wasn't there and there was no trace of her scent in town. I cannot understand why, she has to be involved. It was Victoria, and me and the newborns that had attack her in the first place. So, why am I being charged with the crimes for not cleaning up my mess in the city? I thought that vampires were supposed to leave the bodies as is. That is what Victoria had told me to do and that we don't bother burning victims.' Then, one vampire - who I didn't get the name of - said, 'you don't understand, boy. By not cleaning up your mess, you have exposed us. Thanks to you and your mess, I had to take time to clean it up. The Volturi doesn't take too kindly on how you handle matters. Aro and Marcus and Caius will order you to die, boy. Chain him up, Demetri, and get the plane in air. Aro is waiting for us,' after that, the plane took off in air." I say to him, though, he is thinking about something.

"It could have been Felix the other guy they send him out on missions because of his strength and size. Demetri is their tracker he can track anyone in his mind. My suspicion is that whatever, he did exposing us that Aro and Marcus and Caius got wind of it and orders Felix and Demetri to track the problem in city. Maybe he was already in custody and Aro got a read on him. You see Aro can read your life history or any thought you ever had by touching you. He read it in Riley's thoughts about the war and seen what transpired when the pack and Bella destroyed the newborns using amino. It looks like the Volturi are interested in Bella." Carlisle says to us and God of War in me is to protect my mate and for Volturi not to come after her.

"Do you think they will come again, Carlisle?" I asked him.

"It is not impossible that they will, son, but Bella has always been a shield and that is probably why Riley didn't find her and that scent of wolves covered her smell. They ordered Riley to go with them to smell Bella's scent in town in exchange for something, but my suspicion is that no matter what, Riley will die no sooner that he gets to Volterra. They don't give second chances." Carlisle says to me and I am thinking about getting Bella out of here.

"What are we going to do, Jasper?" Bella asked me.

"I am going to take you away from here to keep the Volturi coming back here. What do you want to do, Bella? We are in this together." I say to her.

"I say let's leave. I don't want my dad involved. Where would we go?" She asked.

"We shall go to Texas to my place where Peter and Charlotte will be close by if I need them. Esme, can you help Bella get pack? I already have clothes at my place, so all I need is you, my mate." I say to her and kiss her deeply.

"Sure, I will, Jasper." Esme says to me and she goes upstairs to pack Bella things.

"We can take you and go with you brother and I will fly us there. Let me gather some things for me and Emmett it won't take long." Rose says to me and she goes upstairs.

"I can take a few days off from the hospital and we can go with you, Jasper. After all, we are family." Carlisle says to me.

"You are all welcomed." I say to them and like Pete says to me I need them and they help balance my life and especially with Bella being my mate.

"I heard, son, and I will pack our things too." Esme says to me and it looks like the entire family is going.

"I have to say goodbye to my dad before we leave Jasper. You guys will look after my dad while I am gone. I will come back to see him." Bella says to her pack brothers.

"Sure I will sis you know me." Seth says to her and he goes over to give her hug.

"I will get dressed Jasper give me a few human minutes." Bella says to me and I kiss her and she kisses me back feeling those sparks again.

"You take all time you need darling. We got plenty of time." I say to her and she goes up and gets dressed.

"Esme I need my briefcase and laptop and my Navy duffel bag with the issue wear inside. I thank you so much for helping me." I hear Bella telling Esme from upstairs.

"I am happy to help, my child." I hear Esme telling her.

I remember the order from Tiffany's and I can call them since the orders are paid for and have them fed-x it to us when Bella's Cullen crest charm bracelet and Whitlock crest ring is ready. We want to give those to her.

I go up and gather Bella's luggage she has more clothes thanks to me and Esme and Rose shopping for her. Emmett has already got theirs in hummer and Esme comes out with two bags each. Carlisle sets the alarm on the house and locks up and we make the drive to Charlie's. He is waiting on front porch steps to see Bella off and I explained the situation to him and he understands. He told Bella to keep in touch by phone and she told him she will. We gather in plane at our private hanger at Forks local private airport. Rose got us in in air. Bella fell asleep in my lap as I hold her she is tired. She means the world to me and no one is taking her away from me she belongs to me and God of War.


	10. Chapter 9 Texas

**I like to thank my beta ****Xo BellaItalia oX****for her help with this story she is a story saver life line. Check out her stories! I like to thank the followers to this story and who find it your favorite. Enjoy your day my followers! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Make note: Last chapter revealed unkn****own visitor it was Riley and Volturi. The family decides to go to Texas to prevent Volturi coming after Bella and Carlisle feels like they are interested in her.**

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Chapter Nine Texas**

_**Four days later…**_

**Bella POV**

I've been here four days in Jasper's home, and let me tell you, it is huge and very nice! It is made of stucco on the outside and the home is in desert about ten miles from El Paso and you can see mountain ranges and city lights of the city from where we were.

Carlisle and Esme left today to go back to Forks. They flew their own plane home since Carlisle and Esme have pilot licenses and Carlisle was needed at hospital.

I received two generous gifts. One is from Cullen's from Carlisle. He gave me the Cullen's crest charm on a bracelet. The Cullen's wanted to welcome me in the family officially. Carlisle told me that that I can add more charms onto the charm bracelet as I go. Also, Jasper gave me a beautiful ring with my birthstone and it sits inside the Whitlock crest. Those two gifts brought happy tears to my eyes. I had thanked them graciously for the gifts.

Emmett and Rose decided to stay with us, what with the threat of the Volturi hovering over me. However, there are no signs of them. Maybe Carlisle is right, since Edward couldn't read my mind, that I really am shield and that is reason why Demetri cannot find me. Jasper feels like they are looking for me because they wanted me as a part of their guard. Peter told me that the Volturi cringe at hearing the name of Jasper Whitlock or 'the Major' and that they fear him, that it was because of his time in southern vampire wars.

Carlisle told me that they aren't that bad as you think and the only reason why he left them was because they drank from humans. He couldn't stand the thought of it, let alone witness it so often. I can see his point. I know that once I am turned, I'll be drinking from animals.

Then, again Carlisle brought up a key fact; when a vampire lets a human know of their existence, it is punishable by their laws. I asked him what the punishment is. He says that death is sentenced to the coven or vampire who let the human know. He told that me even if they don't give him and his coven death, they will have to serve as a part of their guard or be separated as a coven for their punishment. He told me that the human that has been told of our kind has to be changed or die. The only rule is to keep it secret. I told them it is me that figured it out and the tales that Jacob told me about cold ones was how I did it. Carlisle told me that it doesn't make a difference one way or another. It is the fact that I've knowledge of their kind that brings about these charges and it was their job to have taken care of it. Carlisle told me not to worry, that him; Aro and Caius and Marcus have a strong relationship and that the Volturi treats every one of their members with respect and adores them. I am still scared for them.

Jasper vows to protect me no matter what and told me not to worry about Volturi. But how could I not? The Cullen's are my family and my father, Charlie, knows about them, as well. What about him? I will worry no matter what. I don't want to see any of them get killed or separated or have to serve in the guard.

Peter and Charlotte came by last night and they brought Randall and Mary with them. They are nomads and they're both very friendly. They will be staying with them. I sure do like Pete and Charlotte, though. We get along great and they are fun to be around.

Jasper is taking me to a drive-in movie tonight. I never have been to one of those before. He is taking me out to dinner first in El Paso at a Mexican restaurant. This will make for our second date. I am wearing my skinny jeans and a tank top with a plaid shirt over it. Since it is only a drive-in movie and we will be outside, I fixed my hair the best I could with one arm because the other is in a cast. Thankfully, my ribs are starting to feel better.

Every time I am around Jasper, I find my panties were always getting wet and he smells my arousal. I am ready to take our relationship further. I want him so bad and he is perfect, even with all of his scars. He told me that Alice didn't like them and she had him cover his entire body with clothing all the time. But to me, those scars made him who he is today. They don't matter. I find Jasper sexy without his shirt and pants on. He is perfectly muscular, lean and tall. When he is close to me, I feel his erection. It is time he claims me. At least, that is what it is called in the vampire world.

Jasper came into the bedroom and found that I am ready for our date.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Are you ready for our date?" Jasper asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and he gives me a kiss.

"Yes, I am ready, cowboy." He takes my hand and leads me downstairs and we go out to his truck where he helps me in. He, then, drives us to El Paso.

I looked at him and saw that he is grinning at me while looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Do you know that you have a beautiful grin, Jasper?" I asked him and his hand reached over and found mine.

"I didn't know that I did, but thank you for the compliment. You are a beautiful woman, Bella, and you have a beautiful smile, as well. The emotions I feel coming off of you are telling me that you are happy, but I swear I feel your lust spike when, I am around. I smell your arousal too." Jasper hints to me as we are pulling up at the Mexican Restaurant.

"Well, that is because I am happy with you, Jasper. And yes, I do get aroused when you are near me. I can't help thinking about taking our relationship to that next level. I want to have sex with you. I cannot help it when I am near you, you do turn me on with that fabulous body of yours." I admit cheekily to him with a slight blush to my cheeks. He leaned over to take my face in my hands before he places a deep kiss on my lips and looks into my eyes.

"You have no idea, darling. You do the same to me too. I will make you a deal when you are completely healed we will take it to the next level. Until then, we can do some things in bedroom to ease the sexual tension between us. I want you just as bad. And, yet still I need to prove a point to you that I am great in bed too. I cannot have your ex's show me up otherwise, that they were good to you and make you feel good. I want to make you feel greater than they did for you." He says to me and he is turning me on with that thought to explore each other's bodies in bed.

"I like that thought of us exploring each other's bodies in bed. So, you are still jealous and feeling a little insecure about my ex's being good to me in bed?" At the expression on his face, I continued. "Oh, my poor baby doesn't need to feel that way. I have a feeling you will do just great. I love you, Jasper, and you are all that matters in my life. It doesn't matter if my ex's that made me feel good in bed. You make me feel good out of bed more than, I can say about my ex's. They didn't understand me like you do and you care for me so much more and take part on what is going on in my life. They didn't love me like you do, of course. But, I started to fall in love with Steven Shelby. But that was shorted lived, because he died in an automobile accident. So, I never got to tell him. But I love you more than life itself. That makes huge difference." I say to him and leave him in deep thought about what he is going to say to me next.

"Well, thanks, darling, for telling me the truth and I feel your sincerity. You know me so well and were able to make that observation about me and how I am_ damn _jealous about your ex's. I cannot lie to you; it does make me envious of them. But I am a happy man knowing that I am with my one true soul mate. There is no doubt in my mind that we fit together perfectly. I do know you care for me like I do you. I am sorry that you couldn't tell Steven about how you felt for him. And, I love you more than life itself, too. So let's get out of the truck and get you something to eat." He says to me and I place a chaste kiss on his lips, tasting his sweetness.

"I am so glad you feel that way, because we do fit perfectly together. Yes, I am sorry that I didn't tell Steven sooner, but life happens. I am still mad at Alice for not telling us we were mates before, because then you would have been my first. I would have like that very much too, if you were my first. But, we cannot dwell on it. We can only go forward and make new memories." I say to him and feeling his amusement.

"Well, I am amused at how you would have wanted me to be your first too. But you are right, we can only go forward." Jasper says to me as he helps me down and we hopped out of the truck.

We go in to be seated to eat my dinner while, he watches me eat.

An hour later, we are heading to the drive in movie and he purchases the tickets. He parks truck in reverse. We got out and got into the bed of the truck where he had blankets and pillows. There is cooler with Wine and a wine glass and he had Jack Daniels in a bag along with a bag of store brought popcorn.

My body is in-between his legs and my back is resting against his stomach and chest and we are watching the movie. The movie we are watching is, _Dark Night,_ a batman film. I couldn't help seeing others around me, enjoying their time outdoors seeing movie.

Jasper pours me some wine while I ate my popcorn and he drank Jack Daniels out of the bottle. He would stop every now and then to place kisses on my neck. I feel tingles all over my body. We both look up to nighttime sky that was filled with stars in our universe. It is a lovely night out.

The movie just ended with the credits scrolling down on the screen.

"Jasper, can you tell me a story about your human life. Do you recall any of it?" I asked him out of my curiosity.

"My parents were farmers and my mother sold our goods to general store for cash. My father name is, Leroy Maverick Whitlock and my mother's name is, Bethany Anne Whitlock. I had a sister named, Elizabeth Anne and a brother named, Jackson Leroy - he is the oldest and my sister is the youngest. I remember one time, in Dallas, where my parents and my family lived on a farm. Our farm was covered in pecan trees; my sister and I would climb up the trees and shake branches of the tree so pecans would fall. One day, my sister and I played a prank on Jack and we would be up a pecan tree. My brother, Jack, happened to pass by tree at the right time when my sister and I shook pecans off of the branches and suddenly, there were all these pecans that would rain down on his head and hit him. He looked up tree and saw us. My sister and I would be laughing at him. He just looked up at us and told us that there would be pay back for both of us." Jasper says to me and smiles at his memory. I begin to laugh just picturing that imagine in my head of Jasper and his sister doing that to their brother.

"What was the payback?" I asked him.

"Well, my momma made rabbit stew the next day and she sat our soup bowls on the table with our soup. We only lived by candle light in those days and the house was dark with a glimmer of candle light on the table. My brother put two frogs in our soup. We didn't pay attention to anything, but nice smell of our meal. My sister and I spooned our soup out and start to eat and then two frogs jump at us and one of the frog's jumped on my sister's nose and she screamed." Jasper and I were laughing so hard at his memories.

"Well, that was funny how you guys did things like that with each other. Do you remember anything else about your past?" I asked him.

"Not necessarily. Most of my memories faded with time, except who my family was and a couple of childhood memories. Are you ready to go home?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am ready to go to your home. " He helps me out of bed of his truck and we got into the cab.

"Isabella, my home is yours too and it is _our_ home." Jasper says to me and corrects me that his house that it is now ours. He, then, drove us out of the city towards home.

As Jasper pulls into garage, there was Emmett and Rose waiting.

"Well, thank you, Jasper, for our date. I had fun." I kissed him and he helped me out of cab of the truck.

"Sissy, you guys are back! Rosie and I are going hunting. Jasper let me tell you... Rose wiped Peter clean from our poker game and won her money back and then some. I signed a letter for Bella while you guys were out. The letter is on kitchen counter." Emmett says to us.

"Okay Emmett, you guys have fun. I will see you when you get back. Rose, you did a great job wiping Pete's ass in poker." He says to them. Rose is steadily giggling at the thought of beating Peter.

Emmett and Rose took Jasper's truck to go hunting. Jasper and I went into the house and I looked at the letter. It is from Navy.

I pick up the letter and open it as Jasper stood over me while I am reading it.

They are having memorials for the fallen Navy men and women from earthquake in the next four days. I am ordered as the medical evaluation by the Navy doctors too. I guess it looks like I need to head back to San Diego, according to the letter.

"I guess it looks like I will be going back home to San Diego. I need to make arrangements. The letter states that I've to attend memorials and for a medical evaluation. I need to go to memorials for them and I am their LT." I say to Jasper and he looks at me and gets a resolve look in his face.

"I will take you there and see if Emmett and Rose want to tag along. I want to be there for you. I will make the arrangements as well." Jasper says to me.

"What are you going to do since it will most likely be sunny there?" I asked him.

"We will only venture out at night in San Diego." He says to me and kisses me and he picks me up bridal style and takes us to our bedroom.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella and I enjoyed our time out and currently, she is sleeping and it was two am. I decided to go downstairs, since Emmett and Rose were back from their hunt. They were on the sofa watching a movie together.

I stood in front of them to face them.

"Bella got a letter from the Navy. She is to report to base in four days for the memorials of the fallen and a medical evaluation. Do you guys want to tag a long?" I asked both of them and Emmett got a huge grin on his face and my feelings from his emotions he is ecstatic.

"Hell yeah, I would. We can make it a road trip? It would be fun. What do you want to do, Rosie?" He turns and looks at her.

"It would be fun to do a road trip. When do we leave?" Rosalie asks.

"Well, if this is a road trip, we would need to leave tomorrow that will give Bella enough time to get settled in and ready for memorials. We would need to borrow Peter's Tahoe to drive or rent something that roomy for us to drive with dark tint windows." I say to them.

"Don't worry about bro I've got this. I will get us a rental." Emmett says to me and he is excited.

"Now, Bella lives in one bedroom apartment, so you guys may want to get a hotel room. I will tell her of our plans when she wakes up." I say to them.

"I can get online and make us reservations in San Diego and get us a SUV rental. Leave it to me, brother." Rose says to me and smiles.

"I've got to call Pete to tell them of our plans to leave town for a while. I think we should head back to Forks in two weeks to see our parents and I do know that Bella would love to see her family and the pack. I think it will be safe for her to go back to Forks. I highly doubt the Volturi would be making an appearance any time soon." I say to them.

"I agree with you and we do need to get back to Forks. All I want is to keep the family together. I don't know if the Volturi will show up or not, but even if they did, we defend our family. Bella will be protected." Rose says to me with determination. And, I feel her honesty and sisterly love for Bella.

Rose got out her laptop and started to type on it making reservations. Emmett is kicking back watching the movie.

I went back upstairs to our bedroom and lay with Bella while she sleeps, watching her. I made a quick call to Pete and told him of our plans. He told us he will keep an eye on place and an ear to hear Yoda if, anything comes up. Sometimes Pete just knows shit.

It was hard back when Alice betrayed us all and it affected Rose in many ways. She thought she had a sister in Alice, but that wasn't the case. She hates our Denali cousins, but who wouldn't? They don't respect boundaries of mated males. She has been lonely for female friendships. Charlotte and Rose have become close, but not that close. Bella and Rose have become close to the hip with each other since, Bella has rejoined our family.

Emmett is so happy to have his baby sister back he goes around here grinning ear to ear. I swear you would think Bella is his flesh and blood the way he acts towards her and being over protective.

Charlotte adores Bella and for the first time in her life she has a sister in Bella. Pete loves Bella too as a sister. You put Emmett and Peter together teasing Bella and it makes a strong cocktail drink to spell trouble. Sometimes Bella can dish it out just as well as Emmett or Pete.

I love that my family is coming out of the darkness and finally being a family. I love each and every one of them. Bella was the missing piece all along to our family. She made the difference to ease the pain of our past. She had to go through an ordeal herself losing her mother and Phil. Then, going through three broken relationships with men and on happens to be Edward and losing Steven someone she was falling in love with.

My Navy credentials came to me yesterday through the mail from Jenks. I am all set to go into Navy with Bella. She will be surprised in three months.

_Five hours later….._

It is seven am in morning. Bella is starting to stir around in bed and her arms are wrapped around my waist she likes it without my shirt on. Alice would never like me without a shirt on. She opens up her eyes slowly and looks at me. I take her hair and pull it away from her face gently. I give her a kiss and she is kissing me without abandonment. Her hands are tracing the scars on my stomach and chest and she breaks from our kissing and begins to plaster soft kisses on my scars from Southern Vampire Wars.

"Well, good morning, darling. How was your sleep?" I asked her.

"I had a good night's rest and good morning to you babe." She says to me and looking at me with her pretty doe shape eyes.

"I asked Emmett and Rose if they wanted to tag along with us to San Diego. They want to and we are making it a road trip. They thought it would be fun. We would leave today, so you can get settle in before, you have to attend memorials and go to doctors. What do you want to do? We can change plans if you want." I say to her.

"Sure, a road trip sounds like fun. Will you help me pack and get ready? I need to take a shower and get dressed. I am leaving some of my clothes here like I did over Cullen's. You guys have brought me a full wardrobe to last me for at least three years. I'll pack enough for a couple outfits for a change of clothes." She says to me.

"I sure will pack everything you need including Navy wear. You get up and get ready. I smell that Emmett is cooking your breakfast." I give Bella a kiss and start to pack at vampire speed. And, I took everything we need downstairs to living room. I made sure to pack her laptop and Navy stuff.

Bella comes down freshly showered and changed. She looks breathtaking. I am bias she is the most beautiful girl in the world. My eyes are for her.

She comes to kitchen nook and looks at Emmett cooking over the stove. He is cooking her eggs and bacon and he has her coffee ready.

"Hey sissy, you're up and breakfast is served. You ready for a road trip? We are going to have lots of fun." Emmett says to her and winks at her causing her to giggle.

"Yes, Emmett, I am ready for a road trip." She says to him and starts to eat.

"You cook well for someone that doesn't eat." Bella say to him while complimenting on his cooking skills.

"Well, thank you, sissy." He places a kiss on the top of her head.

"You guys I went to pick up the rental the only thing that they had available was a Range Rover with dark tinted windows but, it meets our needs." Rose says to me. Bella finished up her meal and Emmett cleaned up the kitchen at vampire speed.

"That is fine, Rose. You did well. Now, if you guys are ready to leave, we need to be on the road." I say to them.

"I need my human minutes and then we shall go." Bella says to me and she goes and uses bathroom. Rose and I got everything pack in Range Rover. It is a nice vehicle; I may have to get me one of these. Range Rover sure is luxurious. Bella came out of the house and got in vehicle. I went to lock up and turned the security on in the house.

Emmett is driving while I sit in backseat giving me ample time with my woman to cuddle next to her.

"Yippee! A road trip, sissy! We are going to have fun." We cannot help to laugh at Emmett, he is like a big kid.


	11. Chapter 11Road Trip Part One

**I like to thank my beta ****Xo BellaItalia oX****for her help with this story she is a story saver life line. Check out her stories! I will re-post this chapter once my beta gets me chapter 10 back to me the edited version. Sorry it took so long my followers. I am taking my chances with this chapter.**** All mistakes are my own. I like to thank the followers to this story and who find it your favorite. Enjoy your day my followers! **

**Thanks for all your sweet reviews! It is hard for me to respond to all of them on my stories. I work part-time and have ****a home to care for and then there is my time to do my writings and reading stories on fan fiction that are my favorites. **

**Last chapter was Bella first time in Texas they were on the run from Volturi. Bella gets a certified letter from Navy telling her s****he is needed back for memorials and medical revaluation in San Diego. The family decided to take her there with a road trip. What will they discover on their trip?**

**Chapter Ten:**** Road Trip - Part I**

**Rose's POV**

Bella is in the backseat sleeping against Jasper and she has a pillow for her broken arm that she is resting it on while she is covered up into a blanket.

Emmett got us into New Mexico. He is happy to have Bella in his life again. He was devastated when he couldn't see Bella ever again under Edward's orders. The look on his face every day when she wasn't present showed that he was always sad. Sometimes it made me wonder if they were blood relatives, the way he acts with her. I never want to see Emmett that sad ever again. I knew I was irrationally mean to her when she first showed up in our lives. I was jealous of her humanity and she wanted to throw it all away for Edward.

When broke up with her, everything changed in the family. Suddenly, our family fell apart and we all knew the reason why; Bella was the missing link in our family. She gave us hope in our humanity. She was a breath of fresh air.

I've no hardships towards her once she goes through the change. I never want to see Jasper in that pain again. God forbid, if something did happen to Bella and she died, Jasper would build a pyre and he would step into the pyre himself. I would join him, as well, just to keep the family together! Emmett probably would too!

Alice and I were close at one time until all the shit that went down with losing Edward and Samson. She didn't tell Jasper who his true mate was. She lied and betrayed all of us. Alice ordered Maria to kill Samson and it eventually caused the death of Edward too. I never have seen my brother who played my twin so devastated by the loss of Edward and Samson. Jasper was hurting inside without his true mate. He blamed himself for what had gone down. We knew that it isn't the case. The blames lies with Alice.

I missed having closeness to a female companion and Bella and I are on the mend. We have become joined at the hip. Bella is fun to be with and not that insecure girl she once was. She has a good head on her shoulders to become a LT in the Navy and wanting to follow in Carlisle's footsteps. I commend her for her successes in life. The only thing I like to do is work on cars. That will never change. Maybe it is time for me to go into business myself, restoring cars for fun and profit. That is what I am going to do.

I take a peek at Bella in backseat and saw that she is still sleeping. I vow to protect our little sister forever.

Jasper's phone was ringing and he took it out of his pocket.

"Hey Pete, what's up?" He says to him; all of us with keen vampire hearing can hear them. Bella is still asleep. She took a pain pill and it knocked her out for a while.

"Just wanted to let you know, Major, that Yoda has tweaking me today about Bella and Emmett and Charlie"….then he paused before continuing….. "I sure Emmett and Rose can hear me too. When Bella wakes up, then you three can break the news to her." Peter says to him and Jasper and the rest of us have this perplex expressions on our faces. Jasper says he just 'knows shit'. How did he know she is asleep?

"Pete, man, quit playing mind games, you fucker, and spill it." Jasper orders him.

"Well, there was a time in Emmett's life; he was married for a short-time for about two months. That is around the time he went missing from a bear attack and he had his little sister, Lillian Marie, with him at the time. Yoda told me that he wouldn't remember being married after he was changed at the age twenty. The girl he married, her name is Lorain Michele Campbell, his high school sweetheart, and she was one month pregnant with Helen, his daughter. This happened around the time Rose found him in woods mauled by a bear. She never remarried and moved to Washington and she never got to tell Emmett the good news about Helen. Helen married Geoffrey Swan. Helen went by the Campbell name at the time she moved to Washington. They didn't have Charlie until they were in their forties. Helen is Charlie's mother. This makes Emmett Charlie's grandson and Bella his great-granddaughter." Peter tells Jasper and he has his mouth wide open and looking at Emmett driving. So are Emmett and I with our mouths hanging opened.

"Are you shitting me, Pete?" Jasper asked him.

"No Major, I am not kidding you and I am vampire and cannot shit." He says to him. I can hear Pete laughing in background.

"Is there anything else, Captain, on Volturi watch?" Jasper asked him.

"There is nothing else except something is coming in from Yoda about Caius. Yoda hasn't given me the full details yet, but I will get back at you when, something does you know me, I will protect our family." Pete says to him.

"Pete thanks man for watching out for us and telling us of this good news and I will talk to you later." Jasper hangs up on the call and places his phone back into his pocket and goes back holding a sleeping Bella. She took a pain pill and it knocked her out for a while.

"Oh my God, this is so unreal. But it explains things with Emmett, then." I blurted out loud. Just remembering that Jasper and I thought he treated her like his own flesh and blood and now it is true.

Damn! What in hell is happening to Emmett? He is driving like a mad man. Suddenly, we were at Arizona state line.

Emmett is avoiding hitting cars on the highway at a fast speed and he pulls over to next exit and he stops on the side of the road in the Range Rover and parks it there. He looks at Bella sleeping against Jasper's chest and he smiles at her. He gets out of the car and starts running through the desert.

"I can go get him and calm him down for you, sis." Jasper says to me.

"No, just stay here to protect her and I'll go after Emmett. My pull to that man is telling me that he is hurting inside. It is my job as his mate."

I got out and ran after him in desert. That big lug is my soul mate and we will get through this and I know he is hurting from not remembering his past life; only bits and pieces of it. He knew about his parents, who they were and his baby sister, who was five years younger than him. He had an older brother, Calvin, who died from polio in his childhood. He knew he was the middle child. But that is all he remembered, not about him having a sweetheart and a wife.

Now, there is no way he will ever let her go after finding about this. Correction,_ we _will never let her go.

I caught up to Emmett and he is sitting on a boulder near mountain range and the sun is bright out in the desert.

**Emmett POV**

I overheard everything Pete said to Jasper. I cannot believe it that I was a married man who married his high school sweetheart named Lorain Michele Campbell and that she was one month pregnant with my child, Helen.

But why cannot I remember Lorain? This is a shocker to find out this.

Ever since Bella came into Cullen's, I felt the connection with us, but I never knew what it was. I am hurting at how I don't remember Lorain and I hate not knowing that I was a father to Helen. I never got to see her grow-up and get married and have kids. It turns that Charlie is my grandson and Bella is my great-granddaughter. I will never let her go. Charlie, I want to get to know him.

I took a look at Bella sleeping on Jasper's chest and smiled at her and took off away from the car. I am so upset and need space, so I ran out into the desert and sat on a boulder.

I felt my Rose's hand on me. Just smelling her scent calms me. She looked at me while this old man sobbed. She takes her arms and wraps them around my waist and she sits down beside me as I cry into her shoulder.

"Hush now, Emmett, my monkey man. Everything is going to be okay. This is a blessing in your life. You had a daughter, then a grandson, and a great-granddaughter. You have them before your eyes; Bella and Charlie. That is something that you have as a part of your legacy with you. I always wanted children and to grow old and have lots of grand-babies. You get a second chance at this. It is something I will never have. You need to get your nut sacks out of your ass and cheer up, my monkey man. Am I jealous the answer is yes? Sure, I am. But, I am happy for you. I wished it was me that had Bella as a great-granddaughter. We can go to Gatlinburg, Tennessee and research through archives and look for photos of Lorain there. There has to be something there with your marriage certificate. We can get our answers there. Maybe there will be something there that will jog your memory." She says to me and I look at her with all the love she has for me. I place a kiss on her lips.

"You would do that for me? Go to Gatlinburg?" I asked her and she is smiling at me.

"Yes, I would, my monkey man. You know it." She says to me and I embrace her with a hug.

"I know you are hurting inside. I can feel that you are hurting by not remembering that part of your life that you were married man for a short-time. That is one thing about vampirism; some of our memories stay with us and others don't. I can remember most of my life and that horrible ordeal with Royce. My dreams of becoming a mother and grandmother were taken away by Royce. I would have died that day if it wasn't for Carlisle. I used to hate him for changing me and wanted to die rather than live without being married and becoming a mother. Suddenly, when we lost Edward and Samson, and then losing contact with Bella, I started to forgive him for changing me. But, when I found you mauled by that bear and felt the pull to you, I knew you were my true mate. I couldn't let you die. But sometimes I wonder if you really do forgive me by me letting Carlisle change you." She says to me.

I looked at Rose and realize she is hurting too. She never got to be a mother and suddenly, I found out that I am a father. It has to hurt her, too. She still thinks I don't forgive her by having Carlisle changed me. That woman means the world to me how she could think like that.

"You know, Rose, I can feel you are hurting too and knew you always wanted to become a wife and mother. Suddenly, I am a father. I never got to know my daughter or even knew that I had a daughter. This must hurt you too. I do forgive you for having me changed. You know I embrace vampire life with ease and think it is fun to have this life. I am not going to lie to you that a part of me feels the same way you do, that we couldn't live out our dreams and it would be better to die than have this life. But if things didn't happen the way it did, I would have never meet my soul mate. You know I love you with everything I have in me. We've got each other now. I am never letting you go." I gave her a kiss and if, this keeps it up I will strip her clothes off and take her right here and now.

"Emmett, we need to get back to car your brother is worried about you. You and Jasper have some explaining to do with Bella. She will be shocked about this news. Jasper and I always felt that you treated Bella like your own flesh and blood. Now, we know it is the truth. Pete doesn't lie. I love you my monkey man." Rose says to me and I am happy that I've a part of me in Bella and Charlie.

"You know you are right, we need to get back. Ever since Bella came into our lives with Cullen's I always felt a connection to her but, never knew what it was. Now, I know and I am never letting her go. I want to get to know Charlie too." I say to her and Rose is holding me and she smiles at me. I am beginning to feel like my old self again.

"A correction, Emmett, we _both _won't ever let Bella go. She is a part of you and now, she is part of me too." Rose says to me and I am happy she does accept Bella. Since our reunion with her, Rose and Bella they have been joined at the hip.

I got up from sitting on the boulder and take Rose's hand and we stood there staring into each other's eyes. I kiss her passionately on her lips. I am thanking God that I have her in my life. She means so much to me.

"Monkey man, we need to get going. Jasper is worried. Bella, who knows! She may be awake now and wondering why you stopped on the side of the road." Rose says to me.

"You are right, Rosie. Yippee, I am a granddad!" We both took off running back to car. Rose is laughing at my amusement.

**Jasper POV**

That call from Pete telling us the news about Bella and Emmett is a shocker. Rose and I always felt that he treated Bella like his own flesh and blood. Now, we know the truth.

He got upset at the news and I felt that he was hurting inside at not remembering that part of his life. And to come and find out like this, how he was a married man for a short time and his wife was pregnant. He never got to know his daughter and grandson and great-granddaughter like he should have. It must have been devastating to him not being able to see his daughter grow up and get married and have kids.

He stopped the car and took off by foot and I offered to go get him for Rose. But Rose is right, she is his mate and it is her job to give him comfort and talk to him. I overheard their conversations they were having and they aren't too far way in order for me to be able to hear them.

Bella is starting to stir in backseat and she is opening her eyes. She looks at me and kisses me on my lips. I am holding her close to me as she looks around and realizes Emmett is gone and so is Rose.

"Where are we, Jasper? Why did we stop? Where are Emmett and Rose?" Bella asked me

But what do I say to her? I shouldn't do this alone we will need Emmett and Rose with us to explain things to her.

"Well, Emmett is upset about something. He needs time to vent with Rose. Trust me everything is okay. They will be back soon. It shouldn't be too much longer and they will be here." I say to her and she looks at me and I feel her confusion coming off of her.

"Why was he upset? I don't understand, Jasper. Something is going on and you aren't telling me." Bella says to me. She is always the observant girl we all know and love.

"We will tell you everything when they both get back. Trust me, Bella, it is nothing bad. You will know the whole story." I say to her and I look off in the distance and see that there is Rose and Emmett. They are making their way back here.

They approach the car and open up the doors.

"What is it, Emmett? I heard you are upset. Are you alright? What is going on?" Bella asked.

_Here it goes!_


	12. Chapter 12 Road Trip Part Two

**I like to thank my beta ****Rachael for her help with the story and picking up where Bella left off of editing the last chapter.**** I am going to post this chapter once my beta gets it back to me I will re-post the edited version. Sorry it has been a long wait my followers. I like to thank the followers to this story and who find it your favorite. Enjoy your day my followers! **

**Thanks for all your sweet reviews! It is hard for me to respond to all of them on my stories. I work part-time and have a home to care for and then there is my time to do my writings and reading stories on fan fiction that are my favorites. **

**In chapter nine was Bella first time in Texas they were on the run from Volturi. Bella gets a certified letter from Navy telling her she is needed back for memorials and medical revaluation in San Diego. The family decided to take her there with a road trip. Chapter ten Jasper founds out through Pete that Emmett is Bella's great-grandpa. Emmett is shocked and runs through desert. Rose goes after him. What will Bella say once she finds out?**

**Chapter Eleven Road Trip Part II**

**Jasper POV**

"What is it Emmett? I heard you are upset. Are you alright? What is going on?" Bella asked. Here it goes!

"Pete called me with good news but, I don't know how you will take it. He told me it is about you and Emmett, and also involves Charlie." I say to her. She looks at me, Emmett, and Rose with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Just tell me Jasper, I can take it." She says to me.

"Well, there was a time in Emmett's life when he was married for a short-time, for about two months. That is around the time he went missing from a bear attack, and he had his little sister Lillian Marie with him at the time. Pete's Yoda told him Emmett wouldn't remember being married, after he was changed at the age twenty. The girl he married, her name is Lorain Michele Campbell, his high school sweetheart and she was one month pregnant with Helen his daughter. This happened around the time Rose found him in the woods mauled by a bear. She never remarried, but she moved to Washington and never got to tell Emmett the good news about Helen. Helen married Geoffrey Swan. Helen went by the Campbell name at the time she moved to Washington. They didn't have Charlie until they were in their forties. Helen is Charlie's mother. This makes Emmett Charlie's grandfather, and you are Emmett's great-granddaughter." I explain it to her and she is in shock. I send her a wave of calm and hold her close to me. Suddenly, she gets this huge grin on her face. She breaks free from me, gets out of the car, and Emmett steps out of the car. Both of them look at each other with huge grins plastered on their faces and hug each other.

"Wow you are my grandpa Emmett! I cannot believe this, after all this time. I never knew this. All, I can vividly remember is Grandma Helen telling me her mother was Lorain Michele Campbell, and she died over thirty years ago from breast cancer, that was before I was born. Lorain was born in 1916. Helen was born in 1935. She was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, and she lived there until she was one year old. She and Lorain moved to Washington. Grandma Helen died when I was a child, she was so sick at the time. My grandma Helen died in her late sixties, so did my grandpa Geoffrey. My dad was in his late twenties when they both passed away. I never put this together; you are a part of me. But I always felt we were connected." Bella says to him and she is giving him some history about Lorain.

"Bells this was hard for me to take in, not knowing that I had a wife with a child on the way. That is why I was upset that I didn't remember that part of my life. I never got to know Helen. You know something Bells, I am glad you are a part of me, and Charlie too. I always felt a connection to you, now I know the truth. I want to get to know your dad too." Emmett says to her and her stomach choses to growl. I know it is time to feed Bella.

"I suggest getting back on the road, my monkey man. We need to get Bella fed and let her freshen up a bit. It is time for a group hug, come on brother you too. I am happy for Emmett, Bella, that he has you and Charlie. You will always have me too." Rose says to her and we all gather around for a group hug. It feels nice to have a family.

"Thanks Rosie I love you." Emmett says to her and gives her a kiss. We all get into the Range Rover and this time I drive, giving Emmett time with Rose in the backseat. I felt that they needed it after hearing what Pete told us.

Bella got out her phone made a call to her dad and she told her dad everything. Bella let Emmett talk to her dad on the phone. Emmett stayed on the phone with Charlie for over an hour. I pull over in Winslow, Arizona for Bella to get something to eat. We sat in a diner while she ate her burger and fries, and drank her coke. She picked up some souvenirs at a shop there, and a t-shirt. Emmett paid for it. I can see he is catching up as a granddad to spoil her. Bella pouted some that he is spending money on her. She will need to get used to it. I have the feeling it is only going to get worse between me and Emmett spoiling her.

Bella told Emmett she has photos of Helen and Lorain in her apartment in San Diego. He wanted to take a look at her photo album. Rose and Emmett are going to Gatlinburg to go through the archives there and look for a marriage certificate. She seems to think if Emmett saw photos, or anything about Lorain, it would jog his memory. I tend to agree with her there, as a Physiologist. I do have a degree in it.

It will not be too much longer for me to reach the California border. Rose and Emmett have reservations at a hotel. I will be staying at Bella's apartment.

"Hey Bella do you remember anything about Helen?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Oh you would have loved her Jasper and Emmett. She had a wired sense of humor like Emmett. She had a zest for life. I remember one day, I stayed overnight with her, and she would talk about critters that were crawling in her attic. She told me that they were making a home with their beds up there. I asked her if we could go see how they decorated their room. Mind you, I was only six at the time. So, grandma would take me up to the attic. I wanted to check out the way critter's decorated their room. When we got there and I looked around attic, it was only boxes and junk. I saw no beds in the attic. She told me, "you silly girl their beds are through the crack of the walls."….. "Let's me show you my pumpkin,"…" she told me, and she took my hand and led me to the corner of the attic. There were cockroaches in the corner in between the wall and floor. Then, out of nowhere comes this big rat that jumps out of a box and I screamed. I ran out of the attic so fast, it scared me, and my heart was racing fast at the time. My grandma was still up in the attic, laughing up a storm the whole time." Bella says to us and we are all laughing.

"That is so funny Bells; at least she gets that side from me." Emmett says to her, he is laughing.

"Well, like I said I was only six at the time, and didn't know everything. Ever since then I've hated rats.

Grandma would laugh at the expense of others, and she didn't do it out of meanness. She was comical at times, and she would get us to laugh at her antics. She enjoyed life." Bella says to us, and I look at this woman of mine sitting in the passenger seat, and cannot get over the fact that she is _mine._

"She called you pumpkin?" Rose asks her.

"Yes that is her nickname for me, ever since I can remember." Bella says to her, and Rose probably thinks it is a cute name. It is a cute nickname.

"Is there anything else you remember about Helen?" Emmett asks her.

"Yes she would cuss around the house. Once, she called my daddy a fucker because he drank her last beer in the refrigerator. She made him go out and buy more beer. Her all-purpose word around the house would be fuck or fucker, and fuck it. It was funny as hell the way she would say it. She would have her hands on her hips and she would swear up a storm with her mouth opened wide in an O. We would crack up at her." Bella says to him, and she is laughing at the memory.

"That is too funny Bells, that Helen would say those things in front a kid." Emmett says to her in his amusement about his daughter Helen.

"Yeah I know she shouldn't have said those things in front of a kid. But grans, she never held back on anything, she was an open book. She was never the shy type, and she was very friendly with most people. She graduate from college and she was a school teacher for twenty five years; then she retired from it. She was smart as a whip too." Bella say to Emmett. I can see through the rear view mirror Emmett is smiling big time, and I am feeling his joy, hearing stories that Bella is telling him about his daughter.

"Well, she is like me then. I am happy that she went to college and made something out of herself. My mind is at ease now finding out more about Helen, that makes the pain not so hard." Emmett says to us and Rose is comforting him.

_**Later that evening at seven pm arriving in San Diego…..**_

I took the street to Bella's apartment; it is in a high-rise building. We parked in the covered garage to her apartment building, it has four levels. She showed us her Danka bike and her yellow Mustang GT. Emmett and I got her things out of the car, and my bag, and she led us into the building. We go into the elevator and she pushes the tenth floor button. She leads us to where her apartment is, and uses her key. It is a medium-size apartment with a living room, a kitchen nook, and a dining area; it is neat and clean. She has a thirty- two inch flat screen TV; it is too small for this room. I may go out and buy her a much larger screen, like a hundred inch TV. She opens the drapes with a remote control and there is a balcony that overlooks the ocean. Her bedroom is on the right side of the living room. She has a desk, and two bookcases filled with books of her favorites, mostly classics, in the corner of the living room. I took her things to her room where she has a king size bed, and there is another balcony that joins with the living room. Her bath room has a standup shower for two. It is a nice apartment.

**Bella POV**

The road trip was fun, having Emmett and Rose with us. That call from Pete, telling Jasper of Emmett's past life, was a shocker to Emmett and Rose, even Jasper. When Jasper explained to me what Peter told him, I was stunned as well. That is why Emmett was upset that he didn't remember his wife Lorain after he was changed into a vampire.

So Emmett is my great-grandpa, and I can see why grans was the way she was, she took after her father. I couldn't have thought of a better grandpa to have than Emmett. For so long I thought of him more like a brother.

He is coming back to his old self again, after me telling stories about Helen.

He talked for over an hour on the phone with my dad. They are making plans to go fishing once we return to Forks for some male bonding.

Rose and I are getting closer day by day. She vows to protect me and she always wants to remain close to me. She loves having a relationship with me. She used to hate me back then, and she told me she loves me today while in the car. I told her that I love her too. This makes Jasper and Emmett happy. She has been supportive of Emmett after finding out that we are related by blood.

Everyone is relaxing around the living room, sitting on the sofas. I decide to go to my room and get under the bed to dig out photo albums, to show everyone.

"I've to go get something." I say to the room in general. I give Jasper a kiss before leaving the room. I came back with the albums in my arms. I place them on the coffee table.

"Are these your photos?" Jasper asks me, he opens up the photo album, and he takes one of them, a and we all take a look.

"You were a beautiful baby girl Bella. That is your mother and father in one of the photos." Jasper is in awe over the photo.

"Yes it is me as a little runt. This is my gran when she was younger. She looked so much like her mother"…I turn the page and it comes up on a photo of Lorain… "This is Lorain it is an old photo that is tattered. I taped it; there are only seven in the photo album. Charlie looks like his dad, Geoffrey and some like his mother"….showing them a photo of granddad….."I was told I look like Helen and a little like my dad." I say to them. Emmett is staring at the photo of Helen and Lorain. They were beautiful women. Something is happening to Emmett, his expression on his face is contorting with anger. This photo of Lorain jogged something in his memory.

"I can see you resemble your gran, your daddy, and come to think of it, looking at Emmett, there is a resemblance there too. I can see Charlie and you in Emmett too." Jasper says to me and he turns to look at Emmett.

"Emmett are you alright?" Jasper asks him, he is concerned about him. Jasper is trying to keep him calm for some reason, he is growling like a pit-bull. It is not scaring me. Rose is holding him tight. I just hope he doesn't tear up my apartment. He needs to go cut down some trees, but there is not much foliage in the desert for him to take out his anger on. I am concerned for him.

"My monkey man, speak to me baby, tell me what is wrong." Rose pleas to him, she is trying to bring him out of his anger. He is still like a statue, sitting down with his hands in a tight fist, and his face is angry with emotions. Jasper places his hands on Emmett and does something with his mojo.

Suddenly, he relaxes and looks up at us. He sees our concern.

"I suddenly remember Lorain, seeing that photo of her. It brought back a painful memory. We were in high school together"…. he pauses…"Lorain and I got married and she meant everything to me back then. She came to me one day while I was in the kitchen grabbing something to eat. She was crying. I went over to comfort her and she looked at me and then told me she thought the she made a mistake getting married to me. She asked me for a divorce. I asked her why. She told me she hated me, that I acted like a goofy buffoon all the time, and that I didn't take things seriously. Rose and Jasper, you know me, I cannot change who I am. This is the real me. I must have brought that trait to this life as a vampire. Two days later, after our blow up my sister and I took off to hunt in the wilderness, and that is where Rose found me. I just needed to get away to clear my head. I told her that I would think about her proposal for a divorce, and I would be back with my answer for her." Emmett says to us. We are shocked to hear his story. How could she not want to love Emmett as he is?

"Oh monkey man of _mine;_ I am so sorry for what happened to you. You didn't deserve any of it. It is no wonder you subconsciously blocked that painful memory in your mind during the change. It must have been hard on you, that she meant something to you, and then she changed her mind about you. You mean everything to me. I take you as you are, goofy or not, you are the best Emmett." Rose says to him and places a kiss on his lips.

"Well, looking at this from my stand point you are better off without her. She didn't take you as you are. At least Rose accepts you as you are. I don't know why Lorain did what she did or why she said those things to you, but looking at this from my point of view. She was confused about what she wanted in life and a marriage. None of us know Lorain personally, to get into her mind to figure out what was really going on with her during that time. We are here to support you brother, and we take you as you are. Goofy or not you are a good guy through and through. And you have a heart of gold too; it is too bad she didn't see that. You cannot let what happened to you in the past get to you, man, and dwell on ifs. You have a second chance with Bella and Charlie. I know it hurts you that you didn't get to know Helen, from the stories told by Bella, she sounds a lot like you man. There is a resemblance to you, Bella, Helen, and a little of Charlie in those photos." Jasper says to him, he takes his arm around his shoulder, and looks at him and Jasper pats him on his back.

"Yeah gramps I take you as you are. You are a riot like grans was towards us. She was a hoot, fun to be around, and you are same way. I didn't know Lorain, but from what I remember, grans was telling me that she was a good mother. But grans told me she wasn't marriage material. She didn't talk about any of the men in her life ever to Helen. Helen never knew of her father or his name. It was like she was ashamed to speak about him to her. I never knew the reason for it." I say to Emmett.

"You called me gramps. Do you mind calling me gramps for now on?" Emmett asks me and he is giving me his big goofy grin. He is giving me his puppy dog looks.

"Yeah fine, I will call you that for now on. Calling you gramps will take time for me to get used to." I say to him.

Emmett gives me a kiss on my forehead, he picks me up, and he sits me in his lap. I nuzzle my head under his chin. Maybe this will keep him calm enough. He didn't get a chance to ever do this with his daughter, grandson, or even me. He probably needed to do this to make him feel human again, even for a moment. It is like he is trying to catch up on lost time. I will let him. It is nice that I have Emmett as my gramps, even though I still think of him as my big goofy brother.

Later on at night, Emmett and Rose left my apartment to go their hotel. I was getting tired from my day. Jasper and I cuddled in my bed and I went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Aftermath of Finding Out

**I am posting this chapter as is. Once, my beta ****Xo BellaItalia oX sends me, the edited version it will be re-posted with her name in credits as my beta.**** Check out her stories! I like to thank the followers to this story and who find it your favorite. Enjoy your day my followers! **

**Thanks for all your sweet reviews! It is hard for me to respond to all reviews on my stories. I work part-time and have a home to care for and then there is my time to do my writings and reading stories on fan fiction that are my favorites that I am following their continuing saga.**

**Please check out my new stories. Better the Second Time Around; My Heart Belongs to an Empath. Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle and My Dead Heart Beats Again.**

**Over 16,000 hits thanks to all that read this story!**

**In chapter nine was Bella first time in Texas they were on the run from Volturi. Bella gets a certified letter from Navy telling her she is needed back for memorials and medical revaluation in San Diego. The family decided to take her there with a road trip. Chapter ten Jasper founds out through Pete that Emmett is Bella's great-grandpa. Emmett is shocked and runs through desert. Rose goes after him. Chapter ten Bella knew of Lorain Michele Campbell from her grans Helen. When Bella shows her family photo album to family it jogs Emmett's memory. What will play out in this chapter?**

**The Volturi scene will not come into play for a while in this story. **

**Allegro Towers do exists in San Diego.**

**Chapter Twelve Aftermath of Finding Out**

**Emmett POV**

The sun is out bright today over, San Diego. Rose and I have been making love through the night. We discuss everything that went down yesterday, about me finding out that I am, Charlie's and Bella grandpa. Rose and I plan to fly to Gatlinburg to get my marriage certificate and what else we can find. Our plans are to spend two days digging through archives then, fly home to Forks. We want to way be there when, Bella and Jasper arrive home. Rose wants to be here to protect Bella until, it is almost time to go to Gatlinburg then fly home. That will be in two weeks.

Carlisle called and checked in with us to see how everything is going. I told him everything Pete revealed and what Bella said. I told him that I am Charlie and Bella granddad. He and Esme are happy for me. I told him that I must have subconsciously; blocked out memory of me being married during my transformation. He told me it is not uncommon with humans, who go through the change, where some of your memories fade or you block out others. He told me since, it was a painful memory that is the reason why, I blocked it out. Carlisle remembers everything about his past life so does Rose. I asked him why Rose remembers her painful memories what, Royce did to her. He told me he didn't have an answer to that one. That is first for him.

Esme talk with us and asked us when we are going to be home and she misses all of us. We told her in two weeks. She is happy about that.

Jasper called me last night and told me of his plans, to join the, Navy and he had, Jenks already sit everything up for him. He will enter it the same day when, Bella goes back to work in three months. Bella will not know it. It will be a surprise for her. We told Jasper we will be quite about it. He told me this while Bella is sleeping.

Rose is on phone talking with the apartment manager, where Bella lives at. She and I want to rent an apartment there. I want to stay close to Bella to keep her safe when, she returns to work. I am pretty sure Jasper can handle it when, he brings out the, '_major,'_ or '_God of war_.' Nothing gets past Jasper; he is smart as a whip when it comes to strategies in war or an enemy. Especially, if anyone is threating his mate, he will show no mercy just like me and Carlisle towards our mates. But, with the threat of Volturi we want numbers in case they attack us or decide to deliver us to their leaders. She is looking into a two bedroom that way Carlisle and Esme could come and stay with us or Charlie and Sue. I am sure Seth and Leah would want to see their sister and they can have a room to say with us.

I heard her conversations on the phone with the manger of apartment at, _Allegro Towers_.

"Emmett they have a two bedroom penthouse unfurnished on the tenth floor. It is ocean front apartment available now and it is seven doors down from Bella's. It has two bathrooms and one large bedrooms and a master bedroom. It has a huge living and dining room with a gourmet kitchen. Then, they have a two bedroom furnished on sixth floor that faces the mountains side that is available now. Which do you prefer?" Rose explained to me. She has her phone in her hand and by looking at her screen she has the guy on hold.

"Let's us go for penthouse facing ocean. When do we need to sign the lease?" I asked her.

Rose gets back on her phone to talk to him and if, we get there today and sign the lease. We get a discount for the next month's rent. The manager is explaining it to her. I nod my head, '_yes,_' to her to let her know. At least we have a place to live now.

"We will be there today to sign the lease. My husband and I will see you then, and thank you." Rose hangs up on the man.

"You know what Emmett this gives me an idea." Rose says to me and looks at me.

"What idea Rose?" I asked her and she grins at me and she takes my hand and she looks at me.

"We can speak to Bella and Jasper that we are renting an apartment. We can tell her that, we decided to live closer to her when, she returns to work. We can explain to her we cannot leave her ever since, we find out she is related to you. We can do this without revealing to her that Jasper is going into the Navy. What do you think?" Rose says to me.

"Hell yeah it would be nice living next door practically. This way we can keep the family together and keep watch on Volturi. We still have room for family to visit." I say to her and then her cell phone rings and it is Pete. Why is he calling her?

"Hey Pete what is up? Why did you call me?" Rose asked him.

"There is a reason why, I am calling you. My Yoda tweaked me today about you wanting to go into business for yourself restoring cars for fun and profit. You would be good at it. I want to give you an idea on a business proposition. How would you feel about going into business with me? You can decide where you want to move the business location at. Charlotte and I we would move to be closer to you guys. We do happen like you guys. You do know me that I love tinkering with autos and restoring them. Hey just think it over get back to me. You don't need to give me your answer right away." Pete says to me.

"I would need to think on it Pete and talk it out with Emmett. Is there anything on Caius yet?" Rose asked him and I am curious too.

"There is nothing yet but, hang in there. I will get more information to you guys when, Yoda tells me what Volturi plans are. I will talk to you later." Peter hangs up and I look at Rose and I am wondering when she thought about going into business herself.

"So when were you thinking about going into business Rose?" I asked her.

"It was yesterday the thought popped into my brain. How in fuck did Pete know what was going on in my head? It is scary when he knows shit. I like the idea of a business of my own. You know me. I love to work on cars." Rose says to me and she is smiling shyly in the corner of her mouth.

"If, this is something you want then, go for it. I will support you hundred percent." I say to her and she plasters kisses all over me.

"Thanks a lot Emmett this means so much to me. I would need to think of bringing Pete in as a partner too. We need to get dressed and get over there to sign the lease then, go to Bella's. I know we want to see them." I agree with Rose but, I feel like we have time for one more for the road. We are laying around in bed naked anyway might as well make the best of it. I decided to ravish her again and place my lips on her and she got the message. We made love again.

**Bella POV**

I just woke up with the sun making a bowline toward my face through the window. Jasper is lying next to me and I am cuddling next to him with our limbs tangles into each other. He is kissing my eyes and nose and he reaches for my lips. I had a sudden urge to massage his member through his boxers. He growled and purred to me. Oh God do I want him. He takes his hand over my sleeper tank top tore it down the middle. He places his hand on my breast and glides his other hand down on my back and over my ass. At least we are exploring each other's bodies and feeling them. We are kissing without abandon. I tried to slip his boxers off but, found it hard with one good arm. He notices my distress and helps me. I want to see the major squirm a little. We break free from kissing and I move my lips and kissed his chest and moved to his abdominal and kiss there too. I check out his member and he is well hung and so big. I hit jack pot on the size of his length.

Fuck this! I don't care if; I am in pain from accident. I want him!

I take his member in my mouth and giving it firm strokes and pumping him with my mouth. Then, I take my tongue over his length and give it a good licking on its shaft. I have his length in my mouth giving him pleasure. Jasper is growling and mumbling my name, "Bella…Oh damn woman….keep that up….it feels good…. right there babe hit center vein…" He orders me to do. I watch him squirm in corner of my eye. His eyes are rolling in back of his head.

"Oh darling…..I am not going to last…..um….." He explodes his cold seed in my mouth and I swallow every drop of it. Then, I pop his member out of my mouth and he takes me and pulls me close to his chest and he kisses me and he is stoking my hair and he is looking at me.

"Well, how did I do? I want you to take me and make me yours." I asked him and he has his hand stroking my sensitive bud through my thong panties. He is making me wet.

"Oh darling you are terrific. Now it is your turn." He takes my thong and slips it off with his teeth. He kisses me on my inner thighs, as he buries his head in center of my womanhood. He places two fingers and his is fingering fucking me. And, he rubs my clitoris with his thumb and he is doing it so fast it feels like, I am about to lose control with need of him. He places his tongue over my clit and laps it and in-between my folds. I am succumbing to his ministrations he is giving me.

"Can you cum for me darling?" Jasper asked me. His fingers are still inside me giving me strokes and my walls are clamping down on his fingers. He is licking my clit like there is no tomorrow. Suddenly, my orgasm hits me making every nerve ending into frenzy.

"Oh God Jasper…um….oh yes….." I explode my wetness in his mouth. He moves his body over me and looks at me and kisses me. I am going insane here and need to fill him inside me.

"I need you darling right now!" Oh yes this is what I've waited for. I nod my head, '_yes,_' to him. He plunges his cock inside me slowly and I am feeling his length around my walls. He is pumping inside me and I am feeling like heaven with him in me. I kiss him on his lips and on his neck. My legs are wrapped around his back making him go deeper inside me. God this man will be death of me. I swear! He feels so good in me.

"Um….oh God Jasper…..um…hard major…" I order him to do and he does it harder to me and then, my orgasm hits me big time. Jasper his moaning my name," Bella…..um…I am Cumming…" He blasts his cold seed in me and we ride out our orgasms together.

We lay there taking note what we felt. My body feels so good being pleased by him.

"How was it darling?" He asked me and I look at him and smile at him and caress my hand through his curly blond locks.

"You are terrific babe. I mean it! I love you Jasper." I say to him and he looks at me and he grins.

"You darling are fabulous and I do mean that too! I love you Bella." He says to me and we are so caught up in our moment.

I hear the front door opening and it jolts me. I forgot I've given a key to my apartment to Emmett and his booming voice we hear.

"Hey guys are you coming out of bedroom? I smell reek of sex in here. Jasper man gets your ass out of bed and stop molesting my grandbaby. You can do her some other time." He says to us and Jasper and I look at each other in fit of giggles.

"Emmett you were interrupting a good moment bro. I am going to get you back for this." Jasper says to him and we both got hopped out of bed. Emmett is laughing at him through bedroom door.

"We are coming gramps. I need to take a shower. Are you going to join me Jasper?" I say to him seductively. Jasper picks me up and places a plastic bag around my cast and he helps me in the shower. He joins me and he turns the water on for us.

"Yeah no showers sex for you two. We need to talk to you both." Emmett says to us in his booming voice. Jasper re-tapes my ribs up for me. Twenty minutes later we come out of bedroom. There is Emmett and Rose waiting for us.

Rose is looking smug at us too then, she breaks out in a huge grin and she gives us a hug. Emmett gives me a hug and kisses me on the top of my head. My stomach chooses to growl.

"I'll make you some breakfast and make your coffee." Jasper says to me and goes to kitchen.

"How are you guys doing? What is it you need to talk about?" I asked them and we are sitting on sofa.

"Well, Bella here is the thing. Emmett and I we have rented an apartment here it is seven doors down from you. We have guest bedroom if, Carlisle and Esme visits us or Charlie and Sue. We want to stay close to you guys. You are returning to work in three months and we decide to join you here. Since, Emmett found out about you being his grandbaby. We cannot let you go. With, the Volturi threat on arise we need numbers." Rose says to us. Jasper comes out with my breakfast just then; he sits it on the table with my coffee.

"Sure we would love you guys to be our neighbors." I say to them and Emmett is grinning big time.

"Now, that is settled. What are your plans for today?" Emmett asked me.

"The memorials I've attend to are tomorrow and the doctor's appointment is for this afternoon." I say to them and go sit down at the table to eat my breakfast. Jasper made me scramble eggs and toast.

"We thought you may want to take a look at our apartment. Rose and I are going furniture shopping today and get what we need for it. Jasper your brother Pete called Rose today." Emmett says to us.

"Why?" Jasper asked him.

"Well, he called me brother and when, we were on the road trip. An idea popped into my brain about me opening my own business restoring autos for fun and profit. You know me. I love working on cars. Somehow, Pete knew what was going on in my thoughts. His Yoda informs him. He called me to ask me if, we can go into business together. I told him I would get back with him on it. He told me that I can decide where the business location will be at and where we guys wanted to live. They would move to be close to us. Emmett asked me when, I was thinking about this. I told him on our road trip. Emmett is all for it." Rose says to us and I think it is great.

"I think it is great that you want to open your own business." I say to her and Rose is smiling at me.

"When are you going to do it?" Jasper asked Rose and he is looking at her.

"I don't want to do it until; the threat of Volturi is out of the way. I did ask Pete if, there is anything more on Caius. He told me no that; he would get back to us in regard to it. I want to wait opening a business when, we find out where you guys are going to be at in near future. I want to keep the family together and live nearby to one another. I hate the thought of separation." Rose says to us. I can see her point of view.

"I know that Esme would want to live close to all of us when, we do decide to move again. I talked to Carlisle and told him everything about Bella and me that we are related. He is happy for us. Carlisle told me that he sensed that I did treat Bella like my own flesh and blood." Emmett says to us. I finish up eating my breakfast and join others in living room.

"Well, it would be great if, we all live together or close by. Pete and Charlotte do like you guys and adore Bella as a sister. I do know that Charlotte thinks of Esme like a mother. She needs one after, all the hell she has been through in Maria's army." Jasper says to us and I am sitting in his lap.

"Do you guys want to take a look at our place?" Emmett asked us.

"Sure we would." We all headed out the door and we walk seven doors down to where there place is.

This is much nicer than my place. My place is neat and cool. But, this has so much space. They gave us the tour. Later own, that day I went to doctors. I drove myself it was too sunny for Jasper and the rest of them to be out. Everything checks out fine at doctors. They feel I will be able to return to work in three months without problems. I will have to go physical therapy for two weeks after, I return from my medical furlough.

Rose and Emmett and Jasper went shopping tonight since, they couldn't get out during daylight. They told me that they were going hunting too. I choose to stay home and catch up on some of my reading and needed to rest. I answered my emails and got one from Angela. I did call my father and told him, I would see him in two weeks and explain to him that Emmett and Rose are going to live in the same apartment when, I return to work at the base.

Jasper and Rose and Emmett they got back from shopping. Jasper surprised me with an hundred inch flat screen TV and he moved the thirty two inch in our bedroom. Rose brought her some tools and she was going to take a look at my Mustang. I told her it is 2005 and needed some work done on it. She is in garage working on it.

I am happy that Rose is deciding to open up her own business. She is good at working on cars. My life has token a hundred and eighty degree turn this past two weeks. I am happy that Emmett and I are related. I always felt closer to him than most in his family. I am getting close to Rose too. I like having the idea keeping the family together and living nearby. Jasper says vampire life can get lonely at times. I can see his point about keeping what people you have in your life.

Sex is amazing this morning with Jasper; he does top the best out of my exes. I cannot wait until we do it again. Rose and Emmett went to their hotel. Jasper and I are watching a movie together on my new TV.

I look at him and I kiss him on his lips. His eyes are black with lust. He takes my hand and he led us to our bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14 Back to Forks Part One

**I like to thank Rachael for her editing this chapter. I will re-post this with her name at the credits. I like to thank the followers to this story and who find it your favorite. Enjoy your day my followers! **

**Thanks for all your sweet reviews! It is hard for me to respond to all reviews on my stories. I work part-time and have a home to care for and then there is my time to do my writings and reading stories on fan fiction that are my favorites continuing saga.**

**Chapter ten Jasper founds out through Pete that Emmett is Bella's great-grandpa. Emmett is and Emmett is in shock and runs through desert. Rose goes after him. Chapter ten Bella knew of Lorain Michele Campbell from her grans Helen. When Bella shows her family photo album to family it jogs Emmett's memory. Chapter twelve Bella and Jasper get down and dirty. Chapter thirteen they return to Forks. What is in store for them?**

**This will be in four parts to let you be informed.**

**Chapter Thirteen Back to Forks Part I**

**Jasper POV**

_**Two weeks later…..**_

Things are going great between Bella and me. We are getting to really know each other these past three weeks. We share the same interest in music t and reading classic books. I cannot get over the fact that she is mine. She is so sexy and beautiful. The sex between us is amazing. I proved to her that I am better than her exes. She finally told me that I am number one in my book. That makes me a happy man. I cannot get enough of Bella. I have a raging hard on and my need for her. She feels the same way towards me.

Emmett and Rose settled in their apartment. They plan to live here in San Diego for the duration of our Navy stay. My navel things that I need including issue wear came today. I had to hide it in Emmett and Rose's apartment until I spring the surprise on Bella.

Emmett and Rosalie are in Gatlinburg, Tenseness researching the archives. Emmett called me today and told me he found his marriage certificate to Lorain. He found the birth certificate of Helen, and she was born inside of Lorain's parents' home in 1935. It has him listed as Helen's father. He dug up old family photos. He told me that they are flying into Forks tonight.

Bella and I will leave tomorrow for Forks. We are taking a commercial flight on American Airlines.

Carlisle is picking us up at SeaTac airport. We plan to stay there until it is time to leave for San Diego.

I talked with my future commanding officer over the phone and ask him if there is any way possible for me to do nighttime duties. He asked me why. I told him that I preferred nights over days. He told me he is placing me on night duty, and told me it is rare that someone is willing to work deep nights. He didn't need to know the reason why. I am a vampire; it would be noticeable going out in the sunlight. I found out Bella works some nights in the ER department at the hospital. This works in my favor. So, that problem is solved.

"Bella darling, do you need any help packing?" She is in our bedroom just packing what she needs, her toiletries and other necessaries. She has clothes at the Cullen's.

"No I don't, but you could help me with something else." She says to me. I get up from the sofa and entered our bedroom. I get the most welcoming sight. Bella is only dressed in a red thong and a red lace bra, and wearing a pair of high heels. Damn! She looks smoking hot!

I rush to her at vampire speed and wrap my arms around her, kissing her, deepening the kiss. She moans and mumbles my name.

"Jasper takes me to bed and make love to me." Damn! I better do what my woman wants me to do. I pick her up bridal style and lay her gently on our bed. I unhook her lacy red bra with my one hand, and she is trying to take my shirt off. I stood up from bed and take my clothes off at vampire speed.

She melts in my arms as I am kissing her softly and tenderly over her entire body. She moans lightly at my touch, with my lips on her body. I lick the folds of her thighs and move to her pussy, it is glistening wet with her arousal. It hits me square in the face, her sweet scent of her ambrosia. I couldn't resist the temptation just to bury my head in-between her folds. I lick there where her clit is causing her to shiver at my touch. I take my thumb on her clit drawing circles around it. My ministrations are sending her into frenzy. Good! I thought at least I am doing my job correctly.

"I need you Jasper, please don't make me beg." Bella says to me. Yep! My woman is ready for a slight teaser. I pulled back on the lust seeing her eyes in anticipation for what is to come. She gets the cutest pout on her lips. I couldn't resist planting a kiss on her lips. She has her arms around my neck, and she is deepening the kiss. Then, I make my move; her legs are spread wide for me. I insert my cock in her, taking my time with her and my cock is pulsating against her walls. She moans in delight at the pleasure I am giving her.

She closes her eyes, but I wasn't having any of that. I want her eyes open to see the pleasure I am giving her.

"Bella open your eyes for me. That's it darling." She opens her eyes for me. I see her staring at me and she is moaning my name…"Jasper you feel so good in me'…she replies…. "Well darling, I love being inside of you,"….I proceed by giving her slow strokes inside her depths. She feels damn good to me. We both ride out orgasms together and I am kissing her tenderly on her lips. I've my hand over her silky shining hair that is beaded with her sweat. Bella has brought joy and meaning back into my life.

She lets out a yawn and that is a sign she is getting tired.

"You are tired darling you need your rest. We have a big day tomorrow." I say to her and our bodies are intertwining together with our limbs over each other and lying on our sides. She kisses me on my lips and her arms are around me toward my back.

"Yes I am tired Jasper, and we do have a long day tomorrow. I love you. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asks me. I don't have to think twice about staying with her until she falls asleep.

"Yes I will stay with you until you fall asleep. I need to go hunt before we get on the plane. Just try to fall asleep. I love you Bella." I say to her and she is starting to drift off in her sleep. Two hours later I get up and leave the apartment building. I get in her car and head to the mountainside to hunt. It didn't take me long to get back to her. She is still asleep, talking in her sleep saying my name, 'Jasper'. At least she is thinking about me in her sleep. That thought makes me happy.

It is seven A.M and it is time my sleeping beauty wakes-up. Our flight leaves at ten thirty A.M.

I hear Bella's heartbeat picking up and she is stirring around in bed. She opens up her eyes and gives me a kiss.

"Well, good morning darling. I am going to go fix your breakfast. You go and take your shower. I will put the bag around your cast." I take the bag and tape it around her cast. She hops out of bed and I see her nice ass, I give it a spank as she goes to bathroom to have her human minutes.

I make the bed for us and go to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. I make her eggs and toast. That seems to be the only thing I can make. I am going to have to get some cooking advice from Esme. She took culinary school and knows how to cook. I want to be able to cook other things for her.

"I am ready to go after I eat Jasper. I really appreciate how you take care of me." Bella says to me and sits down to eat.

"I'll forever take care of you darling. It is in the job description." I give her a kiss and go to take my shower. I get dressed at vampire speed and I grab both our bags and leave our bedroom.

"Jasper, I am ready to go when you are." Bella says to me, and I clean-up the kitchen before we head out the door.

"I am ready darling." I say to her and we lock up her apartment. We get on the elevator to the garage parking. We hop into her car and head for the airport. I really need to buy us a private jet. Pete and Carlisle owns one. I hate the hassle at airports. We make it in time to the airport.

Now, we are on our flight to Seattle, Washington. Bella is reading a book, sitting in first class in the seat next me. She has her head rested on my shoulder. My right arm is around her. Three hours later the pilot comes in over the intercom and announces to fasten our seat belts and prepare to land. We get out of our seats and walk in the aisle of the plane to the exit.

We make our way over to where Carlisle is standing. He looks at both of us.

"Hey kids it is good to see you guys and welcome home. Are you ready?" Carlisle asks us.

"Yes we are, and it is good to be home too." I say to him and I take Bella's hand as we exit out of the building. We all hop into Carlisle's Mercedes.

One hour later, we arrive at Forks and Carlisle pulls into the long driveway. There is Esme waiting on the front porch for us. Esme rushes to our sides and she gathers Bella and me in her arms.

"Welcome home kids we missed you." Esme says to us.

"We missed you too mom." I say to her and she smiles at me, she loves when anyone calls her that.

"Where are Emmett and Rose? I thought they would be here to greet us." Bella says to them.

"Well, Emmett and Rose they went fishing with Charlie. They will be back this afternoon. Your friend, Jacob Black, came by today and asked me to tell you to give him a call. He said something about inviting you, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie to a bonfire tonight for a cookout. Apparently, Leah has some news to tell the pack and she wants everyone there." Esme informs us. Now, I am wondering what it is about.

We all gather inside the house. I help me and Bella settle in to our room. She gets out her phone and makes the call to Jacob. He wants us to go La Push, at the beach and he tells us we are welcomed there. It is at eight P. M., Bella told him yes, that we would be there.

I gather up Bella in my arms and kiss her. I cannot get enough of her lips on mine. I hear another voice in the house somewhere. That is Sam's voice talking to Carlisle. There is a knock at the door to our bedroom.

"Jasper you are needed downstairs." Carlisle says to me on the other side of the door.

"I am coming, we will be down momentarily." I say to him and taking Bella's hand we leave our bedroom.

It is Sam in the living room and he is standing near the foyer.

"Hey Sam what is this about?" I ask him and this made me wonder if they spotted anymore vampires in the area.

"I want to report to you that we found another vampire scent. I brought in a bag where the vampire touched some leaves. I wonder if you can recognize the smell." Sam told me and I took the bag from his hand. I opened up the contents of the bag and sniffed it. It is Garrett and he is harmless.

"Sam, that scent belongs to Garrett Adams, he is a nomad, and he is harmless. He only goes after criminals in society. By smelling the contents it is only a day old. He must be in the area. We will look out for him." I say to him.

"Well, I didn't want to chance it. I thought about that time when Riley and Volturi showed up for Bella. I didn't want to chance it because of my sister." Sam says to me. I am grateful for Sam bringing this to my attention.

"I thank you again for looking out for Bella and bringing this to my attention." I say to him and Sam gives me a smile.

"Hey little sis, I will see you at the bonfire tonight. Leah is bringing her imprint, Eugene Damon, to it." Sam says to us.

"I'll see you then Sam." Bella says to him and Sam leaves the house.

"It looks like Garrett will be stopping by soon since he is in area." Carlisle points out.

"Who is Garrett?" Bella asks.

"He is a friend of all us. He likes to travel and doesn't stay at the same place for long. He was turned in the seventeen hundreds. I guess he will make an appearance when he is ready." I say to her and led her to the sofa to sit down.

I hear Emmett's hummer pull in, they made it home. Both of them walk into the house. Bella gets up from the sofa and meets her gramps in the foyer. He pulls her into a hug; Rose turns around and does the same with Bella. I love that they are getting close, Rose needed a friend.

"Hey Bells it is good to see you. I missed you kiddo. I've some things to show you. Rose and I found some things in Gatlinburg." Emmett points out to her.

"I cannot wait until you show me gramps. Rose and gramps, we are invited to a cookout and bonfire at first beach in La Push. Do you guys want to go?" Bella asks them.

"Yeah it would be fun. Are you sure they will allow us on the beach?" Rose asks Bella and she is looking at her.

"Jacob Black told me he now thinks of you guys as family too. Leah has news for all of us. She imprinted on Eugene Damon, he is my dad's LT on the police force. How was the fishing trip with my dad?" Bella asks them, they come to the living room, and sit down across from us. Bella explains that Eugene is a cousin to Emily. He is from the Makah nation. He is a shape-shifter too.

"Yeah we had fun Bells, your dad is a riot too and made us laugh. He told me stories about your past and his. He told us some jokes about fishermen. I felt that we got to know your father a little better. We would love to come to the cookout. Your dad told us about Eugene who works for him." Emmett says to her as Rose left the room briefly. She comes back and her hand has a brown envelope. She dumps all the contents out on the coffee table. There are photos and marriage certificate that belongs to Lorain and Emmett. This document has a birth certificate of Helen.

"Gee is this you gramps, when you were little?" Bella asks him as she has the photo in her hand looking at it.

"Yes that is me Bells. This other photo is my oldest brother, Calvin; he died when he was a teen from polio. There is my baby sister Lillian Marie. It is amazing you carry her middle name, and Rose here carries my baby sister's first name as her middle name. This is my mother Marylyn and my father Frank." Emmett informs her. He is pointing out who is in the photos to her. She looks at the photo seeing them for first time. She is smiling at Emmett. Carlisle and Esme are intrigued by what is taking place. I feel from them there is no jealously over the fact that Emmett is Bella's gramps. I feel their love for all of us here.

"They are all nice looking, gramps. I see both certificates and it is official you belong to me Emmett, as my gramps and family. I am glad Rose is my family too." Bella says to them and Rose is smiling at what Bella told her.

I hear a cute growl from Bella's stomach, she must be hungry again. Esme heard it too and she gets up and heads for the kitchen to cook something for Bella. She brought back a lunch tray of chicken Caesar salad and a glass of iced tea for her. She eats it willing.

She made a call to Charlie told him that she would see him tomorrow. It is close to seven and we hurried to change our clothes. Soon it was time for all of us to get ready to go to the bonfire. We hop in Emmett's hummer and head down the road. We see crowds gathering around the bonfire at the beach.

Jacob and this must be his wife, Jennie who is at his side. They come to greet us near Emmett's hummer door. We hop out. Jacob takes Bella and spins her around a few times, making her dizzy.

"Jacob, cut that out you is making me dizzy. You are an asshole for making me dizzy." He gently puts her down on her feet.

"Sorry sis just excited about seeing you." Jacob says to her. We make the introductions to everyone around. We go over to sit on blankets on the ground around the bonfire. We vampires keep our distant from the flames. It could kill us.

"Let me tell you about the time that Bella and Leah jumped off that cliff over there. They both were topless. I do believe Bella's tits are perkier than Leah's. Bella is at least a D cup in my book. Sorry no offense Leah, but you are as flat as a board." Jared speaks up and Leah takes him by his hair and she pulls it. She gives him a slap on his face. Everyone is laughing at them. Hey wait, did I hear that right? My mate went topless cliff diving.

"I am not flat Jared, as you can see I am at least a B cup. I am not like your imprint, whose boobs look like Dolly Parton's boobs on steroids." Leah says to him and that seem to shut him up. We are all laughing at her comeback to Jared.

"Man I hate to be on the other end of her wrath." Emmett pipes in and he is getting a death glare from Leah. I can feel her emotions, she is angry with Jared, and most of the men around here. Eugene is trying to calm her down before she phases.

"You haven't seen anything yet. My sister has a temper on her and if you cross her the wrong way she will let you have it." Bella informs us.

"You had it coming you asshole. You never say anything about a woman's tits in front of her. How would you like it Jared if women were to say something about your penis in front of you?" Jacob says to Jared.

"I don't mind it all if they do. At least mine is a healthy size." Jared says to him and all the women are about to gang up on him. They are staring holes right through Jared. Yep he is full of himself for sure.

"You need to shut-up Jared for the last time before you dig your own grave. All these women here are about to rip you a new one." Sam points out to him. Jared looks at Sam and he smirks as he is covering his mouth, to stifle his laughter. We all cannot help to laugh. Emmett is the loudest booming laugh of all of us.

"Yeah Jared you need to do that, shut your mouth. You are talking about my sister." Seth says to him and Seth is giving him an evil glare with his eyes.

"Leah what is this news you have to tells us?" Bella asks her and Leah is jumping up and down in her excitement.

"I am getting married sis, to Eugene. He proposed to me yesterday at our favorite Mexican food place. This is the ring he gave me." Leah says to her, and everyone around here told them congratulations. They all hug the happy couple.

She flashes a gold engagement ring and it is about a half carat diamond in the center with four small diamonds around the center stone. It is a nice ring with the salary he makes. It must have cost him about a thousand dollars for the ring. It is simple and she loves the ring. She is wearing it proudly.

We Cullen's know diamonds, all of us do.

"I am happy for you Leah and Eugene. Did you guys pick the date?" Bella asks her.

"Yes we did Bella. We want to get married on Thanksgiving Day." Eugene replies.

"I am so excited sis; there is so much to do. Will you be my maid of honor Bella?" Leah asks her.

"Sure I will sis, I would love to." Bella says to her sis. Bella smiles warmly at her.

Emily brings out the food for everyone to eat. She serves hotdogs and hamburgers cooked on the grill. Everyone is eating, for those who are human. The food that they are eating smells repulsive to us vampires.

This gets me thinking about Bella. I wonder if she would want to get married to me.


	15. Chapter 15 Back to Forks Part Two

**I like to thank Rachael for being my beta she is awesome.**** Karebear1965 she is my beta on my older stories. She and I are soul sisters you should checkout her stories. I like to thank the followers to this story and who find it your favorite. Enjoy your day my followers! **

**Thanks for all your sweet reviews! It is hard for me to respond to all reviews on my stories. I work part-time and have a home to care for and then there is my time to do my writings and reading stories on fan fiction that are my favorites continuing saga.**

**Chapter ten Jasper founds out through Pete that Emmett is Bella's great-grandpa. Emmett is and Emmett is in shock and runs through desert. Rose goes after him. Chapter ten Bella knew of Lorain Michele Campbell from her grans Helen. When Bella shows her family photo album to family it jogs Emmett's memory. Chapter twelve Bella and Jasper get down and dirty. Chapter thirteen they return to Forks and Bella founds out at a bonfire Leah is engage to be married. What is in store next?**

**Chapter Fourteen Back in Forks Part Two**

**Bella's POV**

Everyone had a good time last night at the bonfire. Emmett and Rose were tickled with the pack and their antics. Jared has always been full of himself and he makes no apology for being a moron. All the women were about to gang up on him for his views about women's breast. I got to hand it to my sister, Leah; she made a comeback with her views on Jared's imprint boobs, which are like Dolly Parton's on steroids. His imprint does have knockers like hers too.

Emmett went cliff diving with some of the pack last night. He had a blast with them. I swear my gramps is like a kid. I would have gone with them if I wasn't still injured.

My sister Leah is getting married to Eugene Damon, and her engagement ring is simple like she is. I am very happy for her. Momma Sue is going to make her dress. Sue loves to sew and today Leah and Sue are going shopping for patterns and material for her dress. Sue can do it for half the cost of what is on the racks at bridal boutiques. Sue had to measure me for a maid of honor dress. Leah is keeping it simple, just me as her maid of honor. Eugene's best man is Seth.

They invited all the Cullen's to the affair. I thought that was nice of Leah and Eugene to do. Now it is official, they are a part of our family.

Today I am spending some time with my dad. He bought tickets to a baseball game in Seattle for us to go to. We are going to see the Seattle Mariners play baseball. He wants a father and daughter day out. I want that too. Jasper has gone hunting with Carlisle and my gramps; they were going to Mt. Rainer for some good hunting. Rose and Esme plan to renovate a room upstairs.

There is a knock at the front door. I am ready. I open it up and see it is my dad.

"Hey dad I am happy to see you, I am ready to go." I say to him and he is standing in the foyer.

"I am sure glad to see you Bells, and you look good. Well, come on kiddo we are taking the cruiser." My dad says to me and we hop in to the cruiser and takes off down the road.

"Hey dad, how is it going?" I ask him. He is driving on the highway to Seattle.

"It's going good Bells, and I sure do like Emmett and Rose. I can see Emmett is a lot like my mother, Helen. He is a fun guy to be around. Your grandma Helen took after him too." My father says to me, he is grinning at me.

"Well, I am glad you both got along beautifully. I am happy for Leah and Eugene as well." I stated to him.

"I am too she has been devastated by the break-up with Sam, finding out that his imprint is Emily. It was her time for happiness. So, when is Jasper going to pop the question?" My dad says to me. Oh dear Lord, why now with that question.

"I don't know dad, we are just starting this relationship. We haven't got that far with the topic of marriage yet." I say to him, feeling embarrassed by it.

"Well, all I am saying is that whatever you guys do now or in the future, you both have my blessing. Jasper seems to be a good man. Emmett did nothing but speak well of him." He says to me and that is nice that I have his blessing on Jasper and I being together.

"It is good that you see Jasper as a good man. He is not like Edward and he is very protective over me. Jasper lets me have my independence and he makes me feel good as a person and treats me as his equal. That means a lot to me. Edward never used to treat me as his equal when we were together. He never enjoyed being with me like he should have. I found out through Jasper that Edward found his true mate, Samson in the UK. He actually was gay after all this time. Unfortunately, he and his true mate were killed by Maria's newborns a few years back. Jasper killed his maker, Maria, and her newborns; they went to Carlisle's house in Maine." I say to him and my dad seems stunned by hearing this information.

"Why were they killed? Who is this Maria? I always thought that by the way Edward dressed, he may be gay." My dad says to me.

"That is a long story, I rather not go into detail about it dad. Just say it was hard on all of the Cullen's losing them." I say to him.

"Okay kiddo we won't go into it. You just be careful in the supernatural world, it is dangerous." My dad states to me. He has this look on his face, when he is worried a blood vein on his forehead pops out.

"It is no more dangerous that the human world. There is more violence that happens in the world with humans than in the supernatural one." I point out to him.

"You are right Bells it is more fucked up in the human world when it comes to violence. I see your point." He says to me, we are getting closer to stadium, and I can see it off in the distant.

We made it to the stadium and dad parked the car and we hopped out. We walked over to hordes of people waiting in line to get in. Dad and I found our seats in section thirty, near the dugout and first base, and we sat down. I notice the next three seats beside us are empty. There is no one coming and taking those seats. They must have not been sold. He bought us both some beers and a hot dog. We are waiting for the first pitch of the game to begin. Then the game starts with the first pitch and batter. They are playing against the Texas Rangers.

I look around at the crowds of people watching the game. Everyone including small children is enjoying the game. My dad loves sports and loves baseball. Something startles me I see this guy who is sitting in the fourth row in front of us with a baseball cap on. He looks at me and he takes off his sunglasses. I see his red eyes and he is pale with sandy blond hair. He places his sunglasses over his eyes quickly. He is a vampire. I avert my eyes off of him. I hope he doesn't want to hang around here to make a meal of these humans after they leave the game. Why would a vampire be at baseball game?

I do not want to alarm Charlie that a vampire is in our midst as a patron of the game. I do not know if anyone is in danger from this vampire. I decide to quickly text Jasper about it. In the meantime my dad is still watching the game.

I text him on my phone.

*Jasper, there is a vampire at the game sitting in the fourth row in front of us. He took off his sunglasses and he looked at me, his eyes are red. What do I do? I haven't told my dad yet. I want my father to enjoy the game.*

*Bella*

I receive a text back from him.

*Bella we are on our way too you.*

*Jasper*

I responded to his text.

*Who could it be Jasper? *

*Bella*

I got another text from him.

*Bella there is a possibility that it could be the Volturi. Just hang in there. Emmett, Carlisle, and I are on our way to you. I will see you in ten minutes.*

*Jasper*

"Is everything alright Bells?'' My dad asks me and I looked at him with a smile on my face. The Volturi, great that is all I need. What the fuck?

"Everything is okay dad. Texas Rangers just scored a point. Mainers better get on the ball and win." I say to him and he turns around to look at the game.

"Yep they better; Eugene and I already placed our bets that the Mainers will win by 12 to 8." My dad says to me, he is always placing bets on games. I wonder how much money they placed for this game.

I keep watching that vampire from the back of his head and he still is watching the game. Dad is watching me, looking at him, and he turns to me and looks at me.

"Bells are your eyes roaming on that guy? I can see he may be eye candy for you. There is nothing wrong about looking at the opposite sex when you are in a relationship. That is normal and I do it all the time, but I love Sue and she has a fine body. It doesn't mean you don't love your boyfriend." My dad says to me. I open my mouth wide opened. Oh yeah! My dad is typical man alright. I hear that vampire giggling under his breath when he doesn't need to breathe. He heard what my father said to me. Not to arouse suspicion on that vampire that I know what he is or my dad knowledge there is one here. I decide to go along with what my dad said.

"Yes you caught me dad, my eyes were roaming on him and he is eye candy too." I say to my dad and he is laughing at me. That vampire is just laughing, and he turns around and looks at me. He takes his sunglasses off and winks at me. He takes his sunglasses and puts them on his eyes. In the meantime, it is dark outside. He looks out of place with his sunglasses on at night. He goes back to watching the game. In the meantime I am waiting for Jasper to show-up.

**Jasper POV**

I knew Bella and her father were going to the baseball game tonight. I thought that would be the perfect time to go hunting with Emmett and Carlisle. We decided to leave this morning before the sun came up at Mt Rainer. Our plans were to spend the day together. Normally, hikers don't go where we go because the terrain is hard for human hikers to explore. There are enough black bears, mountain cougars, and bison available to us feed.

Emmett likes to wrestle with the bears, he likes playing with his food. Carlisle just looks at him and laughs at Emmett teasing the bear. Carlisle sees Emmett as a little kid with big boy pants on. He was changed when he was twenty. He acts more like a kid that is twelve.

We are enjoying the scenery around here and there is a slight chill in the air at the higher elevation than it is down below. I got a buzz in my jean pocket. My cell phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket and saw that I have a text message from Bella and I read it.

'Jasper there is a vampire at the game, sitting in the fourth row in front of us. He took off his sunglasses and looked at me, his eyes are red. What do I do? I haven't told my dad yet. I want my father to enjoy the game.' What the fuck? It could be the Volturi.

I quickly texted her back saying that we will be on our way. I called for Emmett and Carlisle they are a mile away from me hunting for more black bears. Emmett had the urge to get into another fight with a bear.

"You called for us Jay?" Emmett asked as he is looking at me.

"Bella texted me there is a vampire seated in the fourth row in front of her and Charlie. He took off his sunglasses and she noticed his eyes are red. I can tell she is frightened. She said the vampire already saw her. We need to hurry to the stadium." We all take off running towards Seattle. It will be faster than driving. We will come back for Emmett's hummer later. I can tell he is worried about his grandbaby.

It takes us ten minutes to race to Seattle; luckily it is night time so no one will see us run at vampire speed. We all see the stadium in front of us and decide to barge in. The security at the gate won't let us in.

"Sir we cannot let you in without buying a ticket. You can go over to the ticket counter and pay for your tickets and then I will let you through." He says to us. Carlisle, Emmett, and I go to the ticket counter to purchase our tickets.

"How may I help you sir?" The lady at the counter asks me.

"Yes you can help me. We need three tickets and give us whatever you have available." I say to the lady and she is typing something on her computer.

"Sir you are in luck. We have three available seats, near the dugout in section thirty on row H." She says to us.

"We will take it." I say to her and pay the lady and the security lets us go through. We quickly find our section. I smell Bella's freesia and strawberry scent. I see her sitting next to Charlie. My mind is relieved, seeing she is safe. I scan the area, so does Emmett and Carlisle.

I smell the vampire scent, so does Emmett and Carlisle.

"Garrett Adams!" We all say in unison. He hears us and turns around, he looks at us. Garrett is a son of bitch for scaring my Bella. You just wait until I get my hands on him. I am seeing red. Bella is staring at the three of us, so is Charlie. Bella heard me say Garrett Adam's name. She had a look of recognition on her face at hearing his name. When Sam brought those leaves with the vampire scent, I noticed it was Garrett's smell right away. She was there listening in on conversation.

"What are you guys doing here? You may as well take a seat; see the last three innings of the game." Charlie says to us. We all take our seats and Garrett turns around, seeing us and he is grinning at me. Yep I am going to slap that grin right off of his face for sure.

"We decide to go to the game Charlie. I hope you don't mind us joining you." Emmett says to him.

"Sure why not?" Charlie states to him. We all watch the game.

I sit next to Bella placing a protective arm around her. Garrett turns around and looks at me. He whispers to me in vampire speed that only Carlisle, Emmett, and I can hear.

"She called me eye candy." Garrett says to me, and I look at Bella and whisper into her ear.

"Did you call him eye candy?" I ask her and Bella has a stunned impression on her face, looking at me and her guilt written on her face.

"I will tell you later and I will explain it to you. Yes I did." She says to me. I feel her honesty coming from her.

"You better, my mate, you are mine and mine alone. Do you hear me?" I say to her and she gives me a kiss on my cheek as she smiles at me.

"I am all yours Jasper and no one else's." Bella says to me. That is all I need to hear from her.


	16. Chapter 16 AN

**A/N To all my followers sorry it has been too long for updates in my stories. I will get back to writing them as soon as I can. My mind and mood has not been too good for the past two months. I found out that my mother has lung cancer and she never smoked a day in her life. I've been worried about her. Thankfully she is getting better. My sister-in-law died from bone cancer just this week. My schedule has been busy with work and worry. Rest assure you will see updates on my chapters soon. My mind will get into gear and start writing on my continue stories. My beta is sitting on one of my chapters to my dead heart beats again. She has not returned it to me. My other beta has a few of my chapters for two of my stories. She is editing them for me on my heart belongs to empath and earthquake to tsunami. She is revamping all the chapters to be polished. My other two stories I was working on them and stopped writing on them. I will pick up on the half-way written chapters as soon as my mood and mind is at ease from everything going on in my life. You are important to me my followers and my stories. I know what they are going to be like from beginning, middle and to the end of story and I know all my secret plots to all my stories. Please hang on my followers. I appreciate all the reviews and for those who point out my mistakes. Please put those in comments in PM. It does make me into a stronger writer. I will be back to writing give me time. I love all of you.**

**Hugs Vicky**


End file.
